THOR: The Sins that Bring War
by Sinister2004
Summary: This was a story I did for the group fanfic site, Avengers 2000. It began in issue 5 of the Thor series there and it's the first part of a trilogy that I plan to do. Thor is basically faced with a powerful new pantheon and has to call on people he never
1. Chapter 1

The Sins that Bring War Pt. 1 Book of Skaris Entry One 

"If you wish to create war you must be prepared to make sacrifices. For no war is won without them. Whether the sacrifices be great or small."

The icy wind burned on the cheek of the Thunder God, Thor. He looked over the city of Asgard from a precipice. The grand place seemed to be so silent and devoid of all good things. It ached his heart to see his people having to abandon their home even if it was for only three days. Nonetheless, the All-Father ordered it and so it was done. Still that was no small comfort for Thor. Another strong wind blew by and some of Thor's long blonde hair flew into his eyes. With one of his strong and large hands Thor pushed the hair out of his eyes. The view of Asgard was available to him once more. Two days away from his home felt like eight months. Whoever killed that Valkyrie would pay. Thor swore by it. At that moment once again another strong gust of wind made its presence known. The Thunder God's red cape blew in the wind along with his hair, but this time none of it distracted his view of Asgard. If someone could so easily Asgard and kill a warrior Valkyrie in such a gruesome manner just how vulnerable was Asgard? And just how vulnerable were his people now that they were outside of Asgard?

"Ho Thor! Why dost thou watch fair Asgard from this point all alone?" Hemidall asked as he walked up beside Thor. The cold wind chilled Hemidall's beard and sent a shiver down his back. His feet crushed the snow under him as he walked up beside Thor. Seeing Thor was worried distressed Hemidall because what gave Thor a cause for concern should give everyone a cause for concern. It took a lot for Thor to be worried.

"Asgard hath quite thee great beauty about it Hemidall. My heart aches grievously that we are all separated from its beauty. A dark and heinous crime hath been committed and so thee All-Father hath decided to see it be cleaned from Asgard's glorious walls. Still…."

Hemidall sighed as he placed his hand on Thor's shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze, " Thou feels a threat still looming on thee horizon. Dost what I say true?"

"Indeed. Something augurs ill Hemidall. And I feel we shalt soon be confronted by the fiend," Thor said his eyes growing smaller as he pierced deeper into Asgard. Then he heard the approach of a fast moving person through the snow. Turning around immediately Hemidall and the Thunder God saw a young Asgardian man running towards them. He fell into the ground in front of them with a thud. He raised his face up and it was covered in white snow.

"Lord Thor! Malekith and his foul elves attack our people!"

The shock in Thor was evident as he gripped his hammer, Mjolnir, tightly and took off into the air with Hemidall holding onto him tightly.

Malekith leaped over an Asgardian and while he was in the air he kicked a turned Asgardian in the back of the neck. The Asgardian warrior fell down to the ground and hit it hard. Malekith drove his sword into the Asgardian's back. The lord of the elves relished in this battle. Blood gave itself to the ground and screams gave the air company. Destroying these weak Asgardians was so deliciously sweet that Malekith couldn't get off the high of its sweet nectar.

An older Asgardian charged at Malekith with a large golden ax in hand. The man was older in years. He had a long gray beard and blue eyes that spoke of weariness. He wore weak leather armor and he moved slowly. Malekith laughed at this Asgardian's foolish attempt to attack him. The lord of the elves jumped into the air and bought his sword down on the Asgardian. Surprisingly the old coot threw up a shield to block Malekith's blow. The dark elf hadn't seen that hidden defensive weapon.

"I will not fall so easily elf!" the old Asgardian proclaimed proudly as he swung his ax at Malekith's head. The elf was too swift for such a slow blow to make impact. He merely ducked his head. As the man stumbled on his feet trying to maintain his balance, Malekith bent down and flung his sword upward into the man's stomach.

"Neither will I old man," Malekith laughed as the gray bearded man let out a gurgle and fell on the ground dead. Without a doubt Malekith could say that being in battle was like making love to him. In the midst of battle he lost himself and all that remained was the fiery rage and passion of war.

The lord of elves placed his black boot on the body of the dead man and laughed, "Foolish man. Why did you even try to fight me? All of your efforts were futile."

"Die elf!" a young Asgardian man said as he charged at a distracted Malekith. The man swung his scythe at the elf and grazed him on the arm. Malekith fell to the side and hit the dirt. As the man tried to drive his scythe into the ground to split open Malekith's chest a black boot knocked the weapon out of his hands. That boot had come from Malekith.

"Foolish boy!" Malekith yelled as he jumped up off the ground and grabbed the young Asgardian's scythe out of the air. The lord of the elves spun around decapitating his young opponent. The blood splattered all over Malekith's black armor, blue skin, and white hair.

"This is too easy," Malekith laughed loudly as he charged off into battle with the other battling Asgardians.

Thor landed on the ground with Hemidall behind him. He saw the battle taking place and his heart sank. His people were losing to Malekith and his elves. How could this be happening? Never before had the elves proven themselves to be this capable. Thor could hold back no longer. Battle was awaiting him.

"HO dark elves! Have at thee!" Thor yelled as he launched Mjolnir into a group of six elves that were charging at him. They were all dressed in black armor from the neck down. These elves hair was shaved down to barely anything. When Mjolnir made contact with these elves it dispersed them across a great area. Normally when a blow like that from Mjolnir would have killed these elves they were now only stunned. How could this be? Magic must be having a hand in their sudden newfound power.

Hemidall walked forward beside Thor and said to him, "I must say these elves hath become a great deal stronger."

"Indeed, but nonetheless they will fail!" Thor exclaimed as Mjolnir returned to him and he flew off into the air. From there he would have a better vantage point over the elves.

Meanwhile on the ground below Hemidall battled against a shorter elf that was wielding a large ax. Hemidall had a mace in his right arm and an axe in his left. A blow from his mace blocked the blow of the elf and swiftly swinging his own axe forward Hemidall was able to decapitate the dark elf.

Moving forward Hemidall saw the carnage the elves were creating and with a smile he said, "Battle has indeed come to me again!"

Four of Odin's priests, cloaked in white and armed with long gray swords, guarded the door of the temple that the Valkyrie had died in only two days before. Inside of the temple their fellow priests were performing a ceremony to purify the city and none were allowed in.

The leader of the Titrais gods, Skaris, looked up at the four priests from the bottom of the many stairs of the temple. He was going to get in there and confront who had wanted to confront for so long no matter who tried to stop him. Skaris had managed to keep himself hidden from the priests because his entire being was of a darker color. He wore a black body suit all the way to his neck and his many strands of black hair glistened in the dim light of Asgard. His face was a pale gray and it sunk in deeply, but his fully black eyes held a more menacing appearance than his face. Skaris's lips were thin much like his body.

Skaris would soon prove that appearances could be deceiving as he launched himself into the air and landed upon one of the priests like a black angel. The body of the priest fell to the ground with a thud. Skaris lifted his black boot up and sent it crashing down on the side of the priest's head. A disgusting crack followed and soon the other priests were upon Skaris.

Raising up an open palm, Skaris knocked two of the three approaching priests back with a magical invisible blast. The last he dispatched with a roundhouse that knocked the priest into a nearby wall. The priest hit the wall with such force that he made an indent in the brick. As he fell out of the indention he created Skaris delivered another kick square in the priests stomach. The man doubled over and fell out dead.

The other two having recovered from Skaris's blast rose up to attack the god. Lifting their swords high in the air they were preparing to attack the god, but before they had a chance Skaris attacked. His black eyes instantly turned a bright red and his hair began to billow wildly like it was a pack of snakes. The sword of the two priests turned to a green liquid and fell on their cloaks. The liquid quickly ate through the cloaks of the priests and devoured their bodies like a pack of ravenous wolves.

"You cannot hide forever Odin," Skaris said as he walked up to the door of the temple and touched with his middle finger. The stone and gold that made up that door melted away as if it were ice cream on a hot day. The door made a hissing noise of death as it dissolved away into a pile of gunk.

Skaris stepped over this pile of magically melted stone and gold with a passion in his heart. He was here for Odin and he would not be denied. Before this day was done Odin would answer for his sins and made to suffer for them.

Rage, fury, frustration, and anger all flowed through the field like the Nile across Egypt. Hemidall felt all these emotions inside of himself and used them. He channeled his anger into a ferocious blow that took off the arm of an elf that thought to attack him. Then he used the fury in him to fell three elves in one stroke from his axe. With his frustration he slammed his mace into the face of a fat elf and finally with his anger he cut an elf in half who had just slain an Asgardian boy.

Blood covered the body of Hemidall and as he rose triumphantly from his latest kill an arrow found it's way through Hemidall's neck. The keeper of the Rainbow Bridge fell down into the snow dead. The arrow had come from the leader of the elves, Malekith.

Knowing that they had done what they had come here to do Malekith yelled out to all of his troops, "Leave this forsaken place my elves! Asgard has suffered this day!"

Simultaneously all the elves let a cry of victory ring from their lips and they began to make their way back to their new home. They left behind them many corpses and much blood. They had indeed accomplished what they came here to do. They had broken Asgard and soon they would be broken even further.

Skaris walked down the dark hall with hate on his mind. He was focused and determined to find his target. The King of the Asgardians, Odin, would fall soon by the hand of Skaris. He would not leave this temple till he did.

"I'll find you Odin! You can't hide from me forever," Skaris exclaimed as his body moved down the hall like a shadow.

As he came to the door where Odin was performing the cleansing ritual three priests attacked Skaris. They were all wearing white robes and all of them had axes in both hands. They lifted their weapons up high and came down on Skaris, but they only hit air. The gangly god had left behind a shadow copy of himself and was now behind the three priests.

Opening his hand a black circle appeared and Skaris threw the circle out. As it flew across the bodies of the three priests it drained their life forces and killed them. Then using his mind Skaris redirected the circular disk into the door guarding Odin. The door exploded open widely and a gaping hole was left for Skaris to step through.

Stepping into the door Skaris saw a surprised Odin over the place where the dead Valkyrie had been found. Looking onto the black god Odin asked furiously, "Who dost thou be foul invader?"

"I'm a product of the Great Germination you have been trying to stop for so long Odin. My name is Skaris and I've come to make you pay for your sins," Skaris replied.

Odin knew good and well what Skaris was talking about. The World Tree was like any other tree and so it gave birth in what was known as the Great Germination. Normally other World Trees would sprout from the seeds of Yggardsil, but Odin had went about making sure that none of the seeds grew to become other World Trees. He didn't want there to be too many other realms to have to deal with. That would result in too many potential threats and other problems. So he simply eliminated them, but it seemed a seed had escaped his sight.

"Ahh yes Odin. Now you remember," Skaris said with a scowl.

"I stopped the Great Germination with only a pure intent. Hast thou no heart for reason?"

Skaris laughed and jumped high up into the air. He extended his hair and wrapped it around Odin's neck. The All-Father felt his neck being squeezed by Skaris's hairs. Odin fell to his knee and his body slowly began to transform into stone. Slowly from his ankle up his body changed to stone.

As Odin finished his transformation Skaris landed on the ground with a graceful leap. Looking down at the trapped body of Odin he laughed. The first part of a large plan had begun. Soon all of Asgard would fall.

Suddenly two ravens flew over Skaris's head. One of them cried out, "We're too late! The All-Father has already fallen!"

Before the raven had time to say any more Skaris blasted him with a yellow ball of energy that knocked the raven out of the sky. It fell to the ground with a thud. All of its feathers had been burnt off and his body was scorched. The great raven of Odin was dead.

The remaining raven, Hescamar, shrieked at the sight of his companion. Looking upon the god covered in black he said, "Don't hurt me! I'll do anything! I'm your humble servant!"

Hescamar came down from the air and landed on Skaris's shoulder. Skaris smiled and said, "Perhaps your servitude could be of advantage to me!"

Skaris turned around and walked outside of the temple. He had plans to make and only so much time to make them.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sins that Bring War Pt. 2 Maxims of Jasmine 

"Create war with only the intent of making peace from it."

The air smelt of blood and the mood was full of sorrow. It had been three days and the Asgardians were returning home according to Odin's command, but now they weren't returning joyously. You might have expected them to when coming to their newly purified kingdom, but alas they weren't. They had been locked in combat only a day ago with Malekith and his dark elves. The Asgardians had suffered many injuries and casualties in the battle. Among them was the great Hemidall.

Thor carried his old friend in his arms as he approached the city of Asgard. On his right were Amora and Brunnhilde. To the left of him was Balder. They lead the march to return to Asgard. Thor's heart with heavy and each step he took felt like he was trying to lift up a castle with his legs. Amora felt her lover's sorrow and her heart ached greatly for him. She wanted nothing more than to make him happy, but she knew of nothing she could do to fill the void he had in his heart. Not often did the Enchantress feel useless, but there was a time for everything.

Brunnhilde walked with her head held down. Blood was splattered all over her body and her sword was layered in dried up blood. Combat was never easy, but to lose someone close to you hurt immensely. The leader of the Valkyries was feeling this hurt now. Hemidall had been one of the constants in Asgard's tumultuous existence. He had always been there and for him to now be gone was beyond belief. She knew no words of comfort for anyone so she just continued her slow march with her head down.

Balder out of all the Asgardians kept his head held high. He knew that Hemidall would want it that way. He couldn't blame the other Asgardians for feeling sadness for this was a trying time, but Balder refused to show weakness. That was not his way of going about things. And besides many questions were flooding the mind of the great warrior. Why did Malekith choose to attack when he did? How did he know the Asgardians were in a self-imposed exile? All these questions and more beckoned at the thoughts of Balder.

"Tis thou troubled Balder?" a woman behind him asked. She had long black hair and her blue eyes shimmered with concern. She wore a red shirt and golden pants. She was wearing silver bracelets on each arm.

Balder saw tenderness in the young Asgardian woman that touched him. Reaching out he touched her rosy cheek gently and said, "I am no more troubled than my fellow Asgardian. I thank thee for thou concern child."

Meanwhile Thor looked over to Amora and asked, "Once we reach Asgard will thou watch over Hemidall whilst I tell my Father of this foul tragedy?"

Amora almost felt a tear come down her eye at the tone in Thor's voice. He was so hurt that it bled through his words. The God of Thunder hardly sounded the part now. He was vulnerable and aching deeply. Looking longingly into the eyes of the Thor she said, "Of course my love."

"I wonder if Malekith was behind my Valkyrie's brutal death. Dost anyone think this might be true?" Brunnhilde asked.

The Enchantress turned to look at the Valkyrie; "It makes perfect sense Brunnhilde, but perhaps a little too perfect."

With a cocked eye Brunnhilde wondered just what Amora meant. Not wanting Amora to think she was confused the leader of the Valkyries turned her eyes away from her. The eyes could convey any emotion and confusion could be seen quite easily. It was enough that she had Thor. She wouldn't let the woman get any other satisfaction out of her.

And so the Asgardians continued to walk with heavy hearts and a slow pace. After walking for another hour the glorious golden city of Asgard was in clear view. The towering silver castles and the golden homes. Asgard was a beacon of gold, silver, and every other rare jewel. It was a work of beauty and its people were glad to be back.

"HO! We hath returned home!" Thor proclaimed loudly. Brunnhilde, Balder, and everyone else with a sword raised it up high and yelled a cry of gladness.

Soon after the cry died down though another roar could be heard. This one was much more vicious and it was coming from within the city of Asgard. Looking outward the people of Asgard could see many moving figures. Someone had come to their home uninvited.

Thor's anguish and grief quickly turned into a fiery rage. Then another emotion overtook him just as quickly…fear. Looking over to Brunnhilde and Amora he said, "My father is in Asgard with only his priests for defense. He could be in great danger! Find him for me please!"

The two women nodded and Amora lifted both her hands high up in the air. Pink energy fell down from her hands like water from a fountain and surrounded the two women in the shape of a bubble. As the bubble completed itself the two women disappeared in a flash of pink light.

Looking at the approaching army Thor could see the dark elves of Malekith and a group of soldiers he had never encountered before. They were all seven feet tall and had ebony skin. They wore gray armor from neck to toe and along the armor they had white plating that was rough as sandpaper. The plating was in the shape of bones. The pupils of these men were white and in the shape of a skull. Blackness surrounded that skull. In their hands they carried broadswords that were about twice their normal length. These men were the Titraux, one of the armies of Skaris and the Titrais gods.

Setting down the body of Hemidall and lifting his hammer into the sky Thor yelled out a powerful cry, "Never give in to these foul beasts! Fight for victory! Fight for Odin! And most of all fight for Asgard!"

Mjolnir, the powerful weapon of the Thunder God, flew threw the air and struck one of the Titraux in the chest. The soldier went flying back into the air and knocked six of his fellow warriors to the ground before he came to a crashing stop. After colliding with the armored chest Mjolnir flew right back into the hands of Thor.

Balder was fighting against a dark elf as Mjolnir flew past him. The dark elf had an axe and shield to Balder's sword. Unfortunately for the elf he felt that was an advantage. As the elf came down with his axe towards Balder's shoulder the warrior dodged the axe swiftly. Spinning around he came up behind the dark elf and stabbed him in the leg. The dark elf fell down to the ground and yelled out in pain. Quickly Balder pulled out the sword from the elf's leg and decapitated his foe. Black blood splattered all over the armor of Balder and across his face.

"Die Asgardian!" an elf said as it leaped up in the air and kicked Balder in the head. The warrior went flying forward and landed in the dirt face first. The entire time he managed to hold onto his sword. If there was one thing Balder never did it was let go of his sword.

The elf was over Balder and was about to step on his head when Balder rolled across the ground and came up with his sword. With one stroke he cut off the arm of the elf. A howl of suffering came from the warrior as he gripped at the place where his limb use to be. All that was left now was a bloody stump that was gushing out blood. Backing away as Balder rose from the ground the elf felt only one emotion. He felt fear.

"Thou hast attacked my people for thine last time," Balder said angrily as he ran at the injured dark elf and cut his stomach wide open. Intestines fell to the ground and hit with a bloody splat. The dark elf barely realized what had happened to him before Balder cut off his head as well.

Looking outward Balder saw the battlefield laid out before him. Screams of anger, pain, and terror rang out through the air. Red liquid mixed with the brown soil of the ground. Entrails took their place beside the grass, plants, and shrubs.

"Why hast battle decided to become my people's companion?" Balder asked to no one in particular. His face curled inward at the sight of the battle his people were facing and he shook his head in despair.

Splattered all along the walls and floor of the temple corridor was blood, tattered clothes, and broken swords. Amora and Brunnhilde looked at the remains of an obviously intense battle with awe.

"It looks as if thee army has already found their way to the All-Father," Amora said as she stepped over the severed arm of a priest.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not," Brunnhilde said as she pulled her sword from her hilt.

The Enchantress and the Valkyrie made their way to the main room of the large temple. What they found inside it shocked them greatly. In the center of the room was Odin his flesh transformed into stone. A few feet away from the stone Odin was one of his ravens charred and burnt.

"By Surtur's sword," Amora gasped at the sight of the All-Father. She knew that whoever could do this must have possessed great power. A power that none of them could even begin to hope to have a grasp on. If Odin had fell who would be able to stand up against this new force?

"This augurs ill," Brunnhilde moaned as she got down on one knee in despair. She could only imagine how Thor would react to the news. Asgard was going to need everything it had to combat this new threat. Whatever this new threat was.

"Indeed it does. Shall we go and tell Thor?" Amora asked frightened at the thought of what his reaction might be.

Brunnhilde pulled out her sword and quickly and turned around. Looking at the approaching group of dark elves she said to Amora, "First we hath business to handle."

The Enchantress's eyes turned a bright blue color and her hair rose up into the air and began to billow violently. With a cold voice she said, "There is no need for swords here. I will finish this battle and quickly!"

The approaching five dark elves stopped suddenly in their tracks. They weren't able to move a single muscle in their entire body. They were frozen much like the statue Odin had become. Before they knew it they were all spinning in the air wildly and their world was out of control.

"How sad," Amora said shaking her head as a fiery red portal opened up above the spinning attackers. The dark elves could see a tiny glimpse of what awaited them on the other side of the portal. There were gnashing green demons that had mouths full of flesh and blood. One of the demons turned to the hole in the portal and yelled out with a vicious cry. Its mouth was full of serrated gray teeth and its tongue was long and blue.

Suddenly Amora's hair fell back to its original position and her eyes turned back to their emerald green. The dark elves went flying up into the portal with a sickening sucking noise. You could hear their screams of fright as the portal closed with a loud boom.

"Was all that truly necessary Amora?" Brunnhilde asked as she walked up beside the Enchantress. Unlike the rest of the Asgardians Amora didn't have a single drop of blood on her body. She had used her magic as an offensive weapon unlike the rest of the Asgardians who had to be more physical. That in a way made Amora elegant and haughty all at once.

"Dost thou question my actions?"

"YES!" Brunnhilde said with a forceful tone.

Amora laughed softly as she said; "There is indeed fire in thou Brunnhilde, but we hath no time for a fight this day. Thor must be told of thee All-Father's condition."

Thor had just finished snatching Mjolnir out of the air when a dazzling green light appeared behind him. The light looked like a priceless emerald amongst the red laden snow of the battlefield. Out of the light stepped two women Thor held very dear. It was Brunnhilde and Amora.

"HO! What be the state of my father?"

The two women's expressions fell at Thor's question. Brunnhilde walked forward and grabbed the Thunder God's shoulder. Looking into his eyes the leader of the Valkyrie said, "Odin hath been bewitched. He's a stone statue."

Thor let Mjolnir fall to his side. Shock filled him as he realized one thing. He was now the King of Asgard.

The black throne rose high into the air and on it sat the Titrais god Skaris. He was man of great power and even greater ambition. He would level all of Asgard and make it his toilet. Skaris had already made Odin pay of his pride and now he had one of his ravens, Hescamar, on his shoulder. The irony in that was too much for Skaris not to indulge in.

Almost a 100 feet away from Skaris three figures stepped through the large arched doors made of black diamond. The leader of the Titrais gods rose and walked down the flight of gray steps that were in front of his throne. As he neared the end of the stairs he stopped and waited.

His three visitors made their way across the narrow black bridge, which hovered above a river of bubbling magma, and as they reached the end of the bridge they bowed before Skaris. Any who entered the throne room of Skaris could not help but to bow. The room told you without a doubt that Skaris was a god of power and ruthlessness. All along his ebony walls were weapons covered in dry blood and the stuffed bodies of his fallen foes.

"Rise up all of you!" Skaris commanded. All of them rose up at the same time and they did with rapid speed. Each of them feared Skaris and who could blame them? Any man that defeated Odin as easily as he did was to be respected.

"My dark elves attack Asgard again along with the Titraux, milord," Malekith reported. The dark elf was clothed in a magical black mail that covered him from his neck down. He held his hand behind his back and he stood tall. The last thing he wanted to do before Skaris was to show fear.

"Good Malekith. Phase one of our plan has been completed. Now it is time to stage the next attack," Skaris said as he reached out and petted Hescamar gently. The raven didn't even flinch under the touch of Skaris. That surprised Malekith, Baba Yaga, and Jasmine, but then they realized Hescamar had been around men of power all his life. He had no fear of them.

"Are we to launch the next attack?" Jasmine asked. Skaris smiled at her gently. He loved the goddess's pecan colored skin and her curly chocolate hair. The sleeveless pink midriff and the long pink skirt that descended past her feet made the juices flow in Skaris. He wanted to have Jasmine, but she was the consort of Kovar. And Kovar was Skaris' younger brother. He would never do family like that. He honored family above all things except for victory.

Making a glass of red wine appear in his hand Skaris took a sip before he replied, "Yes you are to lead the next attack. I want you Malekith to take some more of your elves and use them in combination with my dragon warriors, the Titrain."

"Soon all of Asgard will crumble and we shall rule it with a mighty fist," Baba Yaga proclaimed excitingly.

Skaris nodded in agreement. Turning his back to the three he commanded, "Destroy as much as you can. If you are inevitably defeated, as I suspect you will be, do not fret. For with each defeat the mighty Asgard will break further and further. In time it will be ripe for the taking. Now go!"

Amora rested her head on Thor's chest as she said, "Thee foul dark elves and their new allies hath been beaten back, but fear plagues my heart. What of thee?"

Thor sighed, "Thou is not alone in this feeling milady. Something dark lurks ahead for glorious Asgard."

"And thou people of the Golden Realm are already suffering," Amora said as she looked out into Asgard and saw burning buildings, crushed homes, scattered belongings. All of this was the result of the ransacking of the dark elves and this new army calling themselves the Titraux. Just who were the Titraux and what did they want? Would they be ceaseless in their attempt to destroy Asgard?

**Next Issue: Loki, Red Norvell, and Beta Ray Bill show as the battle against the Titrais gods intensifies. **


	3. Chapter 3

The Sins that Bring War Pt. 3 The Book of Lords 

"War is the greatest of all revolutionaries. It can do in a few minutes what would take most other things centuries to accomplish. It can level cities, destroy lives, build up others, make way for the new and leave the old in its wake. All this war can do."

Thor helped moved the wreckage of what was once an enormous golden statue of his father. The statue showed his father, Odin, holding his magical spear in one hand and miniature replica of Yggardsil in the other hand. He was in front of the line that was trying to pull the enormous statue off of a house that it had crushed. All the men had tied a rope around the waist of the statue and they were now trying to pull it. Behind Thor were Balder, the Warriors Three, and a few other Asgardian men of great strength. Even though Thor was now King of Asgard he was far from being above helping his people in their time of need. If anything that's when a King should do the most. When the people are in need of him.

The Golden Realm was in shambles much to the chagrin and dismay of Thor. After a ransacking by the Dark Elves and their new allies, the Titraux, Asgard was lying in the waste of its own destruction. There no worse fate Thor could think of for his beloved home. It was something that plagued the mind of the new King of Asgard constantly. How could have everything changed so fast? Every Asgardian from the young to the old was asking themselves this question. Only five days ago all of Asgard was a shimmering jewel in the minds of many and the All-Father was still king.

"Heave!" Thor yelled out as he pulled on the rope with all his might. He could feel the effort the rest of those behind him were putting out. Slowly but surely the golden statue of the All-Father began to move. Though even after three minutes of consistent heaving the statue had barely moved four feet. It was a disheartening sight for the hard workingmen.

"Thou needst a woman's touch in this affair methinks," Amora said smugly as she walked up to where Thor and the rest were busy catching their breaths on bended knee. The Enchantress had recently become involved with the Thunder God. If you had asked him many a year ago Thor would have confidently told you he would never be with Amora. Now things were different. Times had changed and then there was Sif. She was a matter to be discussed another day though.

Outstretching her hand the Enchantress began to mumble something unintelligible. Her hand began to glow a dull blue color. As her hand began to glow so did the statue of Odin. A dull yellow light surrounded the entirety of the statute. The statue began to rise up high into the air and it created quite the shadow. Slowly it began to move forward over the heads of Thor, Balder, and many other Asgardians. Amora finally deposited it in the pile of rubble that all other broken and wrecked things were being put.

The Thunder God walked up and put his hands on the Enchantress's shoulders. With a grin he said, "Thou help is much appreciated Amora, but…"

"Thou would rather be big and strong and pull the statue on thou own. I understand my King," Amora said playfully as she kissed Thor on the cheek and moved on to help a group of Asgardian children move a piece of a roof that blocked the youth from their toys. Thor touched his cheek and looked over at Amora. There was much more to the woman than he had ever thought. He had always written her off as a beauty that was uncaring and cold when she was in fact quite loving. You just had to know how to approach her.

Suddenly blackness overtook the entire kingdom of Asgard. It was the kind of blackness that sent a chill up your spine as you saw it. It was the kind of blackness that made you want to go to a corner and hide. Thor looked up and saw a hundred flying dragons. A gray skinned man mounted each dragon. The warriors had a fierceness etched on their faces that told the King of Asgard they were only here for one thing. They wanted to fight. Thor would not find himself unequal to the challenge.

"Asgardians to arms!" Thor yelled as he took off into the air. Mjolnir was carrying him right to one of the dragon warriors. The enchanted hammer slammed right into the head of the dragon. It knocked the monster out cold and the beast began to fall towards the ground. The warrior on the dragon's back jumped off the dragon with a blue sword in his hand. Flinging himself in the direction of Thor the warrior swung his sword at the Thunder God. The weapon grazed Thor across the shoulder drawing the slightest bit of blood.

Thor reached out and grabbed the warrior's shoulder. He flung the warrior towards the ground at a much faster rate than he would have gone originally. The gray skinned, heavily tattooed warrior hit the ground with a sickening crack. A group of children had witnessed Thor's battle with the warrior and cheered on their new king.

The cheers of the children never reached the ears of Thor. His mind was focused on vanquishing these dragon riders who had come to invade his kingdom. There was no doubt in his mind that these dragon riders had a connection to the armored warriors who had ransacked the Golden Realm nay too long ago. The soul of the King of Asgard was tired of these attacks. He would end them here and now.

"Have at thee!" Thor cried as he flung Mjolnir into the air. The mystical weapon struck one of the dragon riders in the chest and sent him flying into one of his compatriots. With one swing the King of Asgard had disposed of two dragon riders.

"No one harms the Titrain and survives for long!" one of the dragon riders proclaimed as he pulled out a hollow piece of wood. Sliding a tiny yellow dart into the piece of the wood the warrior blew on one end of the stick with all of his breath. Flying at a tremendous pace the dart struck Thor right in the back of his neck.

"ARGHHH!" Thor yelled out as the dart lit his body on fire. Every inch of his large frame felt like Surtur's eternal flames were consuming it. The Thunder God could barely contain himself. He began to fall towards the ground rapidly as the pain ultimately overtook his very senses. Thor could no longer tell up from down, and left from right.

Amora the Enchantress could only watch as her lover fell from the sky his mighty roar nearly shattering it. What could have caused him such pain? Who were these dragon attackers? How could they be stopped? She wasn't even quite sure that the Asgardian people were ready to stop them. The people of the Golden Realm had suffered through so much lately that the Enchantress honestly wasn't sure if her people could handle anymore. Though she had to take her mind off of these things and focus on helping Thor.

Abandoning herself to the love she had for Thor, Amora lifted her hands high up into the air and began to chant inaudibly under her breath. The more she chanted the brighter color red her hands began to glow. From afar one could see that the body of the King of Asgard was glowing as well. The Enchantress continued to chant until the body of Thor fell safely to the ground. Amora's spell had broken Thor's fall and took away most of the pain he had felt. Wiping the sweat off of her forehead she said to herself, "I nay think this can get any worse."

"Abbreviating the life of this one shall be a great pleasure," Jasmine smiled as she walked up behind an unsuspecting Amora. She would rid Asgard of one of their most powerful wizards and they're power would be greatly hurt. For in this war Asgard would need every advantage they could pull to their side. And Jasmine was only about to put one more dent into Asgard.

Aberration took the mind of Amora. She felt something jumble her mind. A powerful force was near her. Turning around the Enchantress spied the form of a beautiful woman before a pink energy blast hit her in the abdomen. After the blast had struck her Amora crumpled to the ground. Dizziness filled her senses like an overflowing wine cup. Confusion was the only definite for the sorceress at that moment.

"Abhorrent winch!" the Enchantress exclaimed as her senses came back to her. Looking up from the ground Amora found herself trapped in a pink force field. It was a tiny field. She could only stand up and remain stationary. Other than that she would have to kneel down. Whoever attacked her had succeeded in doing something that had rarely been done. They had caught Amora off guard. Could love have made Amora less of the ruthless woman she had once been? And if it did what had it just cost her?

"According to my master you and yours are an abhorrent people. So for a disgusting people I have prepared a disgusting punishment," Jasmine smiled wickedly. Her eyes suddenly glowed neon yellow. At that moment Amora felt something hit her head. The force field was so small she couldn't even reach up to feel what had just made contact. Jasmine had intended it to be that way. The thing that had touched Amora was a green slime. The slime would continue to fall on Amora until the force field was completely filled. Then the slime would turn into flames and burn Amora to the bone, but the worse was yet to come. The beauty of the force field was that it would heal the Enchantress and make suffer the same process over and over again.

Ache overtook Balder's heart as he saw what had happened to Amora. He would have went to her aid if he could have, but shortly after the dragon riders made themselves known the dark elves of Malekith attacked yet again. Balder along with a large group of Valkyries were holding back the elves as best as possible. The two groups had proven themselves to be too evenly matched. Balder had one person on his mind. He wanted to face Malekith and end his life once and for all. He would do it for Hemidall and all the other Asgardians who had died because of Malekith's forces.

"Acquaint yourself with my sword Balder! For it will be the last thing you'll ever see," Malekith laughed as he slashed off the arm of a Valkyrie and tossed her aside like she was nothing.

Across the battlefield Balder saw the ruthless of Malekith and his blood boiled. He began to run as fast as he could to where the leader of the dark elves was waiting for him. As he ran the Asgardian yelled out, "Today thou willst learn why I am called Balder the Brave!"

The swords of the two warriors clashed violently. Sparks flew from both weapons. Both the wills of Malekith and Balder would not be swayed in this furious match. Gritting his teeth the dark elf said, "Yield Balder! Thou cannot win!"

"Never fiend!" Balder replied as he pushed all the harder against Malekith's sword. Threats would not deter the Asgardian. He would destroy Malekith once and for all. Balder the Brave would earn his namesake today.

Malekith pulled back his sword and flipped over Balder. The Asgardian fell forward as his sword hit nothing but air. As Malekith landed he attempted to stab Balder in the back, but his opponent had kicked his leg out backwards and struck Malekith in the stomach. The sword of the dark elf slashed into Balder's cape, but touched no flesh. As Balder turned around to be face to face with Malekith he threw his elbow into the dark elf's nose.

Acute pain flooded through Malekith's head as blood flowed down his nose and from a cut on his lip. That was the least of his pain though. As his head snapped back from Balder's blow the god had quickly thrust his sword into Malekith's stomach. It was like a fire had spread through his body the moment that sword ripped through his flesh. The dark elf couldn't help, but to feel anger and spite towards Balder. Thor had always been the person Malekith had been wanted to be defeated by. He had never expected it to be Balder.

"Die remembering Asgard will not fall," Balder growled. He had hoped it would be the last thing Malekith would hear, but he was wrong. The body of Malekith flew off of Balder's sword and high into the air. A white light overtook the dark elf's body and all of his wounds disappeared. Then a sudden boom cascaded across the sky and Malekith was gone.

"RRRAAA!" Balder yelled as he threw his sword on the ground in frustration and anger. Malekith had escaped him when he was so close. He had nearly ended the live of the dark elf. Whoever was aiding Malekith was keeping a close eye on him. They weren't going to allow him to die anytime soon.

Thor's body lay in a crater still recovering from the dart that had poisoned his body so badly. If it hadn't been for Amora's magic he would be suffering much worse at the moment. Instead of pain all he felt was numbness. He would have to thank her for that whenever he got the chance.

Advancing on the crater that Thor was laying in was the old, decrypted woman known as Baba Yaga. She had long waited for this moment. The woman cloaked in black would rid herself of Thor this day. Striking while he was in a weakened position would assure Baba Yaga of victory.

Moving over the crater Baba Yaga looked down to make sure that Thor was indeed out of the fight. Bending over all she saw was Mjolnir. It collided with her face in a split second and knocked Baba Yaga to the ground. A magical being as old and powerful as Baba Yaga could hardly be hurt by one blow from Mjolnir. She had only been caught off guard. As she began to stand the old woman saw a sight she had hoped wouldn't fall upon her eyes this battle. It was of Thor floating in the air preparing his weapon for another blow.

Baba Yaga smiled as she saw Thor unleash Mjolnir. As it came to within a few feet of her it suddenly stopped in mid-air. The woman had trapped the weapon in an invisible mystical field. Using her power she turned the weapon back towards Thor and let it fly loose. The Thunder God would have moved out of the way of his weapon, but Baba Yaga was using her magic to hold him stationary. Mjolnir rammed into Thor's stomach knocking him back and sending him through one of the few remaining Asgardian towers. The rubble of the tower crashed down on Thor keeping him pinned under the rubble for an undeterminable amount of time.

Aloft in her emotion Baba Yaga didn't even feel the magic residue from the whirling red portal that opened up behind her. Out of that portal came three men who hadn't gazed upon beloved Asgard in some time. One of these men had been both a foe and ally to Thor many times over the years. He was a child of Asgard and of Odin himself. His name was Loki and he was the trickster god. And every trickster always came with a good deal of surprises up his sleeve. In this case it was the company that the trickster had bought that was the surprise.

The man to the right of Loki had proven himself worthy of holding Mjolnir. He had been a protector for his people and underwent grueling processes to become a power unlike any seen amongst his people before. He had defeated Thor in combat and so had been granted his own Uru hammer. It had been given the name Stormbringer. This noble man's name was Beta Ray Bill.

To left of Loki was a man who had also been worthy to possess Mjolnir. He had died and was forced to serve the god Set for some time, but when that entire affair was over he had been able to rest in peace. At least up until Loki resurrected him to help in this new war Asgard was embroiled in. This man's name was Red Norvell.

"Well, gentlemen dost thou suppose we came at thee right time?" Loki asked as he stepped out of the portal to see the carnage that had overcome Asgard.

Baba Yaga instantly turned her attention to the three gods that had made their way through the portal. Upon seeing Loki the old crone shrieked, "You! Thou has made a big mistake returning to Asgard!"

Loki held out a balled fist and out of it shot a powerful beam of energy that struck Baba Yaga in her wrinkly face. The old witch cried out in pain from the blast and fell to the ground. She had never expected Loki to be so powerful. Where had this newfound power come from? Baby Yaga was completely bewildered by the threat that Loki now posed to her.

Alternatives were out of the question for the trickster god. He knew exactly what he was going to do to Baba Yaga and he refused to be deterred from that direction. Walking over to Baba Yaga, who was holding her burning face, Loki touched on the crown of her head with his two forefingers. Loki's eyes flared up a bright orange and black energy arced throughout the god's entire body and into Baba Yaga's brain. The woman began to quake violently and her body began to emit smoke.

"Thou hast made a fatal mistake. Fooling with the Golden Realm is something beyond thou comprehension you old hag!" Loki yelled as the body of Baba Yaga exploded. Surprisingly there were no blood or entrails. There was only dust. The witch had been so old that dust was the only thing she could produce.

Jasmine spread her arms open wide as dozens of tiny energy butterflies flew out from her arms. Each of the butterflies made contact with something and exploded with the force of a hundred bombs. Fire and chaos were being created from the silhouettes of the gentlest creatures known to man. Jasmine was indeed a deadly beauty.

"No matter where you run Asgardians the Titrais gods will be there to destroy you all! So cower and hide! Do whatever pleases you…while you can," Jasmine laughed as she looked up to the sky and saw Stormbringer coming down towards her face. The hammer of Beta Ray Bill crashed into the goddess's face and she slammed into the ground.

By the time Stormbringer had returned to Beta Ray Bill the goddess was back up on her feet. Pink lightning was coming out of her eyes, fingers, and mouth. Looking up into the sky she flew up at a high speed towards Beta Ray Bill. When Jasmine crashed into Beta Ray Bill her body turned completely into pink lightning and surrounded itself around Beta Ray Bill's body.

The energy coursed through Beta Ray Bill's body and lit afire every one of his synapses. The scream that erupted from Beta Ray Bill's mouth couldn't be calculated by any measure of sound. His entire body was immersed in pain. Despite all of his pain there was one voice the warrior heard. It was that of Jasmine. "Do you feel that Beta Ray Bill? Remember this pain the next time you decide to unleash your hammer on me!"

Pink energy flew from Beta Ray Bill's body and assembled itself back into Jasmine. The goddess descended back to the ground and Beta Ray Bill's body crashed into a group of trees. Jasmine watched the warrior crash into the trees with delight. She had taught him lesson he wouldn't soon forget.

Jasmine was so busy in her gloating that she didn't even see Red Norvell's hammer flying into the air and hitting her in the face. The goddess went flying side wards and as she went cascading through the air Stormbringer came out from the wrecked trees and hit Jasmine in the back. The result was her flying through the air in an overwhelming confusion. As the goddess flew through the air lightning flew out from Stormbringer and made contact with Jasmine.

"ARGHH!" Jasmine yelled out as the godly lightning ripped through her body. She could feel her energy being drained. There was only one option left for Jasmine. It was what Skaris had told her would eventually happen. Jasmine was going to have to retreat.

Using whatever magical energy she had left Jasmine teleported away in a flash of dazzling pink light. As she teleported away her voice gave one last booming order.

"RETREAT!"

As the Titrain and the dark elves heard this order they fled by air and by land. The order of Jasmine had been given and they would follow it. For an order from Jasmine was ultimately an order from Skaris and he was not to be disobeyed…ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Sins that Bring War Pt. 4**

**Tome of Mages**

"Dealing with magic is an art of a different kind. Those who deal in magic usually only come in two varieties. Those who seek to do good with their powers and those who wish to create destruction. Most do not find out which kind of sorcerer they are dealing with until it is too late."

The Golden Realm is taking a much-needed rest. They have suffered so much as of late that their bodies are in dire need of rest less they fall apart. Even Asgardians could only take so much punishment at a time. Only a few days ago the sleeping Golden Realm would be alit with flickering lights and the shine of its dazzling buildings. Now all that could be seen was nothing but darkness. A forlorn darkness that showed the anguish of a people.

On the top of one of the few remaining silver towers of Asgard a portal opened. A devilish man and his female compatriot stepped through the gateway. The man had seen the devastation Asgard had suffered a hundred times over. The realm from which he came was full of destruction and chaos. It's what made the Limbo what it was. Seeing the much-famed Norse Gods in such a state gave Belasco a reason to pause, but only for a moment. He was here on business and nothing was going to make him lose focus.

"Do you think they need our help?" Magik asked sarcastically as she swung her head to move her long blonde hair out of the way of her eyes. Hanging down from her side was the sorceress's weapon of choice, the Soulsword. She had a great desire to use this weapon in the coming days and a place like Asgard just meant bloody battles were heading her way.

Belasco laughed menacingly at Magik's question, "Do you even need to ask?"

Besides for Belasco and Magik there was only one other person awake in Asgard this night. It was the ruler of the Asgardians, Thor. Kneeling down before the stone statue that was once his father the Thunder God was deep in prayer. He hoped Odin would be able to hear his pleas. Life for Asgard had been troubled as of late and Thor found himself at a loss. The next move in this war for survival was eluding the son of Odin.

"Father guide me. Hemidall hath fallen by the hand of foul Malekith. Amora t'is trapped in an endless torture chamber and though Loki hath returned I doubt his motive for doing so," Thor said as he looked unto the stone form of Odin.

Odin's entrapment had not come without cost. Him being stuck in stone had caused many of the mystical barriers that he created to begin dissolving. Asgard was becoming more and more vulnerable with every hour. Malekith had already made his move. Who was next? Surtur or perhaps Ymir. Thor did not know so he continued to pray and hoped his father might be able to give him some kind of sign.

Belasco and Magik made their way through the dirty streets of Asgard. What had once been the cleanest of the Nine Worlds was now full of wreckage and trash. The site hardly bothered Belasco and Magik. The trash of their world was the burned and boiling skin of demons. So while most Asgardians now saw their Golden Realm as filthy the two residents of Limbo felt differently.

"This is quite the beautiful place," Magik said looking up at one of the last statues of Odin left standing. She saw what were the few remaining pieces of architecture and was awed by it.

"Beauty doesn't mean strength. You should know this Magik," Belasco scolded as he constantly scanned the area to make sure no Asgardian was aroused from their sleep and caught sight of them.

"So you now consider the Asgardians weak? Sounds foolhardy to me," Magik scoffed. She didn't like for Belasco to try and act as if he were her teacher. The woman had proven herself a capable warrior and sorceress. And if Belasco continued to take her lightly she would have to show him why so many had died at the end of her Soulsword.

"I never said weak child. I just think they are wounded and have too much pride to admit it," Belasco said trying to dampen the tense mood he could sense beginning to arise. He didn't want to anger Magik. She had quite the nasty temper as far too many demons had learned.

"Making them perfect putty in your hands. Thor is one of strong will though. How shall you sway him?"

"I won't have to. His people will sway him."

Astlin stood up and overlooked the sunrise that was falling over Asgard. His people had made it through the night and now it was time to wake them for a glorious day. It was a day that would go down in the books of the Golden Realm. For this is the first time someone besides Hemidall would blow the horn to awake Asgard in eons.

And as Loki looked on he couldn't be more proud of his son. The newly crowned King of Asgard hardly wanted his beloved goat to give birth, but the need was great. Someone had to take Hemidall's place and only a new god was the answer.

None of the Asgardian females wanted to bear children so a dilemma was quickly presented before the gods. Loki of course being the master of tricks that he is thought up something that would appease everyone except his brother, Thor. For Loki now knew that as long as he had the other Asgardians on his side he could pester and annoy his brother till the end of time itself.

So using his magic and a certain prized animal of Thor, Loki created Astlin.

"Why dost thou hesitate? Blow thy horn and make history."

"I do not hesitate father. I only realize the great legacy that is being passed on to me," Astlin said as he looked down at the horn, which had only a few days ago belonged to the great Hemidall. No except him has ever blown this horn and now Astlin was going to take his place. In all of his very short life Astlin had never been afraid this much.

"Forget t'is legacy. Hemidall was nothing. Thou shalt be great!"

"Father, your praise only makes me blowing this horn all that much harder," Astlin exclaimed. He understood the fact that his father was proud of him, but Loki wasn't helping calm his anxiety any.

"Fine I'll go," Loki huffed as he vanished in a blazing glory of white light.

"Here we go," Astlin said to himself as he put the horn to his lips and blew. He was now the Keeper of the Rainbow Bridge and he would not fail Hemidall.

As he blew that horn he could feel all of Asgard wake from their slumber. It was as if when he blew the horn he became one with the Golden Realm. Astlin was truly the guardian of the Rainbow Bridge now.

Even as the horn of the Rainbow Bridge blew for the first time in many days Thor continued to pray before his father. The King of Asgard was in need of counsel and he prayed in the hopes that the man he once called All-Father could provide it.

"Ask and your prayers will be answered," a voice said as the door to the chamber slowly creaked open.

"Who enters here?" Thor asked angrily as he grabbed hold of Mjolnir. He knew that the intruder was not one of his Asgardians for he did not speak in the tongue of the Golden Realm. Also he heard two sets of footsteps so he knew that someone was trying to remain unnoticed.

Turning around swiftly Thor found himself staring at the lord of Limbo and his female partner. Belasco had a smile on his face that was equivalent to listening to a chorus of evil. The Thunder God knew that there was no way that the demon lord was here for a noble purpose. He ought to smite him where he stood, but if Belasco had wanted to attack him he could have done it long ago.

"What dost thou want?" Thor questioned as he pushed a few locks of his golden blonde hair away from his face.

"Simply put I want to help," Belasco replied opening his arms wide in a gesture of friendship. Quickly ending the gesture he began to walk closer to Thor. Magik followed behind him with hand close to her Soulsword. Unlike the lord of Limbo she wasn't so foolish to believe that the King of Asgard might not lash out at them. Fortunately for the female warrior nearly everything in the Golden Realm had some degree of magic in it. The Soulsword was in heaven for it was in an environment where its true potential could be used.

"Foul demon I dost warn to not dare play me with thou trickery!" Thor exclaimed. A vein began to bulge slightly from his forehead and the muscles on his arms began to ripple. He had enough with Malekith and his ilk. The King did not need Asgard to have another foe to deal with.

Belasco threw his arms up in a show of innocence. Laughing lightly he said, "I bear no malice to you Thor. I simply wish to offer you aid. Any fool can see that Asgard is in shambles. All I do is simply offer you my aid. Why would you refuse it?"

"Asgard dost not need thou help for your aid is foul and corrupt like the maw of Fenris. Leave before I smote thee!" Thor yelled pulling out Mjolnir and raising it into the air.

"Seriously Thor get a grip. Your kingdom is being wrecked and your meager army can't fight alone. I don't blame you for wanting Belasco's help. He is quite the piece of scum, but you need him. I know it and you know it," Magik said finally breaking her time of remaining silent. She had decided to let Belasco try and convince Thor, but if he couldn't do it she would come in.

Breathing deeply Thor put Mjolnir back down to his side. He hung his head a little lower, "Thou is right Magik. I shalt let the people of Asgard choose whether they want thou help Belasco."

"Fine with me. I'm sure they'll say yes," Belasco said confidently as he turned away from Thor. His red cape billowed in the air as he walked out of the door. Asgard would have no choice, but to accept his help. Otherwise they would be under the boot of their attackers in a matter of days.

Thor growled as Belasco walked out of the door. That man infuriated him to no end. Looking down at Magik he said, "Why dost thou work with him?"

"Whoever said I did," Magik said coldly as she created a stepping disk behind her and walked on it. She disappeared in a blaze of yellow light.

Thor looked over the large crowd and felt an immense swell of pride. These were the people of the Golden Realm and from their liveliness he could tell they were eager to hear what he had to say. He could only hope that once he presented Belasco's offer to the people that they would make the right choice. Regardless, Thor would carry out their choice no matter what road it lead to.

"My people hear me!" Thor bellowed as all the chatting of the people came to a halt. All eyes moved up towards their King. They would hang on his every word. The Thunder God now knew how his father felt as ruler.

"An offer hath come to my attention. The demon lord, Belasco, wishes to aid our kingdom with his armies! I toldst the demon that only the people of mighty Asgard couldst make such a hefty decision. If thou is in favor then give me yea. If thou be against then give me nay," Thor explained.

"If thou be against speak now."

There was a slight, nearly inaudible nay from the crowd. That sunk Thor's heart low though he did not show it. He did not want his people to think that their King was disappointed in them.

"If thou be for be speak now."

A deafening cheer went up from the people of the Golden Realm. From afar Belasco and Magik were watching the reaction of the people from the tower which they had arrived. Towers of white appeared on Belasco's face as he caught wind of the obvious decision of the Asgardian people. From afar Magik could see the look of disdain on Thor's face. She shook her head in sympathy for Thor. The god of thunder only wanted to do what was right and noble for his people. Now Belasco had manipulated him into a corner and made him accept his help.

"Tell me Balder. Was it a right choice I made today?" Thor asked as he looked out on the setting sun.

"Indeed milord. For nothing can be better than unity amongst thou people," Balder replied. He understood Thor's woe at taking the help of Belasco, but there was one simple fact. The armies of Asgard were dwindled and Belasco's demons could provide much needed numbers. Even as they spoke the forces of Belasco were occupying certain crucial areas of Asgard.

"Perhaps thou is right Balder, but a great pang rings in my heart. I feel that our woes hath only begun," Thor sighed as he continued to stare at the twilight oversetting his kingdom.

Skaris laid back in his throne. He held a cup full of Titrais wine high in the air. Tonight was glorious for him. Together his forces and those of Malekith's had bought the Asgardians low. Now only a few actions remained to be taken that would ensure his victory over the Golden Realm. Nothing would stop him from making the lackeys of Odin pay for what they did to so many of the World Tree's seeds. All of them deserved death as their only fate. Any group of people willing to commit such wholesale slaughter was a group to be abhorred.

"The time grows close. Things must be set in motion," Skaris said holding out his hand. Scarlet light began to surround his hand and in a few seconds four of the Titrais gods appeared before him.

"What is it you desire of us master," White Borimae asked as kneeled down using his long white staff for leverage. The god's long white hair touched the black ground of Skaris's throne room.

"Rise White Borimae. Right now is not the time for formalities," Skaris laughed gently as he commanded the god to rise with a wave of his hand.

Red body armor clanked loudly as Yeldar stepped forward. His glowing yellow eyes spoke of an intensity that Skaris couldn't help, but to admire. The man was quite the brute. Yeldar's last weighing without his body armor came in at nearly 800 pounds. Though not a single ounce of all of that was fat. Pure muscle made up Yeldar and his armor only helped to increase his strength.

Taking a sip of his drink Skaris said, "Yeldar I have a special task for you, White Borimae, and Kovar. You three will kill Thor! Bring his head to me! Smear his blood across Asgard for all I care. Just make sure he's not around to rule."

"Yes, master. Surely Thor's death will throw Asgard into asunder and disarray," Yeldar smirked.

"Unfortunately it won't do that. Loki is next in line and he would simply take over. Thor's death would do one thing though. It would weaken the resolve of Asgard even more and fear would strike their puny hearts," Skaris chuckled.

"Your will be done Skaris," Kovar said as he raised his hand to his broad chest in a show of allegiance.

"And what of me my master? What do you require from me?" a olive skinned woman wrapped in a emerald cloak.

"You Eliza will lead of Titraux to the Plains of Umin in Asgard. Their forces are weak there and it will give us quite the avenue to finish off the fools once and for all," Skaris promised.

Dropping her cloak Eliza revealed her true garments. In her hands she held two black Assyrian daggers. Attached to her side were golden sais. A golden chest plate with a symbol of a black lion on it had been given to her by Yeldar as a birthday gift. It made Eliza a much more deadlier warrior. Despite being quite the accomplished warrior Eliza was also extremely skilled in the arts of magic. She had studied under the best wizards in all of Titrais. Proving herself worthy of her teachings had been quite the task, but the sorceress had lived up to it. Now she was one of Skaris's most trusted lieutenants.

"I will your army and I will crush Asgard. In your name!" Eliza roared her short brown hair suddenly flaring up into a golden fire.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Sins that Bring War Pt. 5**

**Eliza's Book**

"It takes years to forge a person into a great warrior. It only takes seconds to strike him down. Centuries go into the building of a powerful kingdom. Only a few days will bring it crashing down. What does this say? The power of destruction will always overwhelm creation."

The Plains of Umin had been stirring with activity. It was one of the many places where Belasco had sent his demons to assist the Asgardian troops. So far the past few days had been spent with the two armies trying to get a feel for how the other operated. Asgardians and demons of Limbo fought their battles in two entirely different ways. Communication would usually resolve a problem such as this, but even that had been a problem. The demons spoke in such a tongue that the Asgardians had a hard time deciphering it and vice versa. Nonetheless having two confused armies standing together was a far better choice to one nearly broken army.

"What dost ye think of the demons?" a soldier asked one of his childhood friends as he sharpened his sword.

"A foul lot they are, but any that wouldst help Asgard in such dire times hath earned a place in Valhalla," the friend replied.

"Thou is right, but I will feel much better when Loki arrives with the Valkyries."

"Indeed," the friend laughed heartily.

Suddenly the sound of swords clashing could be heard and an older Asgardian came over to where the two soldiers were sitting. "Take to arms brethren! Asgard is under attack!"

"Attack my warriors! Leave no Asgardian standing!" Eliza commanded to her troops as she leaped off of her white horse with her Assyrian blades in hand. Eagerly throwing herself into battle she was soon confronted by a demon.

"Die woman!" the creature hissed as he flew through the air. Eliza threw one of her blades and it struck the creature square in the head. It went skidding across the ground. The Titrais goddess walked over to the demon and took back her blade, which was now covered in oozing black blood.

"Demons? What are they doing here? Has Asgard resorted to black magic?" Eliza asked herself as she looked out onto the battlefield. She hadn't been expecting demons and neither had her forces. They would handle it though and ultimately be the victors.

"Your victory is short lived woman," another demon hissed as it launched through the air and landed atop Eliza. With his claws he slashed a deep wound across the woman's shoulder. Eliza rolled out of the way of the demon's other hand and kicked it in the stomach. As the skinny red demon flew backwards she flung one of her blades into the neck of the creature.

"I grow tired of these loathsome brutes," Eliza said calling back her knife to her hand with magic. Hearing a hissing noise the goddess quickly turned around to find herself facing three identical demons. They all had light blue skin with red veins bulging out all across their bodies. Long blonde hair reached down to their ankles and one white-eye poked out of their stomachs.

"We tire of you as well," all three demons said in unison as yellow streaks of flame came out of their eyes and struck Eliza. She cried out in pain as her very body was filled with the echoes of a thousand demons. The magic was enough to drive the goddess insane. How could she withstand it? Falling to one knee Eliza grabbed her head in agony.

Eliza knew of no escape, but yet an escape came anyway. One of her Titraux warriors shot off three arrows each striking the backs of the demons and piercing their eyes, which was the source of their magic. Falling to the ground the three demons crumbled into brown dust that blew into the wind. Eliza nodded to her warrior in appreciation. Slowly she rose to her feet her eyes filled with the rage of a thousand stormy oceans.

"Die foul demons! You shall true pain by the hands of a true worker of magic!" Eliza bellowed as her voice took on an echo and carried across the battlefield. Black lightning rained down upon the many assorted demons throughout the battlefield. The lightning had different effects for the many different demons. The skinny red ones were turned into stone and the blue ones who had caused Eliza so much harm turned into locusts. The tiny green ones with the sharp teeth got blown inside out. Brutality was being spread across the battlefield and Eliza did not show the slightest remorse. For after all, demons were soulless. They deserved no pity.

"Thou magic is as foul as thou people," came the voice of Loki from the air. He was on horseback and had about three hundred Valkyries behind him. Before Eliza had time to prepare any sort of magical defense Loki threw down four red globes of energy. One struck in the chest, two in the head, and the last on her knee. Each globe took a good bit of Eliza's strength. Now Loki could move in for the killing strike.

Leaping off of his horse Loki went flipping into the air and landed in front of a staggering Eliza. Reaching out with one hand Loki shot Eliza in the chest with another blast of energy. Loki repeated the attack five times more before Eliza finally erected a shield in the form of an illusionary black dragon that surrounded her body.

'Thou magic tis weak girl! Thou now faces true power!" Loki yelled as orange bolts flew from his eyes and destroyed the dragon defense as if it were glass. The Trickster God had expected more from Titrais's greatest sorcerer. Needless to say, he was quite disappointed.

"If it's a fight you want my dear I'll give it to you," Eliza smiled splitting into three versions of herself. The three women that were one began to spin around Loki to throw off the magician's aim. Eliza had hundreds of blades fly from her chest plate and all of them struck Loki dead on. The blades didn't harm Loki physically though, but attacked him magically.

Loki's strength was quickly drained from him and he fell to the ground. The god faded into nothing as a shocked group of Valkyries and Asgardians watched onward. The Trickster God had seemingly fallen in battle and tired Eliza gloated over where his body once was.

The soldiers of the Golden Realm stood shocked at the seeming defeat of Loki. They could barely move a muscle until one brave Valkyrie called out, "Fight! Fight!"

A war cry went up from Asgard and the battle was once again joined though the Asgardians were brave they were greatly outnumbered without the aid of the demons. They were fighting a losing battle and they knew it. Yet, they fought on anyway. It was in their blood and it was all they knew how to do.

"Continuing this battle is foolish Asgardians! Cease your resistance and I might spare your lives," Eliza offered as she rose up into the air and blue flames poured out from her breastplate onto the battlefield. Many a warrior was lit ablaze by the witch's unnatural fire.

"Never foul woman!" a far off Valkyrie cried as she shot Eliza in the lower back with two poison tipped arrows. The female warrior hoped the arrows had pierced deep. While she had never been a fan of Loki she hardly wanted to see him be destroyed by one of these dark invaders. The Trickster would have his vengeance this day.

The Valkyrie got her wish as indeed the arrows did pierce deep. Eliza let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground. Slowly her world began to whirl wildly around her. Things began to fade and meld together. First it was her sight, then her hearing, and finally all consciousness disappeared.

"Eliza has fallen!" the same Valkyrie cried triumphantly as she flew high over the curled up body of the goddess when four arrows from two Titraux all made impact on the high rider's back. The woman fell off of her horse and to the ground dead.

Despite their leader being out of the battle the Titraux continued to fight on with deadly precision. They were born and bred warriors. When one comrade fell in battle the rest simply took up the slack. The Titraux lived by this rule and they were displaying it well this day. Skaris would indeed be proud of his warriors.

One Asgardian warrior carrying only a large axe was determined to send Skaris's warriors back to him in pieces. The warrior's name was Ganim and he had proven his courage this day. Enough arms and legs to make a castle of flesh had been collected by Ganim's bloody axe on this battlefield.

"Get back foul creatures!" Ganim roared as he lifted his axe high into the air and into a crowd of Titraux. Pieces of arms, heads, entrails, and legs went flying up into the air like a menagerie of wounds in the sky.

"You are nothing Asgardian!" one Titraux yelled as he bravely jumped into the path of Ganim's axe. The blue skinned warrior ducked the large weapon and came up with an arrow in Ganim's stomach. Ganim continued to fight on as if he had never been wounded and chopped off the Titraux's head.

One Valkyrie landed beside Ganim after he had mangled most of the Titraux in his surrounding area. Pushing her blood matted black hair out of her face she said, "The order hath been given to fall back."

"What?" the diminutive Ganim asked furious, "Asgardians do not run!"

"We shalt today my friend. Asgard needs soldiers. Preferably not dead ones. Too many of my sisters hath fallen and the same applies to your brothers," the Valkyrie said taking to the sky once more.

Ganim groaned and pulled the arrow from his stomach without any effort as he began to head towards where all the other troops were congregating. The Plains of Umin had been lost.

"My lord the Plains of Umin hath been taken over by Eliza," the Grand Vizier of Asgard informed as he walked into the room with his head held high. His long blue gown seemed to float along the ground as if he had no legs. The yellow amulet on the man's forehead glowed brightly. The Grand Vizier of Asgard had long served Odin and was still getting use to Thor being king. Once Thor had to show him respect. Now he bowed to the boy like a slave.

"By my Father's beard!" Thor yelled slamming his fist on his armrest. Whenever his kingdom seemed to make a gain in this war they took a step back.

"What dost thou wish for me to do?" the Vizier asked.

"Bring Red Norvell and Balder the Brave to me," Thor commanded as he sat deep in thought. The Golden Realm was crumbling around him and he didn't know what to do.

"Already here golden boy. What you need?" Red Norvell said walking into the throne room with his hammer in his right hand. His arms were crossed across his chest as if he were itching for a fight.

"I wish ye to go to Belasco and ask for a contingent of his demons. Then I wish for thou to gather a small contingent of Asgardian warriors. Thy knows well the importance of the Plains of Umin. Thou must take them back. Find Balder the Brave and request his help," Thor ordered as he leaned forward slightly in his throne. Red Norvell could see weariness in his friend's eyes. They sunk low and seemed almost dimmer. Thor use to be one of the biggest partiers around, but Norvell could see that war had taken its effect. The responsibilities of a king were great and Thor had to bear them alone.

"Alright man. I'll do as you ask. Just take care of yourself. Okay?" Red Norvell said as he walked out of the throne room leaving the Vizier and Thor alone.

"How fares Amora?" Thor asked getting up from his throne and looking at his massive window that showed the entirety of the Golden Realm. Only a couple of days ago this window would have been smothered in gray plumes of smoke from the burning city.

"She suffers still milord. My magic hath no effect on what Jasmine did to her. Thou hath my deepest apologies."

"No need Vizier. Continue trying though. Thy king must sleep so leave me," Thor instructed as he stumbled away behind his throne to his sleeping chamber.

Beta Ray Bill opened the door and entered as quietly as he could. Though a man of his size often had trouble coming into places quietly. The wielder of Stormbringer had come to check in on Thor at the recommendation of Red Norvell. Figuring he would give the man some time to sleep, Beta Ray Bill waited a couple of hours before coming into the throne room.

"Come in Beta Ray. I figured thou might come," Thor said walking from behind his throne. The King's hair looked a little shaggier than usual, but trying to save your kingdom usually didn't leave a lot of time for grooming.

"We're all worried about you Thor. Leading a kingdom in a time of war is a tasking thing. We don't want you to burn yourself out."

Thor laughed slightly, "Thou looks at a god my friend. I never burn out."

"I'm not sure if that's the attitude you or your people need right now. We have to be willing to rest, to take a break, to breathe," Beta Ray Bill said as he put his hand on Thor's shoulder.

"I know my friend, but I do not wish for thee to worry. I shalt be alright."

"Not for long my dear king! Not for long," a voice cackled. Beta Ray Bill and Thor turned their heads sharply to see three Titrais gods all waiting for the bloodlust of battle. The one who had dared to mock the king was White Borimae. He had a wicked tongue and was even more skilled with his staff.

"Well, if it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get," Beta Ray Bill said through gritted teeth with Stormbringer waiting to be launched from his hand.

"Indeed," Thor agreed. The thought of actually getting involved in a battle excited the son of Odin. It had been a while since he experienced the heat of battle and it was taking its toll. Once he had been able to venture out as he pleased, but as the King of Asgard many great responsibilities rested on his shoulders.

"Bring it on!" the massive brute Yeldar taunted as he motioned for Thor to attack.

"Have at thee then!" Thor yelled as he flung Mjolnir and himself into the air towards the red armor of Yeldar. Reaching out with one enormous hand, Yeldar grabbed Mjolnir and snapped back on it so hard that Thor lost his grip and went flying into the air. The King's body hit a marble pillar and nearly broke the object in half.

"Here's what I think of your puny hammer!" Yeldar laughed gleefully as he crushed Mjolnir into a tiny thousand pieces in the palm of his hand. Opening his hand Uru dust flew all across the throne room. Mjolnir was destroyed and Thor could only helplessly watch as he fell from the roof.

Hitting the ground with a smack Thor yelled out in rage. He didn't feel any pain at all from the fall. In fact he could barely remember. All that mattered to him now was hurting the one who destroyed Mjolnir. No matter what.

"Mjolnir tis not my only weapon beast!" Thor roared as he flew through the air his fists bared. This Titrais god would not survive this day. Suddenly Thor's cape was grabbed and he was flung to the ground. With superhuman speed a hand was around Thor's throat choking the life out of him. Both of the Thunder God's hands gripped the one that was taking the air from him.

"You thought you were safe huh? Sorry to tell you you're not. Not anymore," a deep voice said to a barely breathing Thor. The voice had come from the god Kovar. The god could finish off Thor in so many ways it almost became a joke to fight. Simply pulling out one of his poisonous black strands and shoving it down Thor's throat would kill him. Draining his soul away with the diamond on his right glove would kill the Thunder God. Instead though Kovar had chosen a different way to fight. He would be brutal. He wanted to make sure Thor saw his fiery green eyes and his ivory colored skin. Thor would smell Kovar's sweat before dying and the Titrais god would enjoy every minute of it.

Reaching back with a fist Kovar smiled, "Hope this doesn't hurt too much."

"Thor!" Beta Ray Bill yelled out as he saw the beating from Kovar commence. He was too distracted by White Borimae though to come to the aid of his friend.

"Don't worry about him. After I get done with ya you'll be begging me to stop," White Borimae smiled as he flipped his white staff in the air and it crashed down upon Stormbringer.

"Hardly," Beta Ray exclaimed as he knocked White Borimae's staff to the side and hit the Titrais god square in the chest. As the god flew backwards he lashed out with his staff one last time and struck Beta Ray Bill in the neck. A sickening crack was heard throughout the throne room and the alien warrior fell to the ground screaming in pain. White Borimae had broken his neck.

Thor heard the screams of his friend, but at the moment he was simply more concentrated on breathing and ignoring the massive pain he was feeling at the moment. How would get out of this Kovar's grip? What could he do?

"What madness tis this!" the Grand Vizier of Asgard asked as he entered into the throne room. He had heard a stir and decided to check on the sleeping king. What he found was quite the shock to him.

"You're going to wish you never walked in here old man!" Yeldar yelled as he ran at the Grand Vizier like a charging bull. Simply holding out a hand, the Grand Vizier banished Yeldar and the other two Titrais gods back to their realm.

Running over to Thor, the Grand Vizier bent down and shook his head at the bloody wounds, "Tis there anything I can do for thou milord?

"Mjolnir is gone. I need more than thou can givest me," Thor said letting his head fall to the ground and slipping into unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

The Sins that Bring War Pt. 6 Code of Titrais 

"Evil is created in the shadow of light and light is born within the shadow. The two are intertwined. One cannot be perceived without the other. To hope to bring about only evil or only light is folly. For in trying to do so you will only bring nothingness."

Balder rode his horse steadily alongside Red Norvell. Both men's horses were black and both were quite large. The horses themselves could probably fight off a couple of Eliza's soldiers. Behind the two men marched a force of 5,000. Some were Asgardians, more were demons, and even more were soldiers from the realm of Silverien. The Norns, despite their non-involvement in the conflict against Titrais, had called upon allies from another dimension. The kings of Silverien had agreed to send 3,000 soldiers and that was it. The Norns agreed and here Balder and Red Norvell were, about to lead them into battle against Eliza.

The people of Silverien had a unique gift that would give the Asgardians an edge in this battle. Silverien people could triple their strength in a matter of moments and then triple it again within a few minutes. Given time a Silverien solider could become as strong as any Asgardian. Eliza and her forces hopefully wouldn't be seeing that coming.

"Do you think 3,000 is enough?" Red Norvell wondered as his horse trotted along.

"I hope so my friend. Though if thou stayest at my side I'm sure we shalt conquer this day," Balder replied with a confident smile.

"Glad to see you're such a rain of sunshine," Red Norvell laughed as the forces approached the precipice of the hill. Over that boundary they would find a sorceress and her army of Titraux waiting for them. Red Norvell could see the carnage laying itself out before him in his mind's eye.

"Stay steady. The battle draws near," Balder said pulling out his sword and allowing it to glisten in the daylight. He would not lose the Plains of Umin for Asgard a second time. Balder would win and he would conquer.

Coming over the hill Balder could see Eliza's army. Raising his sword high into the air he yelled out, "We fight for Asgard!"

A war cry went up from the Asgardian troops as they charged down the hill towards Eliza and her troops. Their weapons were ready and the taste of battle was on the cusp of their lips. Today would be theirs and none would be able to deny them that. No one.

"So Thor sends out his forces once more! How silly," Eliza laughed. Wasn't it enough that she had already killed so many and banished their precious Loki to another dimension? When would these Asgardians give up?

"What are your orders mistress?" one commanding Titraux solider asked.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" Eliza yelled as she took off towards the Asgardian army on her horse as fast as possible. The Titraux warriors all mounted their black horses and followed the white horse of Eliza.

"Here they come! Let me slow them down just a tad," Red Norvell said as he flung his hammer into a crowd of incoming Titraux warriors. Bodies, weapons, and horses went flying in all directions at the crashing of Red Norvell's hammer. It was as if a tiny asteroid had impacted in that area. Red Norvell's weapon came back to his hand and he flung it a second time. The same effect happened in another area. Norvell was trying to hold off the forces of Eliza as best as he could.

Even with his best efforts there was no way Norvell could hold off the forces of Eliza forever. The two armies inevitably crashed into each and the battle was on. Red Norvell raised his hammer high into the air and bought it down on the head of a Titraux warrior. The soldier's head was smashed in instantly sending blood hurtling everywhere in the nearby vicinity. Norvell's face and beard were covered in it. There wasn't the slightest bit of care in Norvell's eyes though. This was battle and he intended to win.

Galloping his horse through the mass of soldiers Norvell struck out from side to side with his hammer taking down Titraux wherever he could. He was making his way to where Balder was being surrounded by warriors. Some of the Silverien spearmen were trying to reach Balder the Brave, but there were too many soldiers. Red Norvell knew his friend to be quite the warrior, but even he could not survive such a swarm for long.

Reaching back Norvell slammed his hammer down into the hard dirt and a rip opened up in the ground. Cleaving like a piece of meat many Titraux warriors was swallowed into the crevasse. With that attack of desperation the Silverien spearmen were able to reach Balder and aid him in his fight.

Smiling to himself Red Norvell then turned his horse eastward when his steed was suddenly struck out from under him. Falling from his horse Norvell was sent high into the air and as he fell an arrow from a Titraux archer struck him in the side. Norvell cried out in pain and landed with a thud.

"Foolish Asgardian! You dare attack me again?" Eliza growled as she bent down and grabbed Norvell by his hair. Reaching down she pulled the broken arrow from Norvell's side. The warrior yelled, but only for a brief moment.

"Woman I would attack you a thousand times," Norvell said as he spat in the Titrais goddess's face.

Absolutely disgusted Eliza pulled out one of her scythes and dug into Norvell's back. Then leaning over she whispered, "You can't attack if you're dead."

Before delivering a deadly blow Eliza was slashed from behind by the claws of a long armed blue demon. She let go of Norvell and was about to turn around to face her attacker when the red-bearded man slammed the goddess in the stomach with his hammer. Eliza went flying back into the air and landed in a mass of Titraux archers who had just sent off a volley of arrows. Needless to say Eliza made impact with a few dozen of the wooden shafts.

"Milord Norvell thou tis wounded!" Ganim yelled concerned as he walked over with his large axe in one hand and a healing herb in the other.

"I'll be fine," Norvell said as he reached back and pulled the scythe that was embedded in his back free.

"Thou may be fine, but thou warriors dost not fair well. The magicks of Eliza are foul and wicked," Ganim informed as he pointed out to Norvell that all of the Titraux warriors had a purple aura surrounding their bodies that made them to all arrows. Adding to that a normally fatal blow hardly did anything to the warriors.

"I had hoped my attack would have destroyed Eliza. All I seem to have done is made her madder. We're going to have to pull out. Give the order Ganim!" Red Norvell ordered much to his own disdain.

Pulling out a green horn Ganim blew and yelled, "Retreat! Fall back! Retreat!"

Balder looked back at Norvell surprised, but upon further inspection the Brave realized the wisdom of his companion's decision. This battle was lost. To stay here any longer would only cause more useless death. With great precision Balder removed the arms of any nearby soldiers. If he could stop even a few from pursuing them in their retreat then it would be well worth it.

"Come Balder! We have to go now!" Red Norvell yelled from across the battlefield. Balder looked back and nodded still hacking away at the Titraux.

Thor sat on his throne pondering what had happened to him the night before. His weapon, his mighty Mjolnir had been taken from him. The Titrais god Yeldar had crumbled the hammer forged from Uru metal into pieces. The King of Asgard had been humbled and never before did he feel so useless.

Mjolnir is what made Thor different. It symbolized his strength and the strength of his mighty people. Without it he had been weakened and though he was not dead Thor felt like it. The King of Asgard had lost a piece of him and he didn't know how he could ever recover it.

The door to the throne room opened up wide and the Grand Vizier walked in seemingly floating along the ground. His cloak hung loosely from his body as he moved to where his somber King sat.

"What news hath thou to givest me?" Thor asked not even taking the time to look up at the Vizier.

"Loki hath been banished to another dimension by the Titrais goddess Eliza. I hath not been able to reach him," Grand Vizier informed.

Thor yelled and slammed his fist on his throne, "This war fills me with frustration! We hath barely made any progress. Skaris grows closer and closer to defeating fair Asgard everyday!"

"Perhaps so milord, but the people of Silverien hath come to our aid. That must count for something!" Grand Vizier exclaimed. He hated to see Thor in such a state as he was now. The King of Asgard needed to be strong for his people especially now in this time of terrible war. Skaris may have not succeeded in killing Thor, but the black god had broken his spirit. In doing so Skaris may have sealed his victory. The Thunder God had long been a pillar of strength for his fellow Asgardians. With him in a somber mood all of Asgard would quickly follow.

"Silverien can do nothing against Skaris! We hath nothing and all shalt come to ruin!" Thor cried out in a mixture of anger and anguish.

"Pull yourself together milord! Your kingdom hath need of thee and thou sits on your throne wailing like a woman! Find thou courage and lead thou people!" Grand Vizier scolded harshly.

The words of the Grand Vizier stung deeply. The King of Asgard knew his advisor spoke the truth. He had let himself become obsessed with one weapon. Despite how powerful that weapon might have been Thor was just as much a warrior without it. He would prove it to Skaris and the rest of his gods. He would send the kingdom of Titrais into ruin.

"Thou words are strong Vizier! I will stand by my kingdom's side. They need their King!" Thor exclaimed standing up from his throne and grabbing a sword from a nearby table. The sword was long and black. The ancient runes of Asgard were inscribed in them. Looking at the sword with awe Thor asked, "When did this weapon come to me?"

"As thou slept. I had the ancient dwarves forge the weapon for thou. Tis not a Mjolnir, but the strength is there nonetheless," the Grand Vizier explained.

"Yes magic flows through this sword," Thor replied.

"Tis my own magic. It shalt protect thou," Grand Vizier said.

This was the temple where the stone Odin was being kept. It had been kept under heavy guard for quite some time, but the wear and tear of war had forced it to become less and less guarded. Most Asgardians figured the spies of Skaris would not travel so deep into the Golden Realm. Though they never counted on an ally to come and penetrate this temple.

"How long have I waited to see this place? It has haunted my dreams and desires," Belasco laughed as he walked up the many marble stairs to get to the entrance of the temple. So as not to be noticed he cast an illusion over himself so that all would see him as a lonely peasant worshipper going to pray homage to the fallen Odin. That was hardly the case for the Lord of Limbo.

Belasco had to disguise the heavy steps of his metal boots by using magic so all that people heard was a light pitter-patter. The demon had to ensure that no one became suspicious. There was too much at stake for the dark sorcerer and he couldn't afford to have any slip ups. If he could succeed in his devious mission his power would be increased tenfold and no one would ever know how. Not even that meddling girl Magik.

Why did he keep her in his entourage Belasco could not be sure? The girl was possessed of power and strength like the others of her namesake. The Rasputin line was one of ferocity and fiery spirits. The wielder of the Soulsword had proved her worth in that department to be sure.

Coming up on the last step Belasco saw the one guard before the temple and smiled. This would be easier than he had hoped. Coming up on the guard he made sure to walk with a noticeable limp. The more harmless the guard thought him to be the better.

"Halt sir! What is thou purpose here?" the guard asked.

"An old man only wishes to pay tribute to the fallen King of the Golden Realm," Belasco replied.

"Thor is King of Asgard old man. Tis far too early to pay tribute to Odin. Come back at midday," the guard ordered.

"Please let me pass," Belasco said waving his hand. The guard suddenly turned stiff as a block of wood. The Lord of Limbo smiled and moved past the sentry. The soldier would be that way for an hour or so. By then Belasco would have already gotten what he came to this overly decorated temple for.

Moving slowly down the dark hall, Belasco felt anticipation build up inside of his demonic body. No longer needing to disguise himself the façade of an old man melted away revealing the regal clothing of the man who had claimed to show Dante the Hell that inspired his writings. The sword that hung from his side began to tremble slightly as they entered the grand dome that housed the stone body of Odin. The weapon wasn't the Soulsword, but it suited the demon lord well enough. Though the power of Odin was enough to make any magic tremble.

Paintings covered the roof of the dome that depicted many of Asgard's exploits. The birth of Odin was the largest of the paintings. In fact, it was so large that it hadn't even been finished yet. Seeing these works of art inspired Belasco.

"After I leave this forsaken realm I'll have paintings three times as grand made for myself," Belasco said proudly as he moved slowly to the stone body of Odin.

Running his hand along the stone statue Belasco smiled. Stepping back a few paces Belasco raised both of his arms high into the air. Mumbling inaudible words two white bats suddenly appeared above both of the Lord of Limbo's hands. The bats let out an unearthly squeak and flew into the body of Odin. The stone statue began to glow and after a few seconds a blazing blue ball of fire came forth from it.

"Ahh yes. Enough to grant me what I need, but not enough to be missed," Belasco said thrusting his hand into the ball of fire. Falling to the ground Belasco's body wracked with simultaneous pain and pleasure. He didn't know whether to smile or cry out in pain. This confusion only lasted for a few brief moments though as the power of Odin infused itself firmly into Belasco.

Raising up from the ground the demon let a grin move across his face. Staggering a bit as he tried to get his balance Belasco heard the sound of a raven. The Lord of Limbo knew that couldn't be though since the Ravens of Odin were in disarray. Skaris killed one and the other was allied to him. Maybe the sound was intended only for Belasco to hear. Perhaps Odin was sending him a warning. Becoming slightly worried the demon turned his back to the statue and teleported himself out of the temple.

Titrais 

Hescamar, the traitor Raven of Odin, circled the head of Skaris. A large mirror levitated in front of Skaris revealing the realm of Asgard to him. He had just witnessed the defeat of Red Norvell and Balder to his precious Eliza. Nothing pleased Skaris more than seeing the murderous Asgardians lose to the superior might of his people. No matter how many allies the treacherous fools called to their side the Titrais would still reign supreme and send the butchers to their graves. Too many realms had died at their hands.

With a wave of his hand the mirror disappeared in a puff of red smoke. Desiring to entertain himself he clapped his hands. Four beautiful women appeared before him and began to do an exotic belly dance. Hypnotic music filled his throne room and Skaris's head began to sway with the music.

The most beautiful of the four women locked her green eyes with Skaris and began to sing, "Sing to the highest. Sing of the highest. Give to the highest. His right arm so strong. Wrap me in your arms. Let me sing to you. Speak to me highest."

Moving closer to Skaris she began to spin her body around moving like a dazed snake and she continued to sing, "Wrap your hands around my body. Indulge me in a private party. Sing to me highest. What will it take? How long will I have to wait?"

Skaris smiled and grabbed the hips of the woman bringing her close to him. He kissed passionately and once he was done with his expression of lust the woman and her compatriots disappeared. Leaning back in his throne Skaris sighed.

"Entertainment grows boring now. I need to find something else to do and think I know exactly what it is."

"Let me guess. It hath something to do with Asgard," Hescamar said with a half-mocking tone.

Rising up from his throne Skaris looked up at his raven and smiled, "Of course. I have a surprise element to add to this war. I'm off to Earth."

With that the leader of the Titrais disappeared in a flash of yellow light.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Sins that Bring War Pt. 7**

**The Black Book of Titrais**

"Deals made in secret are the deals that are seeded in darkness."

Skaris moved through the black shadows of the alley as fluidly as water coming off its fall. Coming to the end of the alley it would seem like the Titrais god had lead himself to a dead end, but all passages were open to Skaris. He knew what lied beneath this home of derelicts and drunkards. There was power and potential underneath and his people would prosper from it.

"Open your gates to me. Nothing hides from the eye of Skaris," the mighty god said as he stretched out his hand and opened a black hole underneath a rusty trashcan that had been in the alley for far too many years. The item disappeared in the black abyss and Skaris followed behind it.

Moving through the portal like molasses, Skaris landed on the metal ground with a thump. All around the hum of machinery showed the hard work of this chamber's occupant. The Titrais overlord was not use to the technology of Earth, but he was positive that it wasn't something beyond his grasp.

"Who's there?" a voice called out from amongst the darkness. Skaris smiled. Things could get rolling.

"Come out Bastion. Don't hide forever in the dark. I have something to offer you," Skaris said in a voice that projected total innocence.

A man clothed in black military fatigues stepped out from the darkness. His skin had a pink hue about it and all his hair was white as Alaskan snow. The man's name was Bastion. Staring Skaris up and down Bastion's face remained stern as he asked, "Who are you? What do you want in my base?"

"I want your aid. If you help me win my war I can assure you victory in yours," Skaris promised as he moved only slightly closer to Bastion. The machines continued to hum around the two men, but to Skaris all was silent. He anxiously waited to see the glimmer of interest in Bastion's eyes.

"What is it that you offer?" Bastion asked finally. Skaris smiled and opened up his hand wide. An image of a Sentinel appeared in it.

"These are your troops. I want you to take them and attack the kingdom of Asgard. I will provide you all the transportation that will be necessary to accomplish your task. If you succeed I will give you the Uru Metal," Skaris explained.

"What's this Uru Metal?" Bastion asked watching the image of the Sentinel turn into one of a hammer.

"This is the hammer of Thor. The metal that it is compromised of is incredibly strong. I'll give you this metal to allow you to build an army of invincible Sentinels. Then all of mutantkind will fall to you. All you have to do is destroy Asgard, but if you fail you must serve me until Asgard falls. Do we have a deal?" Skaris asked as he stuck out his hand a sinister smiled across his face.

Bastion took the hand and gave it a firm grip.

Thor sat the head of the table and finally saw just how damaged Asgard was. Around him were those he considered to be his council. There were Balder and Red Norvell who had just returned from a defeat at the Plains of Umin. The Lord of Limbo was seated next to them looking surprisingly happy, almost to the point of being giddy. Across from Belasco sat Brunnhilde and the Grand Vizier of Asgard. Beta Ray Bill sat next to Thor himself. The King of Asgard had made sure the brave Beta Ray Bill would have a seat by him.

Looking out at all of them though one could easily see they all were carriers of weary bodies and drained souls. Red Norvell struggled with excruciating concentration to keep his eyes open. He knew that if he even slept for the slightest moment he wouldn't get up for three days at least. Brunnhilde felt like she no longer had any control over her form. Every part of her body ached and her head was spinning. Fatigue had ultimately gotten the best of her.

"We all suffer from the foul strain of war. This I can see well, but my fellow Asgardians we must press onward! No war lasts forever and I hath faith we shalt win in the end," Thor said starting off the meeting of his informal council.

"Save the speeches Thor. Lets face facts here. We're getting our asses beat and beat badly. The Titrais are at our doorstep and we can't even hope to fight them off," Red Norvell exclaimed both out of anger and out of lack of sleep. He felt like his head was about to drop on the marble table like a bag of rocks. It was only through the pure sheer of will that he kept his eyes open.

"Watch thou tongue when addressing the King!" Balder scolded cruelly.

"Perhaps Norvell makes a point. We can't hope to defend Asgard. Even all my demons couldn't do that. We have to take the fight to the Titrais eventually," Belasco assured. He knew a thing or two about war and a defensive game could be just as risky as an offensive one. Trying to play it safe could result in you losing the game.

"And how would thou suggest we attack the Titrais? Tis obvious their forces grow stronger in number every day!" Brunnhilde cried a tad annoyed with Belasco's suggestion that they weren't doing enough to keep the Titrais back.

"We need more aid! The forces of Belasco and Silverien are a good start, but more must be done if we are to survive. Asgard cannot fight this battle alone," Beta Ray Bill warned only being able to look straight ahead since his neck was broken.

"And from where would this aid come noble knight of Asgard? Who else shalt we turn to?" the Grand Vizier asked when suddenly the whole of hall began to rumble violently.

"Doth Titrais attack?" Balder asked jumping immediately for his sword.

"No! Look at the window!" Red Norvell exclaimed pointing to the large window where a floating burgundy ball hung in the sky blazing vividly.

"Where you expecting guests Thor?" Belasco inquired with a wicked smile.

Magik sat in a lotus position concentrating on the world around her. She was trying to clear her mind of all unnecessary things and focus on the energy that emanated from the world around her. She could feel all things around her. The wind brushing against her cheek, the trees rooting themselves into the ground, and the birds singing. The world of Asgard was full of life and Magik wrapped herself in it.

Then suddenly a staggering pain struck her mind and she fell forward her face falling into the dirt. She yelled into the ground and rose up clenching her head. A dark power had suddenly entered into the realm of Asgard and Magik in her concentration had been caught unaware. It was as if an ocean of searing hot blackness had made its way into the Limbo sorceress's mind.

"What has made it's way here into this Golden Realm?" Magik asked herself as the incredible pain washed away.

Standing up she created one of her teleporting stepping discs in front of her and placed both feet on it. Wiping the dirt off of her face she disappeared leaving behind the forests of Asgard.

The castle was called Icemorge and it stood on the edge of the realm of the Titrais gods. It stood high above the Frozen Sickle Tree Forest like a beacon of dark despair. It's icy blue frame beamed greatly into the sun, but all who fell under its shadow knew its true darkness. The castle was the home of White Borimae. His power was tripled while within the confines of his castle and none would approach with a foul thought in mind.

Atop the giant spire there was a large diamond that housed the throne room of White Borimae. It was here where Borimae was enjoying a rare moment of relaxation. Seated on his jagged throne of ice he felt at peace with himself. He didn't have to worry about Golden Realms and Thunder Gods today. All he needed to feel right now was alone and being in Icemorge he felt the most alone. None of the other Titrais gods would venture out so far to come and bother him.

Throwing back his snow white hair the Titrais heard a creaking noise. Quickly looking at where he thought the noise had come from he saw four grotesque creatures crawling on the floor towards him. They were only about one foot tall, but were five feet in length. Hundreds of yellow spikes covered their green gelatin bodies. They had four mouths all filled with venomous tongues.

"What sort of socery is this?" White Borimae asked shocked as he leapt up from his throne. Holding out his hand a white staff appeared and he aimed it at one of the six creatures. White shards out of glass shot out of the staff and dispersed over all the creatures. The shards turned into boiling magma and consumed the disgusting beasts.

White Borimae wiped the sweat off of his forehead and sat back. He had dispatched the creatures easily enough, but he still had one concern, "Who is able to enter into the kingdom of Titrais uninvited?"

The ball of energy descended to the ground and began to take shape. First appeared the arms devastatingly long and muscular and out of these arms grew hands large enough to tear a horse's head clean off. Next, came the legs, which were bulging with muscles. Not a lick of hair could be found on the limbs. Last, came the massive torso and the head shaped like an olive. Out of this head sprouted dark hair that descended to the creature's ankles. Each strand of hair was dry and coarse enough to cut wood. Two yellow eyes formed along with a wicked smile.

"Look what we have here. I never thought to see you Adversary," Belasco grinned taking great pleasure in the expressions of immobile surprise on everyone else who was present.

"Indeed I have come Lord of Limbo. I have seen the troubles that Asgard has undertaken as of late. They are in need of my aid," Adversary said his voice rippling through the chamber shaking the golden cups and animal skins that hung from the walls.

"Who says we need your help?" Red Norvell asked upset at the rude intrusion of yet another interloper claiming to want to help the Asgardians. Belasco was quite enough for him.

"Monster!" a voice yelled and all heads turned to see Magik, sword withdrawn, walking into the meeting of Asgard's greatest.

"Calm yourself Magik. It is only Adversary. He has come to offer us aid," Belasco said trying to assuage his apprentice's anger.

"Speak Adversary! How can thou help us?" Thor asked curious to hear what the dark god had to say. He had been beginning to run out of options for his kingdom and though he was reluctant to do it he was willing to accept this god's help.

"I can take you and all your forces straight into the heart of the Titrais kingdom. There you can launch an offensive that will save your kingdom. I promise you that," Adversary said.

"And what would thou want in return?" Brunnhilde asked tapping the hilt of her sword lightly against the table.

"Domain over the Titrais realm after the gods there are laid low. That is all."

Thor sighed, "We will discuss this at a later time. For now make yourself at home. You'll be staying with Belasco."

Adversary bowed before the King of Asgard and made his way for the door. Magik's stare threw daggers into him the entire time. She didn't trust him and so she despaired at her one thought. Thor would give him what he wanted out of love for Asgard and Adversary would bring on their shoulders a great sin than even Atlas could stand to bear.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Sins that Bring War Pt. 8**

The Scrolls of Icemorge 

"Preparations only work if you know what you're up against."

The morning sun rose at the sound of Astlin's horn and Thor had already been in conference with the Adversary before the sound of the horn had reached the Golden Realm's ears. With Thor as support in case things got nasty were Brunnhilde and Red Norvell.

"How can I be sure that thou dost not lie?" Thor asked staring at Adversary with eyes that could make cities tremble and mountains crumble. It was as if all the lightning in the world had made their home in those eyes.

"You can't be. You'll just have to be sure, but think of it like this. Why would I compromise losing an entire realm for me to rule over?" Adversary replied. Unlike the other three people in the King's chamber he had to stand up. He was far too large for any chair that Thor was able to provide.

"And what if Skaris finds out about us trying to enter his kingdom?" Red Norvell asked skeptically.

Adversary smiled, "He won't. I can promise you that. While Skaris is indeed a powerful entity I am possessed of great power as well. You will be able to enter Titrais unnoticed and make your move."

Brunnhilde leaned over and whispered in Thor's ear, "He is foul natured. I don't trust him."

"Aye, but we hath no other options," Thor replied. Standing up he gave Adversary another dose of those powerful eyes. "You hath a deal Adversary, but we warned. Betray the Golden Realm and thou shalt suffer greatly!"

"You won't have to worry about this Thor. I assure you," Adversary smiled.

Satisfied, Thor left the chamber leaving Brunnhilde and Red Norvell alone with Adversary. Norvell was the first to speak, "You may have Thor eating your bull, but I'm not going to fall for it. My eye is going to be on you."

"Aye," Brunnhilde agreed.

"I would expect nothing less from the two of you. Good day," Adversary said as he departed with a puff of red and black smoke.

"Thor's making a mistake on this one. Belasco was bad enough, but now Adversary," Red Norvell said shaking his head in frustration. They had to be some other way to fight against Skaris than by turning to people just as evil as he was.

"He is King and that title bears responsibilities the likes of us can't even begin to understand," Brunnhilde said in some small hoping that Thor was seeing something the rest of them weren't and wasn't acting out of rashness and desperation.

"True, but how far will he have to go before someone says something? He's already got two dark gods in the Golden Realm. What's next? Asking Thanos for aid?" Red Norvell exclaimed growing frustrated of everyone's attitude of trusting Thor regardless of what he did. Maybe this was why Odin had grown so arrogant and outright rude over the years. When people don't question you for centuries at a time you tend to start thinking a little too much of yourself.

"Thor is King! Tis that simple! Trust his judgment!" Brunnhilde yelled angered as she pushed back her seat and briskly walked out of the chamber leaving Red Norvell alone.

"That didn't go over well at all," Norvell said slapping both of his hands on his forehead and leaning back in his seat his red locks dangling on the floor.

Belasco glided his way along the floor moving towards the balcony where his apprentice was staring at the sunrise of Asgard.

"Magik if you stare too hard you'll go blind. Sunlight is not meant for those like you and I," Belasco said gingerly not wanting to invoke the wrath of Magik. She had quite the feisty spirit.

"I'll choose what is meant for me Belasco. What is it that you want from me this early in the morning?" Magik asked not even taking the courtesy to look Belasco in the face.

"Thor has made a request of me. He wants my demons to retake the Plains of Umin and he wants you to lead them. As you know he has already tried twice with no avail to take the plains from the Titrais goddess, Eliza. He hopes the third time will be a charm," Belasco explained as he moved next to Magik. He had learned long ago trying to discipline Magik in the traditional manner was pointless. She was too strong willed for that and she more often than not had to make a mistake on her own before she would listen to her teacher. Maybe losing this battle would teach her lesson and if she won it would still play to his advantage because he would have more standing with Thor.

"Did he ask for me to lead the troops or did you tell him I would lead them?" Magik asked coldly. Her words were like ice to Belasco and even for one as dark as him they gave him a chill.

"A little bit of both child. Come I must show you to your army," Belasco said as he invoked a teleportation spell and the two of them disappeared in a brief flash of red light.

Materializing on a hill only a few miles away from the Plains of Umin, Magik saw the sight was that to be her army. These were not the typical demons of Limbo and she was left to wonder how Belasco had found them?

"Where are these demons from Belasco? What realm did you decide to rape?" Magik asked her tone a clipped one.

"I created these creatures child. With my own hand. I haven't exactly come up with a name for them so for now they will be known as the Rasputin. Does that suit you?" Belasco asked folding his arms across his chest.

Magik tried her best to hide her smile, "Flattery will get you nowhere Belasco, but it will do for now. How were you able to create these creatures? I would assume it would exhaust your powers for a good bit."

The demons were grotesque, but it was obvious that they weren't lacking in power. Their lower bodies took after the body of a horse except the flesh looked to be rooting and where a tail should have been there was a chained mace. The Rasputin's upper bodies weren't much better off. They had long spindly arms and small torsos that were comparable with a small child. Gray skin covered their upper bodies and they had two types of heads. One was an ovular head that had a large black beat almost covering the entirety of the face and stretching out six feet. The other type of head resembled a chipmunk except there were orifices in various places throughout the face where flies flew.

"I have grown more powerful than you realized Magik. This army was a task to make, but nothing that would have exhausted me," Belasco assured. Normally, his apprentice would have been right in her assumption, but recently the Lord of Limbo had acquired a bit of the infinite power of Odin. Even the tiny bit he had taken had been enough to make his powers strong beyond his own belief.

"I sense deception in your eyes Belasco, but I will ignore it today. How many of these soldiers do I have to command?"

"Right now there are 25,000, but that number will grow. Your Rasputin possess certain special abilities. They all share one mind and you cannot slay one without creating two more. The only way to destroy them permanently is if you command it to be so. The Rasputin are truly yours," Belasco smiled holding out his hand in direction of the army. For all the nobleness that Magik might have in her the Lord of Limbo also knew of the great darkness that lived in the belly of her being. She was a warrior and commanding a demonic army would, despite her cries of otherwise, please her inner emotions.

"Then Eliza shall fall this day at my hand," Magik exclaimed unsheathing her Soulsword and moving down to where the army awaited her.

"Wait child! No general can charge into battle without their steed," Belasco said and with a snap of his fingers a gray stallion with eyes as blue as the ocean stood next to him.

"You always have to be so melodramatic," Magik moaned as she moved to the horse and jumped onto the saddle.

"Win this battle and you will gain Asgard's love."

Magik pulled on the reins of her horse, "I care nothing for love Belasco. Only victory!"

As his apprentice rode off to go to the head of her forces Belasco looked on with great anticipation, "I know love is not for you Magik. That is why you will be the perfect heir to Limbo. You just don't realize how dark you are yet."

Each gallop of the horse shook Magik's body, but she hardly took notice of it as she observed her forces, The Rasputin. She took note the various weapons carried by her army. Some had long green scythes tipped with a serrated blade and others carried large double-sided axes that were adorned with skulls. Illyana even saw a few that held in their hands long gray spears inscribed with ancient demonic runes. Magik was well versed in these runes and saw that the spell incrusted on them was one of protection.

Taking the lead she looked to one of her soldiers and said, "Move at a slow gallop. I want to see Eliza's defenses before we make any kind of attack against the Titraux."

No word of Magik's orders had to spread amongst the troops for they possessed only one mind and what one soldier knew all the others did as well. It made commanding The Rasputin far easier for the apprentice of Belasco. Slowly the Rasputin began to gallop along towards the camp of Eliza, the woman who had slain Loki according to reports and managed to hold back Balder the Great.

A grin crept across Illyana's face at the thought of the ramparts, arrows, and catapults that awaited her and the Rasputin. She became so lost in her daydreams she didn't realize how fast time had passed and when she became aware of her surroundings Magik found herself only a half mile from Eliza's camp.

"Stop," Magik said and in a discipline only matched by the great battalions of Troy, The Rasputin came to a halt. The sudden stop had caught Illyana a bit off guard, but she was pleased with the precision her troops displayed. She kept her face cold though as she looked back at her troops and then out into the encampment of Eliza.

_You have made your defense well Eliza. Ramparts and catapults in succession around the south, east, and west of your base. You only leave the North open, but your archers will bombard anyone who tries to enter that way. Decisions, decisions._

"She possesses at least 5,000 more troops than us. At least for now she does. We will need to build up our numbers quickly. I'll take 3,000 and swing around to attack her archers. The rest of you will charge straight forward into the catapults and ramparts. Do not make a move until you see that my troops have engaged the enemy," Magik commanded as she broke away in a fast gallop from her troops. Many of the Rasputin began to break away from the tight formation and followed Illyana.

_Now we shall see who the greatest general is Eliza. Though Loki and the others may not have succeeded against you I shall make you taste my blade!_

Zthur drummed the string of his bow quietly boredom having overcome him. It had been many days since they last fought a battle and instead of advancing forward into Asgard they were simply holding this position. Eliza had already defeated Loki's force and drove back another one lead by Balder. Was Skaris' confidence in her still low? Had she not proven herself worthy? What would it take to make him realize just how great a general she was?

"Humm what's this?" Zthur asked as he looked down to see a few tiny pebbles at his feet shaking violently. Looking up the soldier's blue skin nearly turned white. A force of unsightly monstrosities was head their way. Picking up his large horn he blew into it sending out a wave of alarm that woke soldiers from their slumber and daydreams. Arms were quickly taken up for battle was about to be joined.

Quickly the Titraux warrior placed an arrow within his bow. He took aim at one of the foul beasts and fired. The arrow flew through the air with amazing speed until the shaft flew almost halfway into the body of a Rasputin. Zthur watched the body crumble into dust and smiled at just how weak these creatures were. Suddenly two black lights arose from the ashes and formed into two new Rasputins. Seeing this made Zthur's smile vanish in an instant.

"By the will of Skaris! What sort of magic are we fighting here?" Zthur asked himself as he fired off another arrow and another to the same effect. Other archers came to join Zthur in his assault and had just as much success as he had.

"We may not be able to kill them, but I promise you that we can hold them back!" Zthur yelled as he continued to fire arrow after arrow in desperation. He would not let these demons disgrace him and Eliza. They had come too far and accomplished too much to let it end this way.

It was then amongst the hail of arrows and the screams of the dying and wounded he saw her. She moved through the battlefield cutting down Titraux with ease and her blade seemed to make the flesh sizzle and bubble with demonic force. Her horse moved as one with her and not a single Titraux that she caught in her sight survived. Zthur knew that she was the leader of these seemingly invincible demons that had attacked him and his comrades. Taking her down might drive the monsters back to their place of origin.

Aiming an arrow at the female's chest he let loose the volley and it moved through the air with deadly accuracy. Zthur watched in anticipation as the arrow neared its target, but to his dismay the weapon was blocked. The woman had managed to lift up her sword at just the right moment to block the arrow and her eyes were dead set on Zthur.

Taking a dry gulp down his throat Zthur prepared himself for the warrior woman that was coming straight his way. She moved on that black horse towards Zthur with a speed that would make the steeds of the Valkyries envious. No warrior, whether it be Titraux or Rasputin, dared approached her as she made her way to the lone Titraux archer.

"Death may come to me, but Eliza shall avenge me!" Zthur yelled as he fired off arrow after arrow at the approaching Magik. Illyana ducked and dodged the arrows with an ease that would make Crazy Horse smile in pride. Nonetheless, Zthur kept firing in the hopes of perhaps being lucky and getting a shot in. When Magik was right on top of him the Titraux warrior closed his eyes in anticipation of his coming death.

Before Magik could deliver the killing blow a green blur moved through the air and kicked Illyana off of her horse. Landing only a few feet away from the fallen Magik stood the goddess Eliza. She spat on the ground and turned her eyes to Magik, "You have slain enough of my warriors today. I would have thought Asgard had given up on trying to defeat me."

Jumping up quickly from the ground Magik smiled and pointed her Soulsword at the Titrais goddess, "With someone like me around how could they."

Eliza laughed and pulled out her two Assyrian blades from behind her, "I like you. Unfortunately, I have to send you to your grave. I'll give you a chance though. Join my army with yours. Asgard will tremble before us."

"You've got to be joking! No way am I passing up on this fight," Magik exclaimed as she charged at Eliza and moved for a killing thrust to the head. Eliza threw her head to the side dodging the sword and as a counter attack she tried to thrust her blades into both sides of Magik's ribcage. The two Assyrian blades normally would have ripped through Illyana's flesh and delivered two fatal stabs, but Magik was a student of Belasco. Sorcery was her art and she was the next Picasso. Eliza's weapons merely passed through Belasco's apprentice as she was only smoke.

"Magic is my forte as well woman," Eliza groaned as the blades suddenly began to glow a bright yellow and she plunged them in Magik's chest. A roar of pain went up from the leader of the Rasputin and she went flying high into the air like a feather being carried by the wind.

Her landing was far less gentle though and from the pain she felt Magik was sure that something inside her had broke. She didn't have time to worry about that though because before she knew it Eliza was on her. Gritting her teeth in pain Magik rolled to the side and Eliza's blades cut through dirt. Lying down on her back Illyana kicked her legs into her opponents side and sent her to the floor.

Jumping to her feet Magik's eyes went red and the ground began to quake under Eliza. Red roots erupted from the ground and wrapped themselves around Eliza. She felt her breath being choked off, as the roots hold grew tighter. She was nearly unconscious by the time Magik was over her. Eliza struggled to think of a spell, but her concentration was gone. There was no way she could summon her magic.

"Goodbye Eliza," Magik said somberly as she lifted her Soulsword high into the air and thrust it into the goddess' chest. Yellow light poured from the sword and waved out across the battlefield turning the few Titraux warriors that remained into coal. Lifting her sword out of the dead woman's body Magik sat down on the ground looking almost for a moment like an innocent child. Upon closer inspection one could see though the pain that wracked through this young woman's mind. She was far older than she should have been.

Skaris opened up the doors to his throne room and looked upon the world that existed in his own tower with glee. Here he felt at home. From the outside of this place all anyone could see was a dark tower, but within the throne room existed a pocket dimension of the Titrais god's own creation. Lava boiled and bubbled around his throne and off in a distance one could see mountains blacker than the darkest tar.

"It feels good to be home!" Skaris yelled his voice carrying out across the vast landscape that was his throne.

A black bird flew high above Skaris and landed on his shoulder as his master made his way across the tiny black bridge that went across a river of lava. At the end of the bridge was the throne of black pearl where Skaris normally relaxed and rested himself.

"Hescamar, I'm going to have need of you in this next endeavor of mine. I have enlisted the help of an individual who will reap great profits for me if he succeeds in destroying Asgard. You though will be assisting him," Skaris informed wiping the raven off of his shoulder.

The black raven took to the air and began to circle around Skaris, "How will I help? I am only a raven."

"Do not play dumb with me Hescamar. You are one of Odin's ravens. Your power is strong. Though it will need to be stronger," Skaris said finally reaching his throne and taking his place on it.

"And how will I be stronger?" Hescamar asked landing at Skaris' feet.

Skaris held out his hand and a tiny gray mist settled over it. The mist swiftly formed into a large golden cup adorned with green and purple jewels. A red liquid floated in the cup and Skaris held it up in the air for Hescamar to see, "This my friend is the Cup of Endless Blood. Whoever drinks of it will be afforded great power."

"It can't be that simple. What's the catch?" Hescamar asked flying up to land on Skaris' knee.

"Drink and find out," Skaris replied holding the cup to Hescamar's beak. The raven dipped his beak into the glass and licked at the liquid.

"Ahh! It's disgusting," Hescamar cried out as he fell to the ground flapping his wings wildly.

Skaris jumped off of his throne and pressed his hand against Hescamar's tiny throat making him open his beak wide. Lifting the cup into the air the liquid began to pour into the raven's mouth like a waterfall. Smiling wickedly the god said, "I'm sorry Hescamar. This must be done. I can't be worried about your tastes. Odin has spoiled you far too much."


	9. Chapter 9

**The Sins that Bring War Pt. 9**

The Runes of Jasmine 

"The enemy that you do not know is the worst kind of enemy to have. No defense can be made against such an enemy."

Magik had ropes around each of her wrists to lead the two steeds that she had earned from the battle with Eliza. One was the gray steed that Belasco had created for her before the battle had begun. Magik had one of the Rasputin take that horse to a place to hide during the battle. The other horse was a black one that Magik had taken from a Titraux warrior. It was the horse she had rode when she confronted and killed the Titrais goddess, Eliza. Magik carried the woman's dead body across her shoulder as she led her two horses. The body didn't seem heavy at all despite the armor that Eliza wore. Illyana could feel the magic emanating from that armor and she now realized just how lucky she was to have won against Eliza. The woman was full of magical energy. No wonder she had defeated and killed Loki in battle.

Admiring the dead goddess was something Magik couldn't do for long. Her physical appearance was hampering her at the moment. Illyana's face was covered with dirt and sweat along with hair that had the muddiest of red dirt attached to it. She had so much dirt on her that she constantly had to wipe it out of her eyes. The young woman had become positive that she must have damaged some part of her eyes by now. Her brother had always warned her about rubbing her eyes too much. In this case though it was either do that or try to guide two horses blind. Even the famous Eldritch armor was caked with drying mud. It would be almost impossible for one to admire the craftsmanship in the armor with the way it presently looked.

Illyana's army honestly didn't look much better at the moment. Many of the Rasputin's tails had been detached from their bodies. Broken beaks were a common injury between the Rasputin that possessed them. Some of them were even walking with swords still stuck in their sides and legs. Magik admired their resolve, but she also knew that Belasco had bound them to her. They would follow her into battle with Mephisto himself if she willed it. She wasn't really sure if she could call them "they." After all the Rasputin were all possessed of one mind. Perhaps it was best to call them "it." The way they moved in battle was flawless and without mercy. If the Titrais gods had anything to fear from Asgard it was these creatures. She had come to the Plains of Umin with 25,000 of them. She now possessed at least triple that number.

As the demonic army traversed the hill they were presently on a loud rumble could be heard from the distant. With the ground shaking beneath them Magik did her best to calm her horses and looked up into the Asgardian sky. She saw a vast purple and red wave moving across the sky towards the Golden City. Staring up at that moving mass full of glowing red eyes made Illyana swear she had been knocked a little bit too hard on the head while fighting Eliza.

_No way they're here! It can't be! Why the hell would Sentinels attack Asgard?_

Those mechanical monstrosities attacking Asgard sickened Magik. She had seen the destruction and pain they had managed to wrought on her world. There wasn't a chance in hell she was going to allow them to do that here. Asgard wasn't her home, but she had damn sure become accustomed to it. Besides as much as she hated Belasco seeing him get killed by Sentinels was not the way she wanted to see him go out. Magik wanted the pleasure of slaying Belasco herself one day and she wasn't going to allow a bunch of oversized robots take that from her.

Concentration overtook Magik as she reached out to the abilities that had made her valuable to Belasco in the first place. Almost a half-mile away from her and her army a tiny yellow light began to take shape. It quickly formed into a flat disc and expanded itself outward into the size of a baseball field. Looking back to her forces the apprentice of Belasco gave her orders, "As many of you try and fit on this disc as possible. We will be heading directly into Asgard. The rest of you get back there as fast as you can."

Untying the ropes around her wrists Illyana leapt on her gray horse and took off to where the teleporting disc was awaiting her arrival. About 300 Rasputin (give or take a few) followed behind her. The black horse managed to keep up with Magik staying right at her side. Magik admired how quickly the steed had become loyal to her. He would make a fine companion for her in the days to come.

"Come my friends. We ride to war once more."

The gigantic purple and red machines landed in the Golden Realm each impact of their feet shaking the ground violently. As the Sentinels tore their way through the city many fled from their homes and ran into nearby alleyways and the strong arms of approaching warriors. Ganim was at the head of his regiment as they came into the city to help fight off these mechanic monstrosities.

"Hit them!" Ganim yelled as he reared back his long golden-shafted spear. With all the strength he could muster the short man flung his weapon high into the air making impact with a Sentinel as a hundred other spears did. To all of the Asgardians great dismay not a single dent had been made in the robots. The robotic beasts would continue their march through their home that had already been in a state of devastation for weeks and all the noble people of this city could do was watch.

A young child gripped Ganim's hairy right arm tightly and asked with a trembling voice, "What magic hath made such creatures?"

"Migard magic," Ganim replied grimly as he could only stare upward as the Sentinels ripped through their majestic towers and palaces. At least what was left of them.

Suddenly an elderly woman began to cry out and pointed to the sky as she jumped up and down wildly. Her actions made everyone else near her look up and they all began to cheer with excitement. Ganim quickly stared skyward to see dozens of the famed Valkyries of Asgard. They held all the strength and grace of the steeds they wore and each sword held in their hands glistened in the sunlight.

It was rare the time that Ganim took the time to notice something beautiful, but watching these warrior women fly off to what could possibly be their dooms with an almost symmetrical pattern made the Asgardian feel a great sense of pride. His people were a proud breed and even now in the face of these unstoppable machines they would face them strong in resolve.

"Fly! Fly!" Ganim chanted over and over again as slowly everyone else joined in the chorus with them. Cheering on their warriors made the Asgardians gain their own sense of bravery. They had a glimmer of hope that all men needed during times of distress because in that glimmer came the will to fight and survive. All who cheered in the chorus of survival knew one thing. The hearts of Asgard were as one and none would be able to crush that.

Brunnhilde rode at the head of Valkyries towards the first Sentinel she could get to. She knew that the swords her warriors carried wouldn't do extensive damage to the Sentinels, but they would fight on anyway. Asgardians weren't famous for giving up and Brunnhilde wasn't about to attach that reputation to their name.

"Attack their heads! No creature is without weakness there!" the leader of the Valkyries exclaimed as she flew ahead of her troops. Throwing her arm back the warrior flung her sword forward striking the eye of a Sentinel. Electricity poured out of the machine and spread down its face.

Bending to the side Brunnhilde picked up the spear that had been attached to the side of her flying horse. Lifting the spear up on her shoulder the Valkyrie pulled it back and sent if flying straight into the neck of the same Sentinel. Once more electricity flowed freely from the machine except this time the robot began to stumble and crumbled to the ground. As it made its descent Brunnhilde swiftly flew by the creature's eye and pulled her sword free.

Looking behind her she saw many of her Valkyries mimicking her attack method and taking down many of the Sentinels. She knew it wouldn't be enough though. The machines were many and their attacks weren't destroying them fast enough. If the Asgardians were to survive they would need more aid.

"Back foul machines! Thou reign of terror here hath ended!" Grand Vizier's boomed throughout the sky as falling rocks of magma rained from the sky striking down dozens of the machines at a time. The mechanical monsters crumbled under the crushing weight and heat creating a bizarre symphony of electricity and exploding rocks.

"Pull back Valkyrie! Pull back!" Brunnhilde yelled to her troops as she ducked and dodged the falling rocks. It was her hope that none under her care would fall to the Vizier's magical might. In his zealousness he had forgotten that she and her soldiers were in the sky. For all she knew he could be attacking from the halls of King Thor's castle. His magical strength was one that was well respected in Asgard and he was now displaying the range of his wrath.

"Brunnhilde! Where will we ride?" a Valkyrie asked as she rode close to her commander.

"To the sanctuary of Amora. Ride there!" Brunnhilde replied as she swung her horse to the right and began to dip towards the ground.

Balder pushed through the crowds of people and made his way to the man who was riding on the shoulder of the Sentinel. It was obvious that this black clothed man was the leader of these metallic monsters. Finally making his way to the front of the crowd he called out to the surrounding soldiers he could see, "Take down that machine! Now!"

Ganim was one of the soldiers that heard Balder's command and turned to where the greatest of Asgard's generals was pointing. Seeing the man that was standing on the Sentinel's shoulder he lifted his axe back and threw it forward. The weapon slammed into the machine and the Sentinel tumbled backwards. The black suited man jumped forward and rolled into the crowd of Asgardians.

Jumping up high into the air the pink skinned man avoided the crowds of raging Asgardian citizens looking to tear him to pieces. Bastion cursed himself for allowing himself to be fooled by Skaris into coming to this forsaken place. No metal could be worth this? And what was the point of seeing mutantkind fall if he wasn't around to orchestrate it?

"Shoot him down!" Balder yelled as he saw the person, who he assumed to be the planner of this attack, descend to the ground. No arrows shot off though because everyone had been distracted by a new coming to the battlefield. New, smaller forms of the mechanical horrors were pouring out through four portals that surrounded the corners of the city.

"Damn!" Balder exclaimed as he saw the swarms of machines heading directly for the people. Only to add to his frustration he began to feel the ground rumble beneath him signaling the march of horses which must have meant that Magik had failed in her attempt to stop Eliza. Surely if he couldn't defeat the woman no way the apprentice of Belasco would to be able to complete the task. Looking to the east Balder found that much to his surprise Magik was at the lead of her army charging forth into Asgard. The sight gave him hope and shame all at once because a woman had accomplished what he could not. Just maybe though that meant there was hope indeed left for his kingdom if such miracles could happen.

Illyana saw Balder looking over the hill towards and her and the relatively meager amount of Rasputin she had bought with her. Seeing the utter devastation before her Magik had only wished her other demonic servants would come swiftly. For if this assault continued for long the foundation of Asgard would be shaken to its very core. Nothing would be left of the Golden City and all hope for the Asgardians would fall into darkness. She would not allow it. Not as long as she had breath. Looking bad to her Rasputin she ordered, "Fight as many of these monster as you can. Take the battle to them! Be fearless!"

The Rasputin immediately took off ahead of their master and charged into battle with the Prime Sentinels that terrorized the weaker citizens of Asgard. At first the machines quickly mowed down the Rasputin, but as the demons grew in number they began to overtake the Sentinels and ultimately slaughter. It was the bigger Sentinels that were going to be the problem though and that's why Illyana had held back from joining the rest of her troops in battle. Looking skyward the young sorceress began to chant a wicked verse and the ground beneath the feet of the 40-foot tall robots began to turn to lava and quickly the machines began to sink in. Some tried to free themselves of the magma only to fall forward flat on their face. The ground beneath them simply devoured most of them.

"May Hela feast upon the soul of whoever sent you here," Magik cursed as the last of the giant Sentinels fell.

Balder swung his sword and barely missed cutting off Bastion's head by an inch. Angrily he exclaimed, "Stay still coward and let me kill you swiftly!"

"Kill me? You must be joking. Better men have tried," Bastion rebuked as he launched a small yellow disc into the air that attached to Balder's chest like a magnet.

"What sort of trickery is this?" Balder asked staring down at the small circular device.

"The kind that works," Bastion replied devilishly. An enough electricity to power New York for a day went flooding into Balder and knocked him out cold. The leader of the Sentinels moved forward and planted his foot on Balder's head as if he had just landed on the moon. Smiling he said, "To the victor goes the spoils."

"Thou first mistake was attacking Asgard. Thou second was staying around till I joined the fray," Thor's voice boomed across the battlefield. At his side was what little remained of his father's guard. Most of them had been used as reserves in the war against the Titrais and as such had died. The Thunder God knew his father wouldn't be pleased with the current state of things. Especially the depleting of his guard, but drastic times called for drastic actions.

"In case someone forgot to mention it; I don't make mistakes!" Bastion replied as he flung four spherical gray balls with glowing red centers. Upon striking the ground the objects seemed to burst open sending hundreds of nano-Sentinels in the shape of mosquitoes into the air.

The machines began to fire upon Thor and his soldiers indiscriminately with tiny red lasers. One shot would sting, but hundreds of them coming at you simultaneously could be quite fatal. The warriors were doing their best to swap away and hack down the mechanical bugs. In a short amount of time many of the soldiers were beginning to weaken under the multiple blasts. All except for Thor who with his axe and shield tore as many of the machine bugs from the sky as he could.

Bastion watched the desperate fray with a smile.

Balder couldn't see Bastion's devious smile as he moved up from behind. With his sword ready the Asgardian was prepared to strike down the foreign invader with a single swipe of his sword. Before he even had a chance to do that though his weapon was flung away from his hand and he fell to the ground his body completely numb.

"Such attacks do not suit you brave Balder," a sinister voice said as it lifted Balder off of the ground with one hand wrapped around the general's neck.

Looking into the eyes of his captor Balder saw something…familiar. He couldn't quite place it though. It was just the eyes and nothing else that Balder held to be something he had once laid his sight on before. The rest of the combatant was a display that held a large degree of grim freshness. Pale gray skin and black diamond armor along with the massive hands wrapped with magical bandages hot as a steady flame. The long, crooked nose and yellow teeth along with the black eye patch gave off a foul aura to Balder. Not to mention his long black cape which seemed to billow and shake as if it was waiting for its master to finish off Balder with great excitement.

"Who art thou?" Balder asked weakly barely able to maintain consciousness from lack of breath and the heat that was burning through his armor and to his neck from his enemy's hand bandages.

"Ask me after you wake up."

With one tight squeeze of his hand Balder's opponent knocked him out and flung him to the side as if he were rotten meat to be disposed of. Looking over the chaos that had once again consumed Asgard he laughed, "It seems without good Odin the Golden Realm is full of golden whimps."

"A few of us still have some fire," Adversary rebuked as he came speeding across the battlefield by flying low. He flew straight into the man who had attacked and defeated Balder. There was a loud rumble that shook all within range of hearing it and a bright blaze of burgundy colored light which quickly subsided to reveal Adversary being held in a head lock.

"Not enough fire to make a rabbit's leg roast I'm afraid," the gray skinned man laughed every muscle in his body bulging as a response.

"You would not think me disposed so easily I hope," Adversary replied as his body shrunk to the size of an ant easily allowing the god to break free of his challenger's grip. Quickly the god began to fire off fireballs that though looked tiny in size hit with enough force to knock a herd to their knees. Firing ball after ball was sending his rival reeling back until the black diamond armor he was wearing began to glow.

"A valiant effort, but a Raven of Odin hardly falls so easily," Hescamar boasted as blue arrows composed of mystical energy began to fall from the sky and strike Adversary. The pain inflicted by each arrow that made contact was equivalent to that of having your arm cut off with a tiny sharp rock a hundred times over. Despite his best efforts to fend off the attack all it took was for one arrow to make its mark and the god's concentration was lost.

"HESCAMAR!"

The rage and anger seemed into every syllable of that word made the raven quickly turn to find the source. Much to his surprise and dismay, Thor was charging towards him carrying two bloody swords that had come from fallen Valkyries. Hescamar had known this confrontation was bound to happen eventually, but he had hoped it would have happened under circumstances he could control. It seemed that the Norns were not on his side in this matter.

Hescamar had no time to muster any magic to his aide. Thor was moving so fast he was upon the raven like a blur. Each one of his swords struck Hescamar in the torso, but his diamond armor had provided more than suitable protection for him. At least this time it had. The Thunder God's blows had created more than noticeable cracks in the armor.

"I thought you would be happy to see me," Hescamar said as he smacked Thor in the face sending him flying backward into the ground. Quickly, the raven thrust his foot into Thor's stomach knocking the air out of him. While he maintained the advantage he created a black knife in his hand and flung it at Thor's heart.

"Traitor!" Thor yelled moving his sword and blocking Hescamar's knife. Using his other sword Thor struck the leg of Hescamar creating another large crack in the raven's armor.

Hescamar quickly backed away from Thor and with a slight tremble in his voice said, "I fight for what is right Thor. It is about time the Asgardians pay for the crimes they have committed."

"What crimes dost thou speak of? Asgard did nothing to invoke Skaris' wrath!" Thor exclaimed getting to his feet holding both swords in front of him ready for immediate attack.

"Could you be that foolish Thor? Do you think Skaris attacks Asgard out of malice? Your are as naïve as your father was devious," Hescamar taunted as he charged forward at Thor with a black lance ready and lifted above his head prepared to strike.

"Watch thou tongue!" Thor yelled as he charged forward and knocked Hescamar's lance from his hands with one sword. With the other he struck once more against Hescamar's torso cracking the armor so severely in that area it began to crumble off in large chunks.

Horrified at what had been done to him Hescamar yelled out to Bastion, "Our stay here is done. Let us be gone!"

"Thou shalt not leave this duel so soon!" Thor exclaimed charging at Hescamar once more, but only running into an apparition. Hescamar had already taken his leave and so had the one he called Bastion. All that remained in Asgard were a few mechanical monstrosities that had not yet fallen and a few more broken spirits.


	10. Chapter 10

The Sins that Bring War Pt. 10 The Scribes of Skaris 

"Be afraid of a desperate enemy. For no act is too heinous or too dangerous for them to commit in the name of victory."

The patience of Skaris was once again going to be tested. He could feel it in his bones as he saw Bastion and the newly transformed Hescamar approach his black throne with their heads held low. Defeat's stench flowed off their bodies like a streaming river and poured into Skaris' nostrils. Such a smell would not be tolerated in his court. Especially not when he had given victory on a platter to the two of them. What could the buffoons have possibly done to make such an easy win turn into disaster? Skaris was afraid the answers would infuriate him to the point of violence.

"Explain yourselves," Skaris demanded before the two had a chance to even be within ten feet of his throne. Preparing himself for a long-winded explanation Skaris threw one leg up on the arm of his chair and rested his head on his palm. Showing a look of smug anticipation the leader of the Titrais gods patiently waited for someone to speak first. It seemed both were hesitant, but a tapping of fingers from Skaris quickly got things rolling.

"My lord we were coming so close to victory. I had cast Balder aside like a rag doll, but then Thor came," Hescamar said his voice faltering a bit under the presence of Skaris. He could feel the god's eyes burning into him with fury.

"Thor has no Mjolnir! He is without his key weapon! How could you possibly lose to him?" Skaris asked his normally pale face becoming a bright shade of red.

"His anger and hatred at my supposed betrayal gave him enough strength to hold me off milord," Hescamar replied hoping his answer would be satisfactory to Skaris.

"It wasn't a complete loss. The Golden City is now completely in rubble," Bastion added hoping to alleviate the present tensions that he could pick up on that were building up.

"And if I may ask Bastion how were your Sentinels disposed of?" Skaris inquired hoping that perhaps the machine man's answer would be more to his satisfaction than the raven's.

"The apprentice of Belasco came in with her army and swept across the Sentinels like a black plague. The forces under her command are quite large. I'm surprised the Sentinels survived as long as they did," Bastion reported, but not mentioning to tell Skaris that most of the information had been picked up from listening to conversations the Asgardians were having.

"Belasco should have been with us! Alas, nothing works out as planned. Though his apprentice is to be respected. She killed my beloved Eliza. That does not excuse your failure though," Skaris exclaimed rising upright in his throne quickly and clapping his hands two times.

The god who destroyed the legendary Mjolnir opened up the door and made his way through it with five strong, but nearly naked, young men behind him. Kovar yelled all the way from the entrance with one loud resounding voice, "What need do you have of me master?"

"Take Hescamar and torture him. We need good discipline here and failure just won't be accepted," Skaris said with a wave of his hand, which sent the weakened Hescamar into the large arms of Kovar.

Bastion saw what had happened to Hescamar and gladly would admit it was a bit unnerving, but nothing would stop Bastion. He was more machine than man and when he had to be somewhere he expected to get there at least 30 minutes before. Remaining firm though in the fact that no harm would come to him since he was not necessarily a disciple of Skaris the mutant hater decided it was time to make his move.

"I did as you asked Skaris. The Asgardians are effectively through. I want the Uru Metal," Bastion demanded perhaps a little harsher than he had hoped to.

Skaris laughed, "You failed me Bastion. Why should I give you anything but a swift death?"

"Because I still have use and I'll continue to be useful as long as I get some of that precious Uru metal first," Bastion replied remaining strong in his stance and looking the god in the eye without wavering.

"You are to be respected Bastion, but none make demands of Skaris! I make the orders here and all bow to my will!" Skaris yelled angrily sending down a black bolt of energy directly into Bastion's chest.

Bastion fell to his knees and felt the changes overcome him. His white hair grew long and rugged. The hairs of his beard and eyebrows became sharp like steel. Blue nails grew forth from his hands to a length of around five inches. Each nail ended in a tip that could render flesh from bone with the slightest touch. After a few moments the new Bastion stood up and smiled at Skaris, "You have my allegiance milord."

"I knew you would see things my way," Skaris laughed waving his hand teleporting Bastion away.

"Don't you think its time you send me in to finish off what's left of the poor souls in Asgard," a voice asked from behind the throne of Skaris. Stepping from behind the throne was a young man with long red hair that nearly reached to his ankles and bright golden armor. Looking into his eyes one could almost swear that the fire of a phoenix burned within him.

"Oh you've been eagerly waiting to enter into the fray my ally. This I know, but now the time is right. Hyperstorm will fall onto Asgard and all will know his wrath," Skaris smiled standing up from his throne and giving the child of Franklin Richards and Rachel Summers a false bow.

"You honor me too much Skaris. We will both celebrate in the glory of Asgard's fall together. Malekith and I have already made the preparations. Our forces will lead the last and final assault on Asgard," Hyperstorm said as he created a floating table in the middle of the air that had two glasses of wine on it.

Skaris took one of the glasses and rose it high into the air, "For victory! For revenge!"

"Indeed! Asgard shall never again destroy another innocent world," Hyperstorm promised.

"Brunnhilde you are quite the sight for sore eyes!" Danielle Moonstar exclaimed as she raced towards her old friend who was walking up the hill that lead to Dani's log cabin.

"Danielle it dost my heart well to see thou, but matters are pressing. We must talk!" Brunnhilde replied putting her hands on each of Moonstar's shoulders and squeezing only a tiny bit for emphasis of her point.

Seeing the obvious distress on the Valkyrie's face Dani said quickly, "Sure come in. Lets talk."

"I thank thee," Brunnhilde replied as the two women made their way up the small gravel driveway to the door of the cabin that was badly in need of oil.

Walking through the door Valkyrie saw the meager furnishings Danielle had provided for her abode. The only things in the home besides for the basic necessities were pictures from her time with the New Mutants and X-Force. It was in these pictures that Brunnhilde saw the innocence of the warrior that she had come to call to her aid. And in that moment the floodgates of guilt opened in her mind. What right did she have to call this young woman to Asgard's aid? Especially when Odin had cast her out all those years ago. It seemed wrong now that Valkyrie was here.

"Was is it that you wanted to talk about?" Danielle asked bending over in front of her fireplace and putting a match to the dry logs. As the warm fire began to glow Moonstar crossed her legs on the floor Indian style in front of the fire and patting her hand on the ground said, "Take a seat next to me."

Doing as Danielle instructed Valkyrie sat down and took in the surprisingly pleasant view of the shifting fire. Not enjoying the moment for long Brunnhilde went straight to business, "Danielle, Asgard is at war. And it is not a war we are winning. My Valkyries hath taken much damage and hath begun to lose hope."

"So you want me to come back and be a Valkyrie once more? What would Odin say to this?" Dani asked knowing in her heart that Odin would never take her back after the incident that had occurred.

"He wouldn't say anything at all Danielle. For the All-Father hath been trapped in stone. Thou King was the first victim of this war," Brunnhilde explained.

"You would call him my "King" wouldn't you? He is not my King and he never will be. I was loyal and true to Asgard. My reward was being cast out like some stray animal," Danielle said with narrowed eyes and pursed lips.

"Asgard shalt always be in thee! We need thee more than ever! Fight with me Danielle and save the Golden Realm. Thor hath even offered thou a position of general if only you come with me," Valkyrie urged.

"I care about the people of Asgard and that is the only reason I'm coming with you. Let me make that very clear to you," Danielle said rising to her feet.

"My father must be freed!" Thor exclaimed as he slammed his fists on his throne. Sitting down in the chair of his father had never felt right to him. This was not the way he had wanted to receive the throne of Asgard. He would have much preferred to have his father pass away naturally and the throne be his.

Standing before the King of Asgard were the Grand Vizier, Belasco, Adversary, and Beta Ray Bill. Belasco was the first to comment, "The magic of Skaris is strong Thor. Perhaps if we had attempted this when Loki was still alive we might have--"

"I have an idea milord," Beta Ray Bill interrupted.

"Speak," Thor said knowing that if anyone could come up with a way to free his father it would be the infinite wisdom of Beta Ray Bill.

"We should try and free Amora from her prison first. Her great magical skills might be able to devise some way to free Odin. And her suffering is far far greater than Odin's," Beta Ray Bill reminded.

"Thou is right. Amora needs our aid. Free her and then go about the work of freeing my father," Thor ordered.

"That might have to be put on hold!" Red Norvell yelled slamming both doors to Thor's throne room open and running up to the man he was once meant to imitate.

"What dost thou mean Norvell?" Thor asked suddenly very worried by the urgency and hysteria in Norvell's voice.

"Two armies each numbering in the millions have appeared in the northern regions of Asgard. It can't be anything but Skaris' final strike against us. He seeks to bury us! We must prepare ourselves!" Red Norvell said nearly screaming.

Thor buried his hands in his face for a few moments then leaned back into his throne running his fingers through his hair. Finally after composing himself he said, "Prepare all the Valkyries for battle. Belasco have Magik prepare her Rasputin to line Asgard in a defensive barrier. The rest of us along with the Valkyries are going to attack the Titrais head on!"

"Are you sure this is wise?" Grand Vizier asked. He didn't want Thor to jump headlong into a foolhardy offensive attack simply because Red Norvell was running around hysterical. Asgard at this point in the war couldn't afford to slip up and make a costly mistake. The Valkyries were nearly extinguished and the other forces of Asgard were downtrodden.

"Can you think of another course of action Vizier? We are at the end of our ropes here. If we do not attack now we will die!" Red Norvell exclaimed.

"Surely Beta Ray Bill you do not agree with this madness! Speak to Thor. Give him a voice of reason," the Grand Vizier pleaded.

"I cannot. Red Norvell is right, as is Thor. We must attack. Playing defense forever will surely bring about our defeat. We must make them realize that the Asgardian people will not let such attacks go unpunished," Beta Ray Bill replied.

Holding back angry words the Grand Vizier simply bowed, "I will prepare myself then. It hath been quite some time since I engaged in combat of any sort."

Illyana was in a constant struggle to keep her evil instincts from overwhelming her. Fighting the influences of Belasco was a true test of wills and it seemed the more victorious she was the more that Belasco desired her. Winning the fight to be good was making her lose the fight to be free of that demon. Yet, if she gave up in one contest Magik would surely lose both. Some days the young woman couldn't be sure if she wasn't already surrounded by brimstone and fire.

"You look like you're concentrating hard, old friend," Dani said walking into the room grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Rising out of her lotus position Magik leaped up knowing exactly who had called out to her. Taking off in a slight run the two women met in a tight embrace.

"How did you get here? You're the last person I expected to see in Asgard!" Magik exclaimed.

"I heard you're at war. Remembering how I was once a Valkyrie I decided to come and lend a hand. Then a little birdie whispered in my ear that you were here. Though I hardly believed it at first. Look at you! All grown up," Dani laughed.

"I feel older and older everyday," Magik said half joking and half meaning it.

Sighing Dani said, "Look I don't mean to ruin the happy moment here, but how did you survive? We buried you on Earth."

"I know. I know. It's a long story so I suggest you take a seat while listening to it," Magik replied as she waved her hand making two dazzling white chairs appear along with a beautifully sculpted table.

"No tea?" Danielle asked jokingly as she took a seat across from Illyana. The young girl she had known really did look all the more beautiful. Aging had been good to her and as she wore her white gown she looked almost angelic. If she were still on Earth, Peter probably would be scaring off plenty of young suitors.

"If your Thor heard you mention tea in the midst of Asgard he might just have a heart attack."

"Oh trust me. I learned of Asgardians dislike for tea early on in my Valkyrie career," Dani replied.

"It wasn't something I really even thought I would like, but it soothes me. Especially when I think about that bastard Belasco," Magik said tightening her fists.

Seeing the obvious anger Moonstar asked, "What has he done to you? What hold does he have on you?"

"Let me start from the beginning. It's easier to explain that way. Belasco like all true demons always has plans within plans. When I returned to Earth and made it so that it was like I had never been to Limbo, he had anticipated I would do something like that. So he kept something to make sure he would still be able to have me," Magik explained pausing suddenly.

"What did he take Illyana? You can tell me," Danielle assured reaching out and touching her friend's hand.

"A piece of my soul. Before I left Limbo to return to Earth, Belasco had trapped a piece of my soul within a mystical gem that stood outside of Limbo. When I altered Limbo the gem was still there and it granted Belasco all the memories of what happened when I was in his realm. He waited patiently until I died of the Legacy Virus. In fact, I believe in my heart he had something to do with me getting the disease in the first place."

"Would he go that far?"

Illyana nodded, "He'd go much further. In his own twisted way Belasco thinks of me as his child. After I died he took the piece of my soul he had and molded it into a new me. The me you see before you today. He began to train me again and there was nothing I could do to escape. I was bonded to that damn gem of his!"

"I'm so sorry. If we had knew we would have been there to rescue you. I promise."

"I know you would have Dani so don't apologize. There was no way you could have known. Eventually though Belasco began to underestimate my abilities again. I found a way to break my bond to that gem and I was about to escape Limbo, but Belasco like any true demon had plans within plans. He had massive invasion force ready that would descend upon the Xavier Institute and slaughter all within it. As long as I was with him that would never happen. So I stayed with him and till this day I still am," Magik explained her eyes distant as if her mind had sailed far away.

"I'm so sorry. Illyana. I promise that I will free you from Belasco. Even if it takes my dying breath!" Dani declared.

"Don't joke Dani! That's probably what it would take," Magik said tears beginning to stream down her eyes.

The King of Asgard walked into the room having to force back angry tears from welling in his eyes. Amora was screaming out in pain. A pain she had been feeling for months on end now. The goddess Jasmine had trapped in a magical bubble that filled with flesh burning liquid every ten minutes. Then after killing Amora she was resurrected by the bubble to only go through the pain again. All the various wizards in Asgard had tried to break the spell, but none were successful so hope was nearly lost.

Thor hated coming to visit her. He knew that she needed his support, but being completely helpless was not a feeling that the Thunder God enjoyed. And by seeing Amora he was simply going to indulge himself in it. Luckily for him by the time the lights in the small chamber came on Amora was in a between moment. The acid was going to pour down anytime though.

"Thor oh how I have missed thee!"

"And I have missed thee as well," Thor exclaimed rushing to the floating pink bubble and wrapping his arms around as best as he could.

"How goes the war?" Amora asked to keep herself from getting too sentimental. Otherwise the next time the pain began it would be twice as excruciating.

"We make our final attack soon. The Titrais will pay for all they have done to Asgard!"

Amora's face almost got excited, but then she quickly adjusted back to her look of indifference, "Then perhaps you will free me of this blasted bubble!"

"I will my love. I'm lucky to have such a strong woman. To endure such pain…"

"Is probably a just punishment for all my years of wrongdoing," Amora said.

"I will free you. Though now I must go. The warriors of the Golden Realm await glory," Thor said kissing the bubble.

"And I'm sure with you as their leader they will find it," Amora said kissing the bubble in turn as well.

"Do you think we are ready for this final strike?" Red Norvell asked Brunnhilde as the two of surveyed the troops marching uniformly below.

Brunnhilde's hair blew in the breeze and taking in the scene of her Valkyries riding in the air so gracefully made her wonder who would want to destroy such beauty. That's all Asgard truly was. She had heard Norvell's question, but she did not want to answer it. The truth might have been too hard for her to speak.

**NEXT ISSUE: This is it! The fight gets taken to Skaris' turf! **


	11. Chapter 11

The Sins that Bring War Pt. 11 Our World Tree, Indiggisal 

"When our time began she was all that existed. In her image the ten worlds are formed. Defending her is the only thing she demands. So all the Titrais must obey."

Ebony towers ripped through the sky alongside dozens of tinier pink domes. This was the basic structure of the main city of the Titrais gods. For centuries this city had been the meeting place of the gods in times of mourning, rejoicing, and war. It was called Freralas. Though each Titrais god held their own domain no place was held more sacred to any of them than this city that they built with their own sweat. So imagine their great surprise to see a great swell of Asgardians riding and flying on horses towards their mysteriously beautiful city.

Skaris stood out on the balcony of the only ebony tower embedded with sapphire jewels. It distinguished his Freralas abode from all others. Seeing Thor and his ilk riding towards the silver gates of his precious city enraged him to no end. The Asgardians had finally decided to go on the offensive. It had been a move that Skaris was starting to suspect the Asgardians might not make. They had proved him sorely wrong. One thought did please him though. With the Asgardians here their defenses at home were severely weakened. Malekith and Hyperstorm would have their way and the Golden Realm would be crushed.

"To arms Titrais! To arms!" Skaris yelled leaping off of his balcony falling hundreds of feet to the ground. He landed with the grace of a cat and dusted the dirt off of his boots. Lifting his arms into the air hundreds of Titraux rose up from the ground like zombies fully armored and prepared to fight the Asgardians. Each of his Titrais gods came from out their black towers and braced themselves for battle.

"Do you think this will be a delightful battle lord Skaris?" White Borimae asked shining up his staff with a black cloth.

"I love your choice of words. Delightful is hardly what I would use to describe this fight. No it will be brutal, bloody, and unforgivable, but we will stand victorious. Of this I am sure," Skaris replied folding his back cloak around himself and seeping into the ground like thick ooze.

"Been looking forward to draining the life out of Thor again," Kovar laughed slipping his glove on his right hand. The glove that was capable of draining souls. Kovar could have killed Thor and maybe ended the war with Asgard a long time ago, but he preferred it this way. It was far more fun.

"You should have drained it out of him the first time. Perhaps Eliza would still be alive if you had," the gangly god Revenir said as he swayed back and forth. It was a common habit of Revenir to do that when walking since his body looked more akin to a barely stuffed scarecrow rather than a man.

"Eliza wasn't fit to survive. I feel no remorse over her death. Weakness is punished by death," Kovar rebuked.

"Be careful Kovar. Eliza was quite important to Skaris," a voice purred from behind the behemoth god. The god's name was Catax and his knowledge of daggers exceeded Loki's knowledge of trickery. Unlike the other Titrais gods he hardly looked human. In fact he had been birthed from the dark magics of Eliza. He had the head of a panther, but the tender voice of a house cat. He had four arms that all ended in gray human hands. Each fingertip was capable of unleashing a serrated nail that could render cinder block with a single swipe.

"Catax your warnings are hardly needed. I know Eliza was special to lord Skaris," Kovar replied.

"Then why do you speak so harshly?" White Borimae asked throwing the black cloth he had been using into the air. The cloth transformed into a giant white dove. Looking at his fellow gods he smiled, "Are you all coming or what?"

"It seems our presence has been noted," Dani said to Brunnhilde who she had been flying beside. The sky of Titrais smelled strangely of freshly done laundry. It was almost enough to make Danielle laugh, but war was on the horizon. Laughter just wasn't warranted. The Valkyrie needed her to be steel cold right now.

"Good. Let these cowardly dogs beg for mercy," Brunnhilde exclaimed. Holding her sword high into the air she cried out, "To battle Valkyries!"

Moonstar wasn't as sure as her leader that the Titrais would fold like a poorly built house of cards. These warriors looked gruff and the numerous bones hanging from their bodies were enough to make her skin crawl. This was going to be a battle in which no prisoners would be taken. This would be the sum of her experience as a Valkyrie. This battle, this day would go down in the history of Asgard forever and she was a part of it. By her grandfather she would make him proud of her this day.

"So be it," Dani said aiming an arrow dead at the neck of one of the Titraux and letting the arrow go. Her first shot of war had been fired and it was going to be the first of many shots. She could only sigh a bit in expectant despair at the death she would bring to the battlefield.

Magik watched the arrow zoom across the sky and strike its intended target. The blue skinned barbarian fell to the ground gasping for breath and was soon dead. Illyana almost felt pity for the poor man. Once you were in the sight of Dani's arrow you would be hard pressed to dodge it. She truly was like a flying death on the battlefield. Part of her was naturally a Valkyrie. Illyana saw that more than ever now. It seemed like Danielle had found her place in this grand scheme of life.

"Magik where are your Rasputin?" Belasco asked snapping Illyana back to reality.

Starting off her statement with a slight stutter she said, "The dozen are to the west. They ride with Ganim's forces. If all goes well they will multiply and hopefully prove to be our element of surprise."

"Hopefully," Belasco sighed as he flung a large fireball in the direction of a squad of Titraux warriors. The flames consumed the soldiers of Skaris. Two of them tried to hack off the limb that was burning before it could spread to the rest of their body. Their effort was in vain as the mystical fire spread far faster than any sword could cut.

"You don't sound very confident," Magik replied unsheathing her Soulsword. Knowing the bloodshed that her blade was about to create Illyana was happy Dani was the only one from Xavier's here. Danielle was the only one who could understand the true nature of war and in truth she didn't want her brother or Kitty to think any less of her for killing so recklessly.

"Its not you I'm worried about. Thor's effectiveness in battle could prove to be our downfall," Belasco said forming him a sword of flame. The weapon was meant to compliment the Soulsword as he hoped that he would be able to mow down these Titraux with Magik at his side. That would mean more to him than he would ever admit.

"He has adjusted well without Mjolnir. I think he will do fine."

Belasco laughed, "Adjusted? Thor is in withdrawal. Mjolnir was his drug and his addiction was abruptly cut off."

"You surely make it sound worse than it is," Magik replied not really wanting to carry on the conversation as the Titraux were in very close proximity and closing fast. Illyana just wasn't going to give into Belasco though.

"Thor needs Mjolnir. It was his a limb to him. And he's been cut off from it. He's the weak link in our chain," Belasco warned.

"Then lets make up for his slack by being all around ass kickers," Magik replied as she flipped into the air and planted her boots in the face of a Titraux warrior. Quickly twisting her body Magik nearly landed on the ground face first if not for her hands catching her. Kicking one leg out in a sweeping motion Illyana took down four Titraux warriors with ease. Pushing herself off the ground Magik back flipped and wrapped her legs around the neck of a particularly large Titraux.

"Eat this big boy!" Magik yelled as she thrust her Soulsword down through his shoulder and into his lungs. The warrior cried out before falling to the ground dead. Illyana had already slain two other opponents before this came to pass.

"Child you do indeed give me hope for the future," Belasco smiled at how easily his apprentice was taking down the Titraux without the slightest bit of magic. On the other hand he was using his magical skills quite fiercely summoning up fire to consume the flesh of Skaris' troopers.

"You should never ever use hope in a sentence again."

"Even in your outright insolence you still please me," Belasco said as he erupted large towers of flame underneath dozens of Titraux warriors at a time. The death cries of these warriors were completely engulfed by the roaring of the white-hot blazes.

Thor stood at the fore of his troops cutting down many Titraux with his newly magically enhanced axe that had been forged and given to him as a gift by the Grand Vizier and Beta Ray Bill. He had received it shortly after he made the decision to invade the home of his now most hated enemy, Skaris.

As he continued to mow through the Titraux troops with ease he was left to wonder where the Titrais gods were. Why were they nowhere to be found? No sooner than he asked the question was it answered for him. The ground beneath him began to quake violently. Only a few feet in front of him Skaris ripped through the soil with the quickness a pencil could poke through paper.

"I didn't think you had the courage to ever show your face here Thor. I applaud you," Skaris laughed as he began to lightly clap.

"Today you pay for your crimes fiend!" Thor roared more than ready to plant his axe between the god's eyes.

"My crimes? You must be mistaken Thor. Oh that's right! You think you're the good guys in all of this. Reality check Thor. Your people…well more specifically your father started this war. We just intend to fight it till its finish," Skaris replied.

"Thou attacked my father unexpectedly. Thou struck like a coward!" Thor yelled.

"No more cowardly than when your father destroyed the seeds of your World Tree time and time again," Skaris shouted.

"Seeds of the World Tree? What lies hath thou concocted now Skaris?" Thor asked his patience having already been ground into dust.

"Lies? No Thor I only speak the truth. A truth you are obviously unwilling to hear!" Skaris exclaimed as four black ribbons flew forth from the god's chest and wrapped themselves around Thor's arms and legs.

Thor tried to budge free of them, but despite their thin appearance the cords were strong enough to keep him bound. The axe he had bought with him was now rendered practically useless. He would have to find a way to win this battle…somehow. The black strips were tightening their grip and very little blood was finding its way to Thor's wrists and ankles.

"Do you like that feeling Thor? It's the same grip your father has held over creation for quite some time. He slaughtered the germinated seeds of the World Tree to preserve his supremacy. The seed that became our World Tree survived for a reason though. To humble all of Asgard and their disgusting peoples," Skaris spat as he suddenly launched himself into the air taking Thor along for the ride with him.

"Thou lies are venomous Skaris! For such insults my retribution shalt be great!" Thor yelled uncertainly. He wanted to grow angry at Skaris' words and snatch himself free, but the conviction in the god's voice made him falter. Could what Skaris was saying really be true? Would the All-Father have done such a cruel thing?

Raising the Thunder God higher into the air the two of them began to feel the icy chill of the Titrais sky, "I shall break you Thor! Here in my homeland is where you and your allies shall meet their end! None will come to save you!"

The ebony entrapments around Thor's body made him completely helpless to Skaris' next attack. Lifting the ruler of Asgard above himself the Lord of Titrais flung Thor towards the ground and unleashed him from his bonds. The son of Odin fell to the ground below at ever increasing speeds. The air rushed over his skin and his long locks flew wildly about. Thor reached for Mjolnir as he had in so many situations before. He had done it off instinct and it was then the sinking feeling set in. His grand weapon was truly gone and it would never come back to him. Before he could woe himself any further he hit the ground.

A plume of dirt, rock, and dust flew up into the air and made many fighting warriors scatter. Thor's impact had created a large crater and he was at the bottom of it. Blood flowed profusely from a large cut on his forehead and gashes across his arms and chest. Moonstar was the first to see what had become of Thor. She had been shooting down Titraux when the body of Thor fell from the sky only a few feet away from her. Looking on the Thunder God now made her despair. Thor had been taken out and the Asgardians would have to fight without their King to lead them.

Balder was about to face the god who destroyed Mjolnir with a single clenching of his fist and the warrior in him delighted at the challenge. Yeldar had to be nearly a ton of rippling muscle underneath his magical, clunky red armor that only served to increase his already tremendous strength. There was a look in Yeldar's eyes as he approached Balder and the Asgardian knew exactly what that look was. It was a stare of pure hate. What could have driven the Titrais to hate his people so much?

"Thou comes to thou doom, Yeldar!" Balder warned unsheathing his sword and preparing himself for the tactics that the strong god might use against him. If he was to survive this encounter no missteps could be made. He would see the keeper of the Rainbow Bridge avenged along with all the other fallen Asgardians. Even Loki, who died fighting for his people, was on the mind of Balder.

"You must be the court jester. I haven't heard anything that funny in centuries!" Yeldar smiled revealing his grimy teeth. Each step of the gargantuan man shook the ground beneath Balder, but he held steady despite it. Yeldar had to admit silently that he was impressed with Balder's poise, but would still see him brought low.

"Court jester or not my sword will be down thou throat soon enough!"

Balder began to run quickly and launched himself into the air off one of the dead Titraux warriors' heads. Leaping into the air Balder turned his sword downward and moved to stab Yeldar straight in the chest. That's when he sees the dangling dead body Yeldar is holding behind his back. It was too late to move out of the way. Yeldar laughed, "You were too easy."

With a powerful swing the dead Asgardian warrior slammed head on into Balder and sent him flying into a pile of burning Titraux warriors courtesy of Belasco. Luckily, Balder's body flew right over the blaze and he skidded across the ground sending streaks of mud all along his white cape. His entire body ached as he stood up, but he would not be deterred. Yeldar had caught him off guard. He should have expected such a large man to be able to conceal large things.

Slinging off mud from his shoulder Balder provoked Yeldar, "That was a fair hit my friend, but thou must surely know it won't happen again."

"So you're going to surrender then?" Yeldar laughed at both how foolish this Asgardian was and how easy it would be to kill him.

"I will surrender when your filthy head is rotting in my trophy case!" Balder retorted.

Cracking his knuckles Yeldar decided that he was more than ready to finish this Asgardian off, "Want my head? Come and get it!"

Balder charged forward once more and this time kept low to the ground as he ran. Paying attention this time he saw the magical mace that had formed in Yeldar's right hand. Only a few steps away from slicing Yeldar in two, Balder almost felt victorious until he quickly had to dodge a blow from the white mace. The weapon slammed into the dirt sending chunks flying in every direction. Balder's dodging had put him right up on Yeldar's body. Quickly taking advantage of Yeldar's missed hit Balder stabbed the go d through the knee with his sword.

A roar of pain flew forth from the lungs of a pained man. Gripping at his wound Yeldar cursed, "You Asgardian piece of trash! I will break you in two! I swear it! I will feed you to birds and what they manage to shit out of you I'll burn!"

"Come now. Don't tell me that hurt," Balder smiled twirling his bloody sword. Yeldar moved further and further back from Balder and the Asgardian took as a sign that another strike should be made.

Balder charged again at Yeldar and when the god swung his mace once more not only did the general of Thor dodge it, but he also cut off the hand that wielded it. This time no agony came from Yeldar's lips. He thrust his surviving hand forward and wrapped it around Balder's head. Dirt and rock conversed with Balder's face repeatedly until Yeldar flung him into the air close to the crater where Thor lay unconscious. With one leap Yeldar covered the same distance and was right on top of Balder.

"I told I would break you!" Yeldar yelled to conceal the immense pain he was feeling. The god was trapped in a whirlwind of rage and pain. He would unleash the nasty weather of sensation and emotion on a barely moving Balder. Looking behind him the destroyer of Mjolnir spied a large rock, which had been formed when Thor slammed into the ground. Sinking his fingers into the rock Yeldar lifted it over his head and easily dropped it on Balder. There was a sickening crunch and many bones in Balder's body were broken. His pelvis had been all but shattered.

Balder like a true warrior left out no cry of pain and simply fell into unconsciousness. Yeldar's victory had put him at ease. For a moment he had almost thought he was going to lose to the pipsqueak. He should have known better. The Titrais were simply a superior group of gods and they would not be foiled by Asgardian cheap tricks.

Turning back to find his missing hand Yeldar didn't even have time to let out a final cry as Thor's axe slammed right in the middle of his face. Entrails and fresh blood spewed out onto an already bloody Thor. The ruler of Asgard ripped his axe from the now mangled face and watched the 800-pound man collide with the ground.

The hero without his true weapon moved the rock off of Balder and was about to lift his general into his arms when a flying black mass slammed into him. It was Skaris coming to battle him once more.

"I'm surprised you got up from my last attack. Your resiliency is to be admired!" Skaris praised.

"I need none of thou admiration!" Thor yelled as he reared his fist back and slammed it into his enemy's face. Since Skaris held a tight grip on him the two gods went spiraling into the air. The Thunder God no longer cared if Skaris had a grip on him. He just kept delivering punch after punch covering his knuckles in the black blood of Skaris.

Revenir's limberness allowed him to dodge every sword thrust Magik had thrown at him thus far. The god moved like a hypnotized snake except with plenty more unpredictability. So far he had been playing a defensive game and allowing Illyana to make all the strikes. His strategy had been working because the apprentice of Belasco had yet to land a single hit on the strange looking Titrais god.

"You're really a piece of work! What did they stuff you with? Silly putty?" Magik taunted as she continued to make stab after stab at Revenir. Illyana like Revenir had a plan and despite her many missed hits she was working the Titrais god into a pattern. He would expect her only to act with her sword and after a few more dodged strikes she kicked the lanky god in the stomach sending him plopping to the ground.

Slinking himself off the ground Revenir stared Magik down with his globe blue eyes, "You will regret striking me!"

Long arms flung forward and wrapped themselves around Illyana like a rubber band. Revenir threw Magik into the air and like a rag doll being tossed into the wind went flying many yards. The pale yellow face of the Titrais god formed into a devilish grin as he moved his way sloppily to where he predicted that his challenger would fall. That's when an injured Titraux warrior halted his advance, "My lord the Valkyries strike us from the skies and we have lost a great number of our archers!"

Revenir knew what the Titraux was asking of him and he nodded, "The Riders of Revenir will ride this day. They do deserve to fight in this glorious battle!"

Raising his thin and spindly hands into the air the god let loose a cry that sounded like the agonized screams of a thousand children. All within hearing distance of the scream fell to the ground clenching their ears and weren't able to keep the blood from trickling out of them. The scream continued on for a few more minutes and quickly fell into silence. The quiet spell was quickly filled by the sound of flapping wings coming from afar.

All the Titraux who heard the flapping regained whatever courage they might have lost and began to push back their Asgardian opponents. The few Asgardians who managed a glance saw a great black shadow coming from the horizon and they knew a new doom was coming their way.

Brunnhilde was the first to catch true sight of the Riders of Revenir. The riders themselves looked like regular Titraux warriors except they were possessed of two heads. One of the heads was the normal one of a Titraux and the other was a blue-scaled serpent's head. The only clothing they wore was brown loincloth and each of them carried a ruby spear. Ferocious was hardly the word to describe the beasts they rode. The creatures had necks that had to be at least 20 feet long and they were possessed of a thousand knife sharp teeth.

One look at the Riders of Revenir and Brunnhilde knew that her Valkyries were in trouble. She yelled one command and hoped it would be the salvation of her warriors, "Rally to me!"

Not a single Valkyrie was able to rally to Brunnhilde. A Rider of Revenir flung forth his spear and struck Brunnhilde's steed in the neck. The horse and its rider went tumbling in the air and neither knew how to resolve themselves of their situation. Brunnhilde wanted to stay with her horse, but to save herself she would have to separate from it.

"Give me your hand!" Dani yelled as she swooped down next to the tumbling Brunnhilde. The leader of the Valkyries reached out and took the Cheyenne woman's hand. Flying downward as she snatched Brunnhilde's hand the newly re-christened Valkyrie was able to easily put her leader behind her.

Grabbing Dani's waist Brunnhilde groaned, "Those Riders must come down!"

"We're trying! Look!" Danielle exclaimed pointing upward. A group of Valkryies had surrounded one of the Riders of Revenir and its beast had at least a hundred arrows in it. The creature didn't seem the least bit phased by the attacks and was lunging at many of the steeds surrounding it.

"How are we going to vanquish those foul creatures?" Brunnhilde asked in awe of the strength of these oily, pine green colored monsters.

"We must find the Grand Vizier! He'll know what to do about these flying mammoths!" Moonstar exclaimed flying downward scanning the immense battlefield for the Grand Vizier. His powerful magic would be able to help the Valkryies in their time of greatest need. Without the Valkryies the Asgardians would lose their air support in this battle. It was something that had been giving them a distinct edge over the Titraux thus far in the battle.

Looking behind her Brunnhilde urgently warned, "We might have other things to worry about first. One of those riders is on our tail!"

"No need to worry. I'm an illusion caster," Dani smiled as her powers went to work. The illusion of ten Valkyrie descending down on the Rider of Revenir was activated. Concentrating on keeping the illusion realistic as possible and flying her new steed, Windstar, was a daunting one.

After getting a good distance away from the creature Brunnhilde sighed, "You can drop the illusion now. Real Valkyrie engage the rider."

Dani looked back to only see a Valkyrie and her steed be consumed whole by the monstrous creature they were struggling to fight, "By Hel! How are we ever going to win?"

_Look to the sky Moonstar!_

Hearing the voice of the Grand Vizier inside her head Danielle looked up to see a sign of great hope. It was the first time she had felt his much in the whole conflict. The White Rangers of Silverien had come to their aid. They looked like pearl armored angels as they moved across the sky like a fluid wave towards the Riders of Revenir.

_See Danielle. I bring you hope. Now bring me victory!_

Revenir slinked through the field of bodies and craters making his way for his prey. The apprentice of Belasco would be his latest victim. His Riders would feast on her flesh and make her their bloody play toy. Her skeleton would be made into powder and nothing would remain, but her hair. That he would save as an ornament to remind him of his glorious triumph on this day.

A smile crept up on Revenir's face as he came within a few feet of Magik. He mumbled a spell and a red scythe appeared in his hand. Lifting it high into the air the blade came swinging towards the seemingly inert form of Magik.

"Not so fast!" Magik screamed blocking the scythe with her Soulsword. Overpowering Revenir she slung his weapon down to the ground. Jumping up from the ground she lunged forward and tackled Revenir to the ground.

"Die you scum!" Illyana exclaimed as she lifted her sword into the air and slammed her weapon through Revenir's head.

The god's body began to shake violently and crumble up like a balled up piece of paper. Tiny streaks of black light began to erupt from the deceased and eventually the body broke into a thousand pieces as harmless light swept across the battlefield. Magik sighed after the sight was over, knowing that victory had been achieved.

Thor crashed into the ground creating a ditch as he struggled to stop his momentum. Before he could even get up from the blood stained ground black lightning in the shape of a spiral struck the Asgardian king square in the chest. A agonized roar flew up from the Thunder God and momentarily ceased the many ongoing battles.

Belasco stopped bombarding Jasmine with his hellish flame.

Kovar ceases his attempts to take Adversary's soul (if he even has one).

White Borimae no longer finds himself dodging Red Norvell's blows.

Moonstar stops thinking about how long her illusions will hold out against Catax.

All eyes fall on Thor and with smoke coming from his already worn body he stands up prepared to face Skaris once more. Even with all his courage even an Asgardian can only take so much. So, without the leader of the Titrais having to lay another finger on him, Thor falls forward. His mighty body's descent to the ground takes the hopes of Asgard with him. In the struggle of Indiggisal and Yggdrasil it seemed that the younger World Tree was proving its worth.


	12. Chapter 12

The Sins that Bring War Pt. 12 The Ebony Tower Runes 

"And so it all comes crashing to an end. The world of Titrais is said to be consumed by darkness on the day of their greatest battle with their greatest foe. None shall remember this tale of woe until the shackles of slavery are bound around the necks of the gods."

A large floating throne of diamonds and fine silks glided gently across the air as thousands marched beneath it. These thousands were the dark elves of Malekith and the assorted interdimensional beings of Hyperstorm. The two generals of Skaris lorded over their troops with a regal nature only matched by the golden days of Odin himself.

"This will be a day to be remembered," Malekith cheered, drinking deeply of the large silver chalice that Hyperstorm had created for him.

"Indeed it shall. Many will die by my hand," Hyperstorm promised as he took a swig of his golden chalice.

Malekith had to admit that he enjoyed being partnered with Hyperstorm. He had thought the two of them would be at each other's throats by now, but he acted in a manner that could almost be called godly. In the new age of Yggdrasil they would be fond friends and even greater rulers. The promise of this new coming power was enough to intoxicate the dark elf.

"So are there any in particular you wish to slay?" Malekith asked.

"I'll keep those thoughts to myself. Lets just say I do indeed have the taste for darker blood today," Hyperstorm replied.

Malekith laughed, "You dog! You seek the bosom of Amora! How fiendish, but I like that."

"Oh believe me I am quite fiendish," Hyperstorm smirked as the remnants of Asgard's defenses came into view.

"Seems we have those blasted creatures of Limbo to deal with," Malekith groaned.

"Indeed. But that is not all that you face today my friend," Hyperstorm exclaimed.

"What is it that you speak of? You talk in riddles," Malekith said as a tinge of worry began to set in.

Hyperstorm sighed, "I sense trickery coming. I don't want you caught unaware."

Malekith nodded, "Your abilities are to be trusted."

"Likewise," Hyperstorm added.

"Oh Thor you disappoint me. I was hoping for so much more from you," Skaris said smugly as he descended to the ground slowly where the fallen body of the Thunder God lay still.

"Stay away from him!" a voice called out. Skaris turned to look in the direction of the sound and found himself staring at a hammer. Stormbringer landed smack in the middle of Skaris' face. His body went flying through the air and went plowing through a group of surprised Titraux.

Beta Ray Bill had come to save his King and he was not alone. Ganim, the brave little warrior, stood at his side and behind him were lined a group of The Rasputin. The demonic creatures itched for battle and quickly joined the fray against the forces of Titrais. Beta's main concern was getting to Thor and that's exactly what he did.

"Odinson! What has he done to you?" Beta Ray Bill cried as he hefted the battle beaten Thor onto his shoulders. One hand carried Thor and the other held Stormbringer. He would let no more harm befall the Thunder God.

"My prize will not be taken from me!" Skaris yelled as he zoomed across the battlefield to where Beta Ray carried Thor.

"Thor is no prize!" Dani Moonstar yelled as she shot a psychic arrow from a hundred feet away. The psionic weapon hit Skaris in the temple and sent him reeling in pain.

"Have you forgotten about me already?" Catax purred as he landed with a cat's grace behind Moonstar. The Titrais god flung one of his daggers at Danielle's head, but the weapon simply passed through it.

"Forgotten? Naw. I just don't care much," Dani said from behind Catax. The illusion had worked perfectly and set him up for the Valkyrie's attack. She launched one of her psychic arrows into his stomach. Then she unleashed another one on his head. Then his right knee. Then his left shoulder. His pelvis. His neck. Left arm. Right foot.

The psionic energy of eight arrows was more than enough to lay out Catax. The effort to produce so many arrows so fast had exhausted her though and she wasn't paying enough attention to notice Kovar coming up behind her.

"Watch out!" Magik yelled as she pushed her friend clear of Kovar's magical black mace. Blocking the weapon with her Soulsword the apprentice of Belasco had been able to save her head from becoming a bloody soup bowl of flesh, bone, and hair.

Knowing she didn't stand a chance of holding back Kovar's weapon the Soulsword wielder dodged out of the way. Kovar quickly lifted his mace from the ground and swung it right over Magik's head. The young woman had seen that Kovar had been holding his own against the Adversary and that was no small feat.

"I won't injure you too much. I do need a bride," Kovar smiled licking his lips in anticipation.

"I won't lie. You're a bit cute, but far too gruff for my tastes," Magik taunted as she created a glowing red circle in the dirt around Kovar.

The Titrais god found himself unable to move, "What form of trickery is this?"

"It'll keep you out of this fight until its over and that's all I really need," Magik answered blowing Kovar a kiss. The spell had been a one a day type deals so she was glad to have used it on someone like Kovar. That cut the advantage of the Titrais gods down a bit to say the least.

Illyana walked over to Danielle and helped her to her feet, "You alright?"

"Yes. Thank you for the save," Dani said.

"Not a problem. Lets just make it through the rest of this fight," Magik said with a half-hearted laugh.

Surprise walked all over Dani's face, "Look your Rasputin. They're nearly twenty times the number than when you bought them here!"

"Seems our little secret weapon is kicking in. Lets find Beta Ray Bill and help him protect Thor. Can't have these guys taking Asgard's King to the underworld," Magik exclaimed.

"Right," Moonstar agreed.

"Yield to me Belasco. Your powers are nothing compared to my own. Do not make me cast a fate similar to Amora's on you," Jasmine warned as she dispelled the hell flames of Belasco.

"Jasmine your people hold back! You hold back! Where are the Titrain?" Belasco demanded. He could finish off Jasmine if he had wanted, but he needed to understand why the Titrais where holding back a sizeable proportion of their forces. It just wasn't making sense to him.

"The Titrain fly in Asgard demon! They fly and create chaos," Jasmine laughed as she sent out thousands of pink butterflies forth into the air. The creatures moved at incredible speeds and struck various areas around Belasco causing a large number of explosions in succession.

It seemed to be almost a certainty that Belasco had been destroyed by Jasmine's attack, but he rose from the smoke without the slightest scratch. The tiny fraction of power he had managed to steal from the All-Father had ensured his survival.

Wagging a dismissive finger at the goddess Belasco laughed, "You foolish woman. YOU have absolutely no idea who you're trying to fight here."

Black coils wrapped around Jasmine's body and upon contact they filled her mind with visions of demons clawing away at her flesh and eating her organs. Her body was becoming a feast and there was nothing she could do about it. The goddess let out a hellish scream and fell from the sky.

As the smoke poured forth from her ears Belasco paid his tribute to the woman by kicking her in the ribs, "That's for Amora."

"Well done Belasco," the Grand Vizier complimented as floated down to the ground beside the Lord of Limbo.

"I do my best," Belasco smiled. Something about the Vizier felt odd to him. He couldn't quite pinpoint it, but the old man was holding something back.

"There may be trouble in Asgard," the Vizier warned.

"Yes, troops march upon the people now," Belasco replied.

"Tis not it great demon. Something is wrong with Odin," the Vizier exclaimed. Belasco feared to think of what could possibly be wrong with Odin.

The finest soldiers of Asgard had guarded Odin's statue since his transformation into a stone being. The shifts were seven hours long and right now the shift was about to change.

The leader of this shift was a cousin of Ganim named Gall. What he saw upon first entering the temple nearly made the hairs of his white beard descend to the ground. The All-Father had crumbled into dust.

Gall didn't know what to do and only one word was able to escape his mouth, "HELP!"

Beta Ray Bill continued his desperate flight across the bloody battlefield to get Thor to safety. Running away was not a habit that this warrior was accustomed to nor did he ever want to get accustomed to it. He was doing this for the sake of his friend and the people of Asgard. If Thor were to perish in this battle then all hope would be gone for Asgard. The Golden Realm would stand no chance against Skaris and his Titrais pantheon.

So Beta Ray Bill flew as fast his body would let him. He zoomed past broken bodies, shattered shields, screaming soldiers, and raging beasts. All these sights he pushed out of his mind as only one goal was his focus. Getting away from this awful battlefield and bringing the king to a place where he could recuperate, but for all his speed the horse-faced alien wasn't fast enough.

"Did you really think to escape me Sons of Asgard?" Skaris asked as black lightning tunneled from the sky and struck Beta Ray Bill with paralyzing force.

The body of Thor flung forward and crashed into the fine gravel cutting up the king's face more than it already had been. Beta Ray Bill could only watch in agony as Skaris rose up from his shadow and moved towards the barely able to stand Bill.

"Did you really think you could ever hope to save Thor?" Skaris asked as he reached for Beta Ray Bill's throat. Before that could occur a great ball of gold stuck Skaris in the chest and spread across his body like a tight jacket to keep him in place.

Barely able to keep himself from unconsciousness Beta Ray Bill looked upon the new Thor that was floating only a few feet away from him. All his injuries had faded away and his hair didn't have an ounce of dirt in it. Golden wristbands and a golden chest plate with a ruby at the center were his new armor. A headband of the same material extended itself across his cranium. An unusually large black belt went along with his well-fitting pants and boots of the same color. His eye glistened with a heavenly might.

"Your reign of terror ends now Skaris! This war ends now!" Thor exclaimed as he held up his hand and golden light beaconed across the battlefield.

The Rasputin grew in strength and began to push back the already exhausted Titraux.

The Valkryies were all restored their steeds and fought against the Titrain and Riders of Revenir with an unseen fervor.

The White Rangers of Silverien flew faster and their weapons cut deeper than ever before.

Balder found himself able to stand and was once again needed to marshal the troops.

The hand of Thor had done all this and Skaris could only watch with wracked pain flowing through his body. All his work, all his hopes for vengeance had come crashing down far quicker than he had built them up. But in his despair Skaris found one thing to be happy about. If he would have no home the Asgardians would have no home to return to as well. Malekith and Hyperstorm would see to that.

"Fire!" Astlin commanded as arrows flew by his hand and bounced harmlessly off the futuristically armored soldiers of Hyperstorm. Astlin had never encountered foes such as these before so if the attacks of arrows wouldn't work maybe the edge of a sword would.

"Charge!" Astlin commanded again as he unsheathed his sword and took off in a brisk run down the hill towards the steadily marching soldiers of Hyperstorm. It was only a matter of minutes before the two armies collided into each other.

"For Asgard!" the Keeper of the Rainbow Bridge yelled as he stabbed one of the soldiers in the neck all the while dodging the gun blasts of another warrior.

"Astlin! Watch out!" a soldier uselessly cried as Hyperstorm snatched the son of Loki into the air.

"My boy! You really do take after your father after all," Hyperstorm smiled as he spun around and flung Astlin into the city. He would survive the impact and the fall because of the blood that flowed through his veins. He was made of stronger stuff than he thought.

And it was at that moment that Hyperstorm felt the surge in power he had been waiting for. Looking down to Malekith he cried out, "This game is over dark elf!"

The servant of Skaris didn't even have time to reply as the soldiers of Hyperstorm vanished away revealing stick and stones. As the grandchild of Mr. Fantastic descended to the ground his armor and appearance began to fade away revealing none other than…Loki!

"And for my last trick," Loki smiled as he clapped his hands turning Malekith and his small contingent of dark elves into rats.

"The power of my father flows through me fiend! Thou attack against the Mighty Golden Realm hast failed! Loki had thou deceived quite well in his disguise as Hyperstorm," Thor laughed as he floated over to a writhing Skaris and gripped him tightly around the neck.

"This is not over Thor. My people…"

"Hath lost! Look around thee! This carnage hath come to an end," Thor exclaimed as most of the Titrais were either dead or had surrendered.

"Not over Thor. Not over…" Skaris mumbled as he fell into a deep sleep by the hand of Asgard's king.

"Beta Ray Bill find Hescamar and bring him with us! He hath crimes to answer for. Tell Red Norvell to find this Bastion and bring him with us as well," Thor commanded.

"I will do as you ask my friend," Beta Ray Bill replied as he took off into the sky relieved that things had finally come to an end. But what had overcome Thor? What now afforded him with such great powers?

A red mist slithered along the ground and made its way to Thor after Beta Ray had taken flight. The mist reached up to the King of Asgard's ankles and turned into the form of an Indian shaman, "Will you uphold your part of the deal now that this war is done with?"

"Aye. The Titrais realm is yours to do with as thou pleases. I hath no concern for it."

"War has hardened your heart. Perhaps my future dealings with Asgard will be far more fruitful," Adversary laughed as he vanished in a spur of red smoke.

A Location Undisclosed 

"The power of Odin may run through your veins Thor but you shall know no escape from me. I will see Asgard tumbled into a thousand pieces!"

"And we will help you in that task," Anubis said as he stepped out of the shadows along with two other figures.

"Anubis, Mardruk Kurios, and Moloch. How nice to see you all."

**Asgard (Two Weeks Later)**

"He's still taking it hard isn't he?" Moonstar asked Red Norvell as they walked down the hall to Thor's throne room. He had summoned them to be present for the beginnings of Hescamar's trial.

"Yea. Odin dying so as to help his son gain victory makes Thor feel inadequate in some ways," Red Norvell replied. Thor felt as king he shouldn't have required his father's sacrifice to defeat Skaris and the others. He should have been able to do it on his own. Odin always had a way of humbling Thor, even in death. That man was as hard as fathers came. Only he could hurt his son while at the same time helping him.

"If he is rule wisely he must push aside his own pride," Moonstar remarked.

"What do you mean?" Red Norvell asked.

"Was it not pride that led Thor to make deals with the likes of Adversary and Belasco? Was it not pride that made Thor leave Asgard barely defended? If not for Loki's disguise the Golden Realm would be rubble," Moonstar replied passionately.

"Your judgments are harsh Danielle. Especially from one not of Asgard."

"My love of the Golden Realm is still the same! Odin ruled with logic and prudence. I fear Thor's reign will be marked with pride and self-righteousness," Moonstar exclaimed. Dani was deeply offended that Norvell would suggest her comments were of less merit simply because she was not born in Asgard.

"Thor is a good man Dani. Give him a chance. He can rule Asgard…DUCK!" Red Norvell yelled as he tackled Moonstar to the ground.

A pink energy lance had just barely missed Danielle's head and the source of it was floating outside of the building. Amora had been freed from her prison and she was not happy.

**NEXT ISSUE?????**

Author Notes 

**And so it comes to end (well not really hahaha.) Anyway this big ass story took forever for me to do, but it was most definitely a ride to be enjoyed. I know this isn't exactly the conclusion everyone was looking forward to as many questions have been left unanswered, but my next story builds off of this one and these unanswered questions help me in doing that. But for now this title will be on a bit of a break. I won't be releasing an issue until August (maybe earlier depending on how plotting goes). Either way I've enjoyed and appreciate all the support I've received on this title thus far and I hope to have it all again come August.**


	13. Chapter 13

A Season of Darkness Pt. 1 

"He's still taking it hard isn't he?" Moonstar asked Red Norvell as they walked down the hall to Thor's throne room. He had summoned them to be present for the beginnings of Hescamar's trial.

"Yea. Odin dying so as to help his son gain victory makes Thor feel inadequate in some ways," Red Norvell replied. Thor felt as king he shouldn't have required his father's sacrifice to defeat Skaris and the others. He should have been able to do it on his own. Odin always had a way of humbling Thor, even in death. That man was as hard as fathers came. Only he could hurt his son while at the same time helping him.

"If he is to rule wisely he must push aside his own pride," Moonstar remarked.

"What do you mean?" Red Norvell asked.

"Was it not pride that led Thor to make deals with the likes of Adversary and Belasco? Was it not pride that made Thor leave Asgard barely defended? If not for Loki's disguise the Golden Realm would be rubble," Moonstar replied passionately.

"Your judgments are harsh Danielle. Especially from one not of Asgard."

"My love of the Golden Realm is still the same! Odin ruled with logic and prudence. I fear Thor's reign will be marked with pride and self-righteousness," Moonstar exclaimed. Dani was deeply offended that Norvell would suggest her comments were of less merit simply because she was not born in Asgard.

"Thor is a good man Dani. Give him a chance. He can rule Asgard…DUCK!" Red Norvell yelled as he tackled Moonstar to the ground.

A pink energy lance had just barely missed Danielle's head and the source of it was floating outside of the building. Amora had been freed from her prison and she was not happy.

"Enchantress! Have you lost your mind?!" Moonstar screamed as she stood to her feet.

"No I am free! Finally free!" Amora roared as her body was enwrapped in a twisting whirlwind of pink energy.

"We are your friends! Why do you attack us?" Red Norvell asked as he gripped his hammer in anticipation of a possible attack. He didn't want to have to attack Amora, but it was obvious that she wasn't in her right mind. She was putting herself and other Asgardians in danger.

"Thou left me to rot! Thou left me to rot!" Amora screamed as arcs of pink lightning rained down from the sky and struck through the large hole in the wall where Red Norvell and Moonstar were.

Norvell was able to dodge the lightning, but Moonstar was struck head on. Dani went flying back and crashed into a statue of Odin. Her body slumped to the ground and smoke was billowing off of it.

Red Norvell looked back to Moonstar and then up at Amora. He couldn't be mad with The Enchantress for she was in the grip of insanity, but he could not allow her to hurt any more people. With great swiftness he carried himself up into the air and whacked his hammer across Amora's face. The sorceress tumbled through the air from the blow and Red Norvell was about to move in for another blow when a hand gripped his wrist.

"Injure her no more! I will take care of her," Thor said.

"I did not mean to do her harm, but she was a danger to everyone if not stopped," Norvell apologized. He knew that Thor cared a great deal for the Lady Amora and him seeing her get smacked around by a hammer was sure to provoke anger.

Thor outstretched his hand and surrounded Amora in a giant yellow bubble, "I understand my friend. Thou did the right thing, but I think the power granted to me by my father shalt handle her properly."

Amora struggled within the sphere she had been trapped in, but her power was not breaking through. Thor moved the quickly made prison close to him as he began to rise above Norvell. The Lord of Asgard looked down upon one of his best soldiers and said, "I will attend to my love. She shalt be restored to her former self. I have already attended to Moonstar, but make sure she is still alright."

"Of course Thor," Red Norvell replied as he hooked his hammer back onto his thick brown belt.

Magik kneeled in the center of the blue circle that Loki had painted with berry juices in the middle of the golden temple floor. Loki had taken her very recently under his wing. He believed her magic to be of great potential and Illyana knew that having two teachers was far better than one. What Belasco couldn't or wouldn't teach her she could take from Loki. The same applied vice-versa of course.

"So what is the point of this particular exercise?" Magik asked as Loki began to walk around her in circles.

Pulling at his beard Loki laughed, "It is an exercise of concentration my dear. Recite the words I've given you on that piece of paper. Keep reciting them no matter what until I tell you to stop."

Magik nodded and began her reciting, "The winds of the earth come forth from the ground. The fires in the souls of old reach forth and touch me. The winds of the earth come forth from the ground. The fires in the souls of old reach forth and touch me."

About halfway through the third repetition the berry juices began to glow and tiny pixels of blue light began to float up from the circle. The ground beneath Magik began to shake violently, but Loki pressed her on with a harsh command of, "Keep going! Do not stop!"

Illyana did as she was told and continued to recite. At around the tenth repetition the circle changed from blue to red and the pixels took on the shape of tiny pyramids. Magik felt like she was being doused in hot water and she could hear the screaming voices of a thousand dead souls. Yet, she still pressed on.

By the time she got to her 30th recital her body was wracked with pain, sweat poured down her face, and the voices grew only louder. The pyramids had turned into tiny apparitions that were dancing around her with jagged teeth wanting to snatch at her soul. Loki smiled and commanded, "Stop child! No more! No more."

With great relief Magik stopped her chanting and all its ill effects vanished, leaving the circle of berry juices sizzling and smoking. Looking up to Loki with tired eyes she asked, "And just what was that?"

The Trickster God laughed, "Half of a spell. If I had given you the full incantation you would have summoned a very nasty demon to this plain. I'm sure your Soulsword could have taken care of it, but I preferred to not have any battles in this lesson."

"So that's why I was suffering so? I didn't have the full spell!"

"Precisely my apprentice. I needed to see how far you would go to complete a spell. Some of the things I'm going to teach you will require a great strength of will. I had to see how far yours went. I must say that I'm very pleased," Loki commended.

Magik looked up at Loki and innocently smiled. Then she said, "If you ever put me through something like that again for no reason I'll cut your head off while you sleep."

Loki put a hand to his chest and threw his head back in mock laughter as he said, "I'll make sure to keep one eye open as I sleep."

Wiping the sweat off of her forehead and flicking it off of her fingers was a disgusting task for Illyana, but it was better than being caked in blood and mud. Not having to fight against the Titrais was a relief for Magik. Belasco was nowhere near as demanding of her anymore and it was far easier to watch over The Rasputin. She simply had them all guarding the borders of Asgard. Until Thor was able to rebuild his armies properly The Rasputin would serve as the Golden Realm's early warning system.

Standing to her feet Illyana asked, "So what's tomorrow's lesson going to cover?"

"Different types of magical shields. Your Soulsword while effective is also barbaric and a woman like you needs to know how to summon better defenses," Loki replied.

Magik couldn't argue with Loki there. During the last battle against the Titrais, Magik had been in a few close calls. The magic that Loki could teach her would make her a more effective warrior and magic wielder. Belasco wished to hold her back for whatever reason, but it seemed fate had played in favor of her. She had been sent to Loki and he would see to it that her true potential was realized.

Belasco felt the power that Magik was trying to summon and it infuriated him. She was raising magicks that she should not have had any knowledge of. They were Asgardian magicks and if Belasco had one good guess he would say it was that damn trickster teaching Illyana. He had seen the lust in Loki's eyes when he looked upon his apprentice. It was not a psychical lust, but a lust that came from seeing power unrealized.

Loki was the biggest opportunist in Asgard and Illyana was a well of potential magical might just waiting to be filled. Belasco had held back from teaching Illyana so much because he knew what it would bring about. Magik's true mystical nature was a dark one and the more she delved into magic the more prominent this dark side would become. Belasco had seen it once before and it honestly frightened him. Loki had no idea what he was getting himself into.

"Is something bothering you Belasco?" The Grand Vizier asked as he entered into the chamber where he was allowing the dark lord to stay. The Vizier's castle had been devoid of visitors for some time and he took particular delight in having this guest.

"Nothing you wouldn't run and tell Thor about," Belasco smiled as he opened up a window and let the afternoon light pour in. Asgard was a welcome beauty in comparison to the chaos of Limbo. It was in the chaos that Belasco's great power had been forged, but he could still appreciate the beauty of such a place as Asgard. Even though it was still scarred from the war with the Titrais, the Golden Realm continued to hold a mesmerizing charm.

The Vizier smiled, "My allegiances do not lie with Thor."

The statement caught Belasco off guard and he didn't respond at first to make sure that he had registered it right. He slowly began to step away from the Vizier and reached for his sword as he asked, "And just who are you aligned with Vizier?"

A wicked laugh escaped the lips of the Vizier. "I am beholden to no god but myself. I am Infinity. Odin's darkness given form. I have made this feeble body my home for the time being."

Belasco stopped reaching for his sword. If what the Vizier was saying were really true then there would have been no point to it anyway. "Odin is dead. All of him!"

"That's not quite true my friend," Vizier said as he began to slowly walk towards Belasco. He held out his palm and a spike of blue flame rose from it. "I know you took a fraction of Odin's power and I now offer you a fraction of my own. Of course there is a price to be carried with it."

"And just what would this price be?"

The Vizier quickly pulled his hand behind his back and stopped smiling. "I would have your allegiance."

The vile, unworthy forces of Skaris had never reached the throne room of Thor. Well, at least they didn't damage it. Two of Skaris' kin had attacked Thor and Beta Ray Bill there. It was in that battle when Mjlonir had been lost to the Lord of Asgard. Thor still lamented the loss of his trusty weapon. When it was destroyed everything Thor knew was nearly destroyed with it. He had allowed Mjolnir's loss to shake him and that weakness nearly sent Asgard to ruin.

At that last crucial moment his father had saved him. The great All-Father had sacrificed his power and his life. Thor was imbued with the might of Odin and it proved to be enough to defeat Skaris. Victory over that dark fiend had been one of Thor's most bitter in decades. His father's death played a role in that feeling, but a nagging thought pursued the Thunder God as well.

_My father's sins brought Skaris to Asgard. Just how much blame should be laid on him?_

Ganim, the greatest dwarf warrior in the war against Skaris, entered into the throne room. He could see something was wrong with Thor. The condition of Lady Amora would obviously not make for a serene mood. Then there was the matter of his lordship. Thor was a warrior at heart and not all warriors desired to be a leader. Thor and Asgard had been accustomed to Odin's leadership for millennia. Stepping into such a long held position had to be nerve wracking.

"Ganim!" Thor cheered as the beloved warrior closed the throne room door behind him. "What can I do for one of the finest men in all of Asgard today?"

"There is someone here to speak with you," Ganim answered…then with hesitation he added, "He claims to be an emissary sent by the Sky Pact."

The son of Odin's pleasant mood almost instantly dissipated and was replaced with a scowl of anger. His disgust with the cowardly pantheons of the Sky Pact knew no end. Now they had the audacity to send an ambassador after Asgard no longer had any need of them! They had abandoned Asgard and yet beings like Belasco and Adversary had come to his realm's aid.

"Their cowardice knows no end. I had almost hoped they would never show their faces again here in Asgard. I pray to my father's spirit for the strength to not strike down the fool they have sent!"

Ganim tried to diminish the obviously tense situation. "Perhaps they have come to offer some explanation as to why they did not come to our defense."

Thor bellowed in frustration, "NO explanation can make up for what they have done! My father might still be alive today if not for their cowardly treachery!"

With a slow, strong, and calm voice Ganim replied, "Just remember that you are a king now milord. The days of being quick to anger need to be behind us."

As soon as that piece of advice was given the throne room doors opened and there stood the emissary of the Sky Pact. He was almost eight feet tall, and was covered from head to toe with brown fur. He had the face and legs of a goat, except his eyes were red and filled with intensity. The emissary wore a glistening blue chest plate with a cape and wristbands to match. Before he walked any further towards Thor he bent down on one knee and bowed his head, "I am Priapus, emissary of the Sky Pact. I bid you homage Lord of Asgard."

"I bid thee stand. I need no homage from the Sky Pact. Come and tell me of what woe news you bring," Thor commanded as he fiercely gripped the edges of his throne.

Priapus began to walk forward and began to speak, "The Sky Pact has sent me to remind you of the guidelines that your father abided by. They only ask they you abide by those same guidelines and nothing more my friend."

"They ask favors of me, but where were they when the Realm Eternal had need of them?"

Priapus snarled and then quickly grinned. "Perhaps it would be better if they told you this themselves."

Holding out one large hand images of Ra, Shiva, and Zeus appeared in Priapus' palm. Ra was the first to speak. "My child long have I both feared and eagerly awaited the day Asgard would be yours to rule. Though stubborn you have a great heart of fire, which will govern your people well. Regrettably, we were not able to answer Asgard's call because the three of us are also rulers."

Then Zeus spoke. "And to be frank we did not feel that our people deserved to have the sins of Odin coming down on our heads. We had faith that the Asgardians would pull through and you all did so splendidly."

Shiva added, "Though your choice of allies has been suspect to say the least we are going to give you a chance Lord of Asgard. We only ask you abide by the rules your father has followed for so long. Keep our alliance strong and there shall be an unbreakable balance."

The god of the Sun finished by saying, "Our words may seem callous Thor, but we only speak for the sanity of all our realms. We must stay together or our mutual enemies will conquer us all!"

Thor rose up calmly from his throne and walked over, placing a hand on Priapus' shoulder. "Take me to them. We have much to talk about.

Priapus seemed hesitant at first, but then nodded. "As you wish."

The god of Olympus wrapped his hand around Thor's wrist and the two of them began to fade away in front of Ganim's eyes. At first their images blurred and they began to disintegrate in a bubbly manner. Ganim knew what was about to occur. Thor never went from one emotion to the other very easily. He was only disguising his rage and he would soon bring it down upon The Sky Pact.

Not a moment had passed since Priapus had whisked Thor away from Asgard. Where they were once in the Golden Realm, they now stood in the realm where the Sky Pact convened. For a mortal mind it would have been a heavenly inspiration, but it was common fare for the likes of Thor. He had been to this place many times and it always reeked of arrogance. This collection of gods had once saw fit to judge him and during that time Thor had accepted that judgment. He had felt the gods were wise, but now his eyes were opened to the truth. They were all opportunistic cowards! All of them had eagerly awaited his father's death because they thought his heir would be easily manipulated. That assumption would cost them dearly! Thor would see to it.

Priapus and Thor were floating on a flat silver disk in a backdrop of falling stars and ebony space. Ra, Shiva, and Zeus were separated from the two gods by a few hundred yards. Each god was sitting on a throne perfectly suited to his or her respective domains. Zeus was in the center and his throne shimmered a bright yellow light. Ra was to his left and fire consumed his seat of power. Shiva's throne was a whirl of colors and imagines signifying the god's many forms and meanings. Their size was a thousand times greater than Thor's and the Lord of Asgard laughed at their weak intimidation attempt. Did they think him as cowardly as themselves?

Priapus could feel the rage coming off of Thor in vicious waves. The god's domain of influence was sexual endowment so he was normally attuned to lustful desires, but he could feel extremes of other emotions. Thor was boasting a titanic anger that felt crippling. Priapus struggled to stay standing from the weight of it. The god was baffled as to why Thor wasn't already batting at Zeus and the others. How anyone contained such powerful emotion was beyond him. He had been thrust into the lion's den without even knowing it. When Zeus had approached him with the proposition of traveling to Asgard, he should have known something was wrong. His very limited domain had always made him the butt of jokes on Mount Olympus. To suddenly ask him to visit Thor had felt odd. Now he had prefect clarity as to why. The Sky Pact knew full and well of Thor's fury and he had simply been their scapegoat. Had they hoped that Thor would beat him to a pulp and assuage some of his anger? Was he simply a sponge meant to lessen Thor's scorn? Priapus no longer paid any attention to Thor's anger and was consumed by his own fury. Once again he had been made a fool of! He could see the gods snickering and guffawing as they imagined him being beaten to a bloody pulp by Thor. His blood was practically boiling, but he did not possess Thor's level of power. Voicing his feelings could have dire consequences, but Priapus made a pledge to himself at that moment. If Thor did not obliterate the Sky Pact then Priapus would not rest until it was. He swore it on his immortal life.

Thor stared out across the vastness at the three behemoth-sized gods. His eyes were wild with determination and conviction. Yet, he would not have the first word. The Sky Pact needed to squirm with uncertainty. Finally, Ra spoke, "I sense your displeasure with us Thor. Rest assured that we do understand your reasons for it."

Suddenly, another wave of anger struck Priapus as Thor began to rise into the air so he could be at eye level with the gods. Priapus smiled inwardly delighting himself in what was hopefully to come. The Sky Pact needed to be humbled and no one but Thor was bold enough to do it. He was the Lord of Asgard and after today not a single godly domain would doubt that.

"Thor calls it displeasure. Disgust would be the better word! Thou seeks to intimidate me with your size. Dost thou forget I hat faced a Celestial in combat? Your size-

"Is in no way intended to demean you. The symbolism behind it though is obvious. The three of us stand as equals and we only wish for you to join us," Ra explained to deaf ears.

Thor laughed. "No honorable man would ever wish to be equal with such blatant cowards!"

Zeus gripped his throne tightly and lighting trickled from his eyes. "Be careful Thor. We only tolerate your insults for so long."

"Damn thee and thou petty threats!" Thor said unapologetically. "Asgard burned! My people died! Never once did this alliance lift a finger in our aid!"

"Our actions were regrettable, but we had faith in Asgard's strength. Never did we foresee the damage Skaris would wreak upon the Golden Realm," Shiva said hoping his (truthfully Shiva was without gander) words would soothe Thor's anger and beat back his deeply ingrained suspicion.

The Thunder God wasn't convinced. The Sky Pact could make false apologies all they liked, but the truth was laid out plainly. When Asgard was most in need they were abandoned. The Golden Realm found more loyalty among dark sorcerers and demons, which spoke to the core of the Sky Pact's character.

It was clear to Zeus that Thor had no interest in being reasonable. Asgard's new lord had no respect for his elders or the alliance that his father had helped to build Thor was too emotional and did not understand the underpinnings of lordship. So, he rose up from his throne and said coldly, "Tell the boy the truth! None of us would so foolishly wrap our people into the deceit and villainy of Odin! And if you knew your father you would know he wouldn't have wanted us to!"

That was what Thor had been waiting for. "All of thee are baseless cowards! Know this and know it well. The Sky Pact is no friend of Asgard and never shall it be as long as I or any of you rule! I take my leave now and never dare attempt to contact me again! Thou stenches are already beginning to become rank!"

The gods of the Sky Pact were stunned. They hadn't been talked to like that in over a millennia, if not more, and before any of them could muster a reply Thor had vanished. Priapus was uncontrollably grinning from ear to ear.

Brunnhilde was beginning to greatly enjoy the company of Jonas Ta, leader of the White Rangers of Silverein. He had the face of a pale angel with quiet green eyes and long flowing perfect brown hair. Pristine could hardly describe his white tunic and it was a garment made all the more pleasing because of his wide chest. The two were off in a corner drinking wine while everyone else at the banquet danced and loudly told tales of battle followed by guffaws.

"So how did Silverein ever join up with Asgard?" Brunnhilde asked. During the war with the Titrais she didn't care where the allies of Asgard came from, just as long as they had them. Now that things had settled down though she was curious. Thor had sent Queen Frigga, Balder, Beta Ray Bill, and herself to partake in a festival celebrating the defeat of Skaris. At first, she didn't really see why she had been chosen to go. Her place was with the Valkyrie, but Thor had made his point quite clear.

Thou strength in battle is unmatched, but the Valkyrie doth depend on thee far too much. New leaders must be awoken from the ashes of this war. I will always look to thee, Brunnhilde, but I also want to be prepared.

So in her absence Thor would personally see which of her warriors was suitable enough to be a right hand to her. Brunnhilde had a few candidates in mind and at the top of that list was Danielle. The woman had a force of will that could beat back the tendrils of Hel itself. Danielle had saved her from near death in that last battle against Skaris and his forces. She owed her life to the woman.

"It is a long story Brunnhilde. Are you sure you wish to hear it?" Jonas Ta asked with a pearly smile.

The Valkyrie laughed, "If you Heimdall was still alive I'm sure he could tell you tales that would last for the ages."

Jonas Ta laughed with her. "That still does not answer my question fair maiden. Do not spare my feelings. Does the sound of my voice displease you that much?"

"By Odin's Beard! Of course not. Don't be foolish and tell me your tale. I would greatly wish to hear it."

"Well, it was only a few weeks before the war with Skaris began. Our greatest prophet, Freud Kahn, told us to find the realm of Asgard and ally ourselves with it. He said that it would bring our people great fortune in the future. I was included amongst the emissaries that first met with Odin. My only assumption would be that he didn't tell any of you about my kingdom because he wasn't quite sure of us. Odin seemed to be a patient and observant man."

Brunnhilde nodded in agreement. "That he was. The All-Father was possessed of endless wisdom."

"And it seemed that wisdom dictated to him that he needed to know more of us before he spoke of Silverein. Of course, then Skaris struck and we could simply not allow Asgard to fall. We had to marshal our forces and that unfortunately took more time than we would have liked. I had dissolved the White Rangers nearly a millennia ago. To rebuild them was no easy task."

The Valkyrie remembered when she had first lain eyes on The White Rangers of Silverein. They were majestic warriors who had proven themselves saviors to her Valkyrie in the battle against The Riders of Revenir. Those grotesquely brutal warriors had nearly killed her and took many of her sisters.

"I am glad that thou did rebuild them. Admittedly, it saddens me a bit your people had to prepare for war on our behalf."

Jonas Ta was about to say something when a bumbling fat man stumbled into the banquet hall and cried out, "The Gullet! The Gullet is gone!"

A gasp of horrified shock went up from the denizens of Silverein. Jonas Ta yelled out, "How? Who did this?"

Concerned, Brunnhilde asked, "What is this Gullet?"

"The Gullet of Norandime is said to contain the powers of the first god of life, Eclipso. To drink of the gullet is to temporarily have those powers in your hands."

"We will do what we can to help you find it," Brunnhilde promised.

Jonas Ta nodded and despite the situation managed to smile. "You are an honorable woman Brunnhilde."

Balder had heard the bit of conversation and approached the two. He could see that Brunnhilde was shining in the presence of Jonas Ta. The Asgardian was glad for it. The Valkyrie had long been Brunnhilde's entire existence. Perhaps it was time for a bit of a change.

"Ahh good Balder forgive my rudeness. My distress distracted me from seeing you approach," Jonas Ta said as he took a slight bow of courtesy.

"Don't worry about it. It's understandable considering the might of this gullet. Let us just hope our thief doesn't have a great imagination," Balder replied.

The world was black in all directions. Nothing existed. Nothing had ever been and nothing would ever be. At least that was the way it was suppose to be. But in this formlessness there appeared an ancient god and an ancient demon. The god appeared in the form of the jackal and as he walked marble ground began to form beneath him. The demon followed the ground behind the animal with slow, methodical steps. They believed themselves to be the first beings to have ever been to this black dimension, but Madruk Kurios had been alive too long to take chances.

"Anubis do not exhaust your powers creating in this netherworld just yet. I have brought the item you sought," Madruk said as a swirling purple portal opened in the middle of his golden chest plate. He reached an armored hand into the portal and pulled forth a huge white gullet lined with violet diamonds.

The jackal looked back at the demon and began to change form as it did so. The fur from the neck down gave way to flesh and paws became hands. Jewerly rose up from his skin like grass as did his garments. Standing to his feet Anubis shook his body to loose the last bits of remaining fur.

"Did it cause you much trouble to take it?"

Madruk's red eyes flashed like rubies and Anubis felt a wave of intense anger hit him. Knowing what it meant the god of the underworld said, "My apologies. Do not think I doubt your abilities."

"You would do well not to. Take this gullet and be done with it," Madruk said as he tossed the item to Anubis. None of the silver liquid within it spilled at all despite the item being filled to the brim. Kurios would have kept the weapon for himself, but it had not been tested by anyone who was not a member of Silverein.

Anubis caught the item with ease and held it high into the nothingness. "So it begins! The downfall of the Sky Pact and all its myriad allies begins here today!"


	14. Chapter 14

A Season of Darkness Pt.2 

The room was beautifully silent for the Lord of Asgard. He would have it no other way for his sleeping paramour. Life had not been kind to her at all in the recent months. Unbearable torture was laid on her lap by the hands of Skaris, but she had suffered through it with all the grace of a queen. Grace wasn't something that Thor could rightfully lay claim to at the present moment. Anger had gotten the better of him in front of The Sky Pact. His father wouldn't have lost it like that.

Slowly, he made his way to Amora's bed and knelt down beside her. Gently, he brushed his hand across her still cheek and wondered if she would ever be the same after all that she had experienced. One could only handle so much pain without being irrevocably changed by it. Expecting anyone, even someone as strong as Amora, to walk away unharmed was asking much. Asgard's ruler was deeply aware of that, but he just wanted this time to absorb her beauty.

"Sweet Amora, I should not have let thou stubbornness sway me. At the moment you were entrapped, thou freedom should have been my only priority," Thor said in agony at the thought of the trauma in the hands of his wife. Dwelling on the matter would not be something he would normally do. Being a man of action had always been Thor's chosen road. All the power of his father flowed through him, but Thor was no healer. It was just as likely he could hurt her. Odin's powers did not come as naturally to him as Mjolnir.

Suddenly, a tingle rushed through the back of Thor's head. Someone was paying his realm a visit and Thor knew exactly what it was about.

Standing at the edge of the Bifrost Bridge next to Astlin was a shining immortal with golden hair and blazing white armor. Flames danced across the god's sword, but somehow they managed not to singe the visitor's golden cape. Thunder cracked forth from Thor's eyes as he descended to the ground and landed in front of Heimdall's replacement. Anger seemed to emanate from Thor's every pore, but it was all for show. Thor was actually quite happy to see Apollo, but he was far from pleased with his reasons for coming.

"Hast thou come to do Zeus' bidding?" Asgard's lord asked.

"Only in the most vague of senses. I have plenty of my own reasons for making the journey to the Golden Realm."

Folding his arms across his chest, Thor said, "We shalt see."

"Hostilities between our two realms serve no one's interests," Apollo said as he began to walk with Thor away from the bridge of many swirling colors. Fury was the one emotion that anyone was loath to rise up from Thor. Delphi's patron knew his father's stubbornness and that he would not back from a furious Thor.

"One might find humor in that fact that your visit here has come long after we needed you," Thor said with cool anger that really burned hot underneath his skin. It was soothing and overwhelming all at once. His previous conversation with Amora kept him from striking Apollo outright, but the Olympian (despite being a friend) deserved it. Along with any other friend of the Sky Pact!

"Zeus had his law and it was a law I had to follow. Did you not obey the decrees of your father?"

"Obedience does not excuse cowardice. Demons came to Asgard's aid before thou! Tell me what I should think?"

A trickle of flame edged on the eyes of Apollo. "You should think twice about who you left into your kingdom. I never knew you to be one to fall to desperation."

"Love stays my hand God of Prophecy and thou shalt be lucky for it!" Thor shouted getting only inches away from Apollo. "Sensibility, not desperation guided my actions. If The Sky Pact disputes my allies then so be it! I shalt not cower in the face of them."

Apollo bowed his head and shook it in frustration. "I didn't come here to ask you to cower, but to understand Thor. The interests of Asgard should be above your own anger. Believe me, it pained many an Olympian greatly in not being able to help you. And if Zeus had allowed I would have been right beside you battling your foes."

Thor sighed, seeing through his newfound power that the words of Apollo were true. "I know this my friend, but I have much to think on. Since thou is here come with me and pay witness to two enemies of Asgard receiving their just sentence."

The judges were three and had been hand chosen by the Lord of Asgard. They were Sigyn, Frey, and Freya. Frey was a golden bearded god of the sun, rain, and the harvest. Sigyn was Frey's niece and her domain of godliness was fidelity. The last judge was Frey's sister and Sigyn's mother. Freya was a beauty who ruled over fertility and had once been a Valkyrie. She had been there at the last battle against the Titrais riding alongside Brunnhilde and Moonstar.

It was these three that would judge the crimes of the traitorous Hescamar and the villainous Bastion. The trial was being conducted in a pavilion where the Asgardians were circled around the chained man and raven. Frey was in-between the two goddesses as they looked down upon their captives from a high wooden platform. None of them were seated, but they didn't want to. They wanted to stand as high as they could above the two criminals.

All three judges were covered in cloaks of varying colors. Frey had discarded his traditional Viking helmet and was garbed in a flowing black cloak that billowed slightly in the wind. Freya and Sigyn's garments hugged tightly to their bodies and were moved only slightly by the breeze descending upon the pavilion. Red was the color of Sigyn's choice and cerulean had been Freya's desire.

At the feet of their wooden platform were the two doomed defendants. Hescamar had been imprisoned in a cage of ripping barbwire. For the past two weeks the raven had done his best to stay deathly still. The cost of which was barbs embedding themselves into the flesh of his feet. The raven tried to maintain his composure despite the pain he was feeling, but it was no easy affair. Blood had long since stop trickling from his feet as the barbs and skin had grown accustomed to each other.

Bastion had a metal ring around his neck that connected with chains on his writs, ankles, and waist. His face was horribly bruised and he had an almost shut right eye. Trying to move under the weight of the heavy metal was a feat even Atlas wouldn't attempt. Much like Hescamar he was trying to make the best of his situation. After all, it wouldn't be long before death claimed the two of them.

Crowds of Asgardians jeered and hurled every conceivable insult at the two defilers of Asgard. Frey walked to the edge of the platform and held his hands up for silence. Frey was a god who commanded a great deal of respect and so a wave of quiet rushed through the crowd. Pleased with the reaction he said with a booming voice, "Lo and behold these foulest of criminals that our Lord Thor hath asked us to pass judgment upon! Discovering the friend's guilt was a task for a babe, but their punishment was long debated."

Sigyn, the sometime lover of Loki, delicately positioned herself next to Frey and picked up where he had left off. "It was deemed by Lord Thor's chosen judges that death was too easy for such vermin, but we Asgardians are above such things as gratuitous torture."

"Hence our dilemma," Freya continued. "We finally did come to what we felt was a just punishment for both of these ruthless murderers."

The silence was yearning to crack and the two prisoners could feel the tension blanketing them. Hescamar kept his eyes to the ground and in the back of his mind he wished that Skaris was suffering as much as him. His betrayal of Asgard had only come out of fear. None of the mobsters her had paid witness to what Skaris had done to Odin and his fellow Raven. Not a single one.

"Our punishment is simple. We have decided to commend the fiends, Bastion and Hescamar, to those who would greatly enjoy such company. The foul raven shall be given to Adversary and Bastion handed over to Surtur," Freya explained.

Thor and Apollo watched the proceedings from afar. They were floating in the air and each was billowed in their own respective energies. Thor was surrounded by a field of lightning and Apollo by eternal fire. "Do you agree with their sentencing?"

The Lord of Asgard sighed. "Tis not my place to agree or disagree. The will of my people must be followed."

"I would have seen the Asgardians dealing with those two directly. It seems a bit strange to hand them off to others for punishment."

"I hath faith in the judges that I elected. My people hath had their fill of blood for quite some time I'm afraid."

"Then why enrage The Sky Pact and create the possibility of more blood being shed?" Apollo pleaded.

The lightning surrounding the Lord of Asgard flared up violently and Thor turned to Apollo. His face was twisted with the fury of pride. "I hath no reason to bow to cowards! Tell your father this. Let him and his allies develop the folly to attack Asgard and I shall see his precious home burnt to an inhabitable husk!"

The god of prophecy shook his head. "You are making a mistake Thor. We should be uniting. I sense a coming threat and this bickering will not help us against it."

"GO!!" Thor screamed.

Apollo bowed and disappeared like a candle's wick being put out. Thor turned back to his people and looked down upon them with immense pride and concern. Was he doing the right thing by denying The Sky Pact? Could he potentially be dooming his people?

Illyana stood in front of Loki with her arms stretched out to their sides. Her legs were spread apart as well and Loki was eyeing her form. He had a hand to his chin and said, "Step back a few paces, but keep thou posture. It is required for this particular spell."

Magik just hoped that this time it was going to be the full spell that she was reciting. Slowly, she began to step backward and Loki, as if reading her thoughts, said, "Don't worry. I don't intend to test your strength of will today."

"Good because my promise of my sword coming down on your head is still valid," Magik replied.

Loki laughed. "And my eye is still open."

When she had finished her back pacing Loki held up a hand to signal her to stop and said, "Now begin the incantation. This will form a shield of ice and fire around you."

"Two elements?" Magik asked with surprise. "This soon?"

The Trickster God nodded. "After the display I received yesterday I am completely confident in the fact that you are more than capable of handling forming two elemental shields at once. Now begin."

Illyana bowed her head and closed her eyes. She relaxed her muscle and felt the tingle at the back of her neck as she summoned forth magical energies. Taking deep breaths she said, "Fire and ice. Ice and fire. Eternal cold and eternal heat. Provide me shelter beneath thee."

The shield was beginning to form around Magik. Ice was trickling up her legs and fire surrounded her hair. Loki smiled. "Keep going! You're almost there!"

"Elements intertwine and beat back all swine! Give your power! Give me your protection oh flame and ice. With my shield may the swords of my enemies no longer entice!"

With that final proclamation the mystical shield took form and surrounded Illyana in a swirling whirlwind of ice and fire. Shards of ice were intertwined with beating flames and Loki felt like a proud father as he watched her. "Thou hast done it! I hath no doubt that thou shalt be a fine sorceress under my tutelage. Belasco shalt fear thee before long."

"Indeed! Splendid work child!" Thor announced from above the two as he descended from the sky. "So it is with regret that I hath to temporarily interrupt it."

Loki eyed his brother suspiciously and asked. "And why is that?"

Landing on the ground, Thor walked over and firmly placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I hath fears that The Sky Pact may decide to wage war against Asgard for my refusal to bow to them. I want thee to go out and find other pantheons, no matter where, that may be able to help us in such an event."

"I'll go with you!" Magik said.

"No child. Thou commands The Rasputin and they are one of Asgard's primary defenses right now. We cannot risk that," Loki said as he turned to his brother. "I will do what thou asks, but know this. I will demand repayment."

Thor nodded. "As Lord of Asgard there is much I can grant you Loki, but know I will give nothing that will harm The Golden Realm or any of its occupants."

"And I would ask you to do no such thing. I hath put forth far too much effort protecting this realm than to waste it away brother. Hath you no trust in me?"

"Millennia speaks for thou brother," Thor smiled as he vanished away in a flash of lightning. A spark of his voice remained behind and said, "Do this task and thou shalt gain great favor with me Loki."

Priapus walked with Halls of Olympus enraged at how he had been made a scapegoat for Thor's anger. It had been with great pleasure that he watched the Lord of Asgard tell the leaders of The Sky Pact to take their arrogance and throw it into Tartarus. He was only the god of sexual endowment and no matter how much he might have wanted to there was no way he could exact any revenge for the centuries upon centuries of cruel jokes and humiliation he had suffered.

Then a cold breeze rushed through the expansive hallway that Priapus had been walking. It chilled him to the bone and then a voice whispered in his ear. "I can help you find vengeance."

The satyr god spun around in confusion. "Who's there? I demand that you make your presence known!"

"Silence your voice unless you bring notice to yourself."

Priapus turned in the direction of the voice and saw a proverbial devil. "You are the one they call Belasco. What business do you have here?"

"I have come to offer you revenge. Do you wish to have it?"


End file.
